


Le marchand d'âmes

by TerraNee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fantasy, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'il était devenu gardien, Aster avait aussi dû se trouver une devise incarnant les valeurs qu'il défendait. Pour une raison toute particulière et qui lui tenait très à cœur, il avait choisi cette dernière : "Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver".<br/>Jackrabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille"

**Author's Note:**

> Avant-propos : Une petite fanfiction en sept chapitres sur les 5 légendes où s'entremêleront fantaisie, science-fiction, mystère, trahison, grand amour et miracle ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que les couples amoureux de cette histoires seront assez surprenants. Ouvrez votre esprit et utilisez votre troisième œil pour lire cette fic !

Chapitre I

"Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille"

L'été avait fait place à L'automne depuis quelques semaines déjà quand Aster fut convoqué à l'assemblée des esprits. Il était l'une des plus sages entités magiques de ce monde et se faisait un devoir d'être présent aux réunions spirituelles. Mais bien au-delà des obligations liées à sa hiérarchie, Aster était d'une nature bienveillante vis à vie de ses congénères. C'était dans sa nature de Pooka sans nul doute. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de voir des êtres vivants, de n'importe qu'elle nature qu'ils soient, en difficultés. Cette grande dévotion à l'égard de ses semblables lui avait valu le titre honorifique de "Gardien de l'espoir". Même si vous vous trouviez dans une situation de profonde désolation, restait toujours l'espoir qu'un drôle de lapin géant bipède arrive à votre rescousse. Ainsi l'esprit avait reçu le nom de de « Aster ». Tel un astre dans la nuit profonde, il avait su aider les créatures de ce monde à croire en l'avenir et en la réussite. Le Pooka était très respecté et faisait partie à part entière de l'assemblé des Quatre Grands. Toutes les décisions du monde magique étaient prises par cette assemblée présidée par quatre sages. Elle comptait la gardienne de la mémoire "Fée", le gardien du rêve «Sandy", le gardien du merveilleux "Nord" et enfin le gardien de l'espoir "Aster". Tous avaient solennellement juré à l'homme de la lune, leur maitre spirituel, de défendre la vie sur terre et ses valeurs lié à l'équilibre universelle.

Ils avaient connu de nombreuses aventures avant d'arriver à cette noble distinction. Les obstacles et les malheurs avaient été difficiles à surmonter mais chacun était parvenu à sortir de son épreuve personnel grandit. Aster était lui-même passé par bien des tourments avant de se voir promue au rang de gardien. Son histoire était surement plus originale d'entre tous. Aster venait pour ainsi dire d'un autre monde. Bien qu'on ait pu croire que cette étrange créature était apparentée à un lapin, la vérité était que les Pooka étaient une race extra-terrestre aujourd'hui disparu. Aster était le seul survivant d'un monde anéanti par l'attaque d'une force obscure. Depuis, le Pooka c'était démené corps et âme pour protéger sa planète d'accueil : la Terre.

En ce moment même, Aster était sur la route pour arriver au plus vite au palais des rêves, là où se tenaient les audiences et les réunions spirituels. Aster se déplaçait à travers un réseau complexe de galeries souterraines créé par sa magie. Lorsqu'il aperçut une lumière poindre au-dessus de sa tête, il comprit qu'il était arrivé à sa destination. A sa sortie du tunnel, il fut éblouit par une lumière beaucoup trop vive pour son œil accommodé depuis quelques heures à l'obscurité des galeries. Ce n'était toutefois pas la lumière du soleil qui troublait sa vue mais plutôt celle du palais d'or devant lui. Bien qu'il faisait nuit noir, le palais des rêves s'illuminait de mille feux grâce au sable d'or avec lequel il avait été construit. Sandy, le propriétaire de cette forteresse, l'avait réalisé à l'aide de sa magie.

Il n'y avait pas d'étage mais le pavement était plus élevé que le sol alentour, si bien qu'on pouvait le comparer à un étrange navire flottant sur une mer d'or. Les tours de ce palais montaient jusqu'au ciel et seuls les dieux pouvaient admirer la fin de sa structure au-dessus des nuages. Aster se dirigea vers ce dôme et des soldats de sable vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'escorter jusqu'au conseil .La porte monumentale, mais étroite, par laquelle ils passèrent se distinguait par sa couleur bleu nuit et le blason du gardien du rêve surplombant l'embouchure. On pouvait très clairement lire dans en dessous d'une petite forme bonhomique représentant Sandy "Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille".

Aster aimait beaucoup cette phrase car elle était aussi synonyme d'espoir. Lorsqu'il était devenu gardien, il avait aussi dû se trouver une devise incarnant les valeurs qu'il défendait. Pour une raison toute particulière et qui lui tenait très à cœur, il avait choisi cette dernière : "Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver".

Aster et les soldats de sable débouchèrent dans un long couloir. Sur les murs, on y avait peint des dragons, des dieux, et des êtres mythologiques de toutes sortes. Au plafond, on pouvait s'émerveiller devant un ciel étoilé mettant en avant les constellations. Par une prodigieuse magie, Sandy avait donné à ce couloir l'illusion que le ciel et la position de la lune se mouvaient au rythme des heures.

Aster ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique la vue de ces constellations. Il repéra très vite les étoiles formant un trapèze nettement reconnaissable de la constellation de Sirius. Sa planète natale Wezen, se trouvait au bas de la constellation. Dire que son monde lui manquait été un euphémisme. Sa peine avait toutefois été noyée dans tous les combats acharnés qu'il avait menés contre les forces obscures. Protéger les trésors de la terre était son but, sa raison de vivre.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une salle si vaste que six mille esprits pouvaient y prendre places. Agencé en demi-cercle comme pour un tribunal, les coupoles au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient soutenues par quatre piliers massifs. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait voir en élévation cinq grand trônes dont un argenté. Ce dernier symbolisait l'autorité de l'homme de la lune sur l'assemblé.

Une fontaine hexagonale prônait au centre de la salle. De cette source s'échappait du sable de rêve à l'état pur. Les esprits pouvaient venir s'y servir à leur guise pour empêcher les cauchemars de hanter leur sommeil.

La première chose que constata Aster en arrivant dans cette salle, c'était qu'elle était complétement vide. Le Pooka avait tendance à toujours arriver sur les lieux avant tout le monde. Les autres gardiens avaient pris l'habitude de se moquer de sa ponctualité maladive en l'appelant affectueusement "Lapin" à l'image de celui du conte d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Son oreille se tendit soudain au son d'un petit tintement. C'était Sandy voguant vers lui sur un petit nuage doré. La moustache d'Aster frémis en voyant l'air grave qu'affichait le visage du petit gardien. Sandy était un esprit gai de nature et il était très rare de le voir la mine inquiète.

-Un problème compagnon ? Demanda Aster en posant sa patte une l'épaule du petit homme.

Un seul symbole apparut au-dessus la tête de ce dernier, il s'agissait d'un lit d'enfant.

-Pitch ? Compris le Pooka.

\- Je vous avais dit que ce cauchemar ambulant reviendrait troubler notre paix ! S'écria une voix à l'entrée de la salle. Je l'avais senti dans ma bedaine !

Un esprit de carrure imposante rejoignit Aster et Sandy. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau rouge et d'une toque en poil de bête.

-Si on écoutait toujours ton ventre Nord, le conseil réunirait ses membres toutes les demi-heures...Objecta Aster entre ses dents.

Le vieil esprit se contenta de rire bruyamment à la remarque du Pooka.

-Ah! Tu as tout faux mon lapin ! Ce n'est pas toutes les demi-heures qu'il faudrait que nous nous réunissions mais tous les quarts d'heure ! Et de préférence autour d'une table !

Aster aurait volontiers jeté son boomerang à la face de ce vieux débris. Il ne pouvait pas supporter son sourire suffisant et ses yeux brillants de malice. Mais bien que leurs disputes fussent fréquentes, elles demeuraient plus orales que physiques. Aucun gardien digne de ce nom n'adhérait à la violence et même si les manières de Nord restaient dures, l'esprit n'aurait jamais sortie ses sabres à l'encontre d'un autre membre du conseil.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos chamailleries stupides ! Entonna une voix cristalline derrière eux.

En se retournant, Aster découvrit la silhouette coloré de la gardienne de la mémoire. Etrange mélange entre l'oiseau et la femme, Fée était un esprit doux mais autoritaire en situation de crise. Elle regarda sévèrement ses deux collègues qui baissèrent rapidement la tête car craignant sa colère.

-Qu'importe ton ventre Nord ! Continua-t-elle, Pitch et ses sbires se sont introduits sur mon territoire lorsque je suis parti collecter les mémoires. Une de mes fées a pu les surprendre qui rodaient près du palais des dents !

\- Est-elle sur de ce qu'elle avance? Demanda Nord septique. Pitch n'est plus qu'un esprit de force secondaire depuis que nous l'avons vaincu. Déchu de sa position de gardien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il se terrait comme un lapin depuis des siècles sous le lit des enfants!

Aster jeta un regard noir au géant barbu mais se contint de relever l'affront, la situation était trop grave pour qu'il s'attarde sur ce genre de remarque.

-Nord, tu oublies que je suis la gardienne de la mémoire ! Tout ce que a vue ma guerrière, elle me l'a transmis par télépathie pour que je constate la situation par moi-même. C'est bien Pitch que j'ai vue accompagné de quelques cauchemars !

Sandy tenta d'exposer son avis sur la chose mais ses compagnons d'armes abandonnèrent très vite d'essayer de traduire les symboles de sable s'affichant au-dessus de sa tête. Dépité le gardien muet se contenta d'écouter attentivement la conversation.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, conclu Fée. Nous savons tous que l'affronter seul serait une grave erreur. Il faut le chasser de mes terres avant qu'il prenne d'assaut le palais des dents !

-Tes guerrières restées sur place ont elle la force de contrer ses attaques ? S'enquit Aster.

\- Oui mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps...

\- Pourquoi Pitch viendrait attaquer de front l'un de nos territoires ?

\- Nous nous poserons ce genre de question plus tard, s'écria Nord, tout le monde sur mon traineau ! Direction: le palais des dents !

Depuis qu'il avait pénétré l'atmosphère terrestre en catastrophe avec son vaisseau, Aster avait un terrible mal de l'air qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à guérir. A son grand désespoir, Nord, qui connaissait cette faiblesse, le narguait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion en conduisant son traineau dans des virages serrés et des descentes abruptes. Cependant, grâce à un cristal de téléportation, le voyage vers le palais des dents avait été de courte durée. Si ses collègues gardiens n'avaient pas étaient présent, il aurait volontiers embrassé le sol à ses pieds tant il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme.

-Fée et Aster, vous resterez au palais pour organiser sa défense. Quand à Sandy et moi, nous partons le plus vite possible en éclaireurs afin de repérer où se cache Pitch et ses acolytes. Commanda Nord en remontant sur son traineau.

-Et puis-je savoir depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? Répliqua Aster en se dressant face à lui.

-A moins que tu ne l'as oublié mon lapin, Pitch se déplace grâce à une magie nocturne. Il sera plus facile pour moi et Sandy de le repérer puisque nous avons les moyens magiques de le poursuivre. Fée et toi serez beaucoup plus efficaces à orchestrer la riposte du palais si nous ne l'interceptons pas avant.

Avant qu'Aster ai pu protester, Fée le tira loin du traineau.

-Nord à raison Aster, Sandy et lui seront bien plus efficaces que nous pour détecter la présence de Pitch sur le territoire. Nous serons bien plus utiles au palais pour mettre en place une stratégie de défense…

A contre cœur, Aster suivi la gardienne. Ils furent vites accueillit par les fées des dents qui les escortèrent vers la forteresse. Dans un style d'architecture indou, la cour extérieure du palais était traversée par une rivière artificielle. A sa source, une cascade qu'on disait avoir des vertus médicinales. Sur le pan de pierre en grès rouge d'où s'échappait l'eau était incrustée une mosaïque. La disposition symétrique de cette dernière mettait en avant l'image de la gardienne qui collectait les souvenir heureux des enfants. L'allée principale où se déplaçaient les deux gardiens était doublées d'avenues plantées d'arbustes et bordées de verdure et de parterres de fleurs. Tout le bâtiment face à eux était simplement fait de brique et le bois mais décoré d'un magnifique revêtement en porcelaine. Les portiques qui reliaient entre eux les différents corps de bâtiments étaient maintenu par une multitude de colonnes. Les gardiens passèrent par la porte d'un pavillon monumental. L'intérieure du palais était décorées avec des incrustations de cuivre, d'ivoire, de nacre et de perles. C'était un véritable enchantement pour les yeux.

Fée et Aster se dirigèrent droit vers la bibliothèque pour se documenter sur une stratégie de défense. Les gardiens avaient déjà eu à faire face à Pitch par passé et ils savaient que la créature démoniaque était intelligente et sournoise. L'avantage du palais de Fée était son incroyable documentation. Au bout d'une heure, les deux compagnons s'accordèrent pour placer Aster avec une dizaine de guerrières vers une brèche inquiétante s'étant formé sur la muraille de la forteresse. Le plus gros de l'armée se positionnerait ensuite avec leur reine à la porte principale. Ils restèrent toute la nuit à attendre avec appréhension des nouvelles de leurs compagnons où un mouvement suspect en bas des murailles. Rien pourtant ne se produisit et lorsque des rayons de soleil vinrent annoncer l'arrivé de l'aube, Fée et Aster furent ravi de voir revenir leurs amis sain et sauf.

-Peut-être ne faisait-il qu'observer notre défense, tenta la gardienne.

-C'est possible, accorda Nord. Pitch pourrait nous espionner pendant des mois jusqu'à trouver un point faible à nos tactiques...

Fatigué par cette nuit d'inquiétudes, les quatre esprits étaient à présent tous réunis autour d'une tasse de thé. Pitch n'attaquait jamais de jour et les gardiens en profitèrent pour se reposer. Les gardiens hésitaient à repartir sur leur territoire respectif. Ils prirent finalement la décision de faire tourner leur tour de garde jusqu'à ce que leurs soupçons d'une attaque soient écartés.

Lapin fut le seul à rester auprès de Fée. Paques était encore loin devant lui et il pouvait se permettre d'accorder de son temps à la jeune gardienne et la rassurer par sa présence. A sa grande tristesse, les gardiens étaient loin d'être proche en dehors des périodes de crises. Les esprits de la terre étaient des créatures très occupé par leurs missions vis à vie de l'équilibre naturel. Sur Wezen, Aster avait lui-même été un esprit saisonnier avant de perdre une majeur partie de sa puissance. Aujourd'hui il n'avait la force que d'assurer le premier jour du printemps mais jadis, il avait rythmé les années de sa planète par de nombreux printemps à couper le souffle. Une des particularités de sa planète était que ni Hiver, ni automne n'existait. Des été très rigoureux avaient poussés son peuple à se réfugier sous terre une bonne partie de l'année. Venaient ensuite des pluies torrentielles semblables aux moussons de la terre. Pendant une trentaine de jours, les végétaux revenaient alors à la vie pour tapisser les sols de fleurs et de fruits. Aster et les autres Pooka étaient des esprits assurant la fertilité de ces jours bénis pour que le cycle se répète l'année suivante. Sa tribu et la complicité qu'il avec elle lui manquait terriblement et c'est pourquoi il cherchait auprès des gardiens la famille qui lui avait été si violemment arraché. Fée était comme une sœur pour lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui offrir son soutient en restant à ses côtés pour la journée.

Fée proposa à Aster de s'allonger quelques heures pour se reposé mais le Pooka déclina poliment l'offre. Ainsi, les deux amis restèrent dans la bibliothèque à siroté leur thé jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de guerrières se pressent vers eux. Dans une langue incompréhensible pour Aster, une des petites fées s'avança vers sa reine l'air paniqué. Après un étrange échange, la gardienne se tourna précipitamment vers Aster, les sourcils tortus d'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda le Pooka.

-Une de mes fées manque à l'appel, chuchota Fée la gorge nouée.

-N'est-elle pas tout simplement occupé à collecter des souvenirs?

\- Non, son escouade de collecte ne la pas vue de la nuit, précisa la gardienne la mine de plus en plus défaite par la crainte.

-Où a-t-elle était vue pour la dernière fois ?

\- C'est...C'est elle...Bégaya Fée en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque.

C'était mauvais signe quand l'élocution de Fée se résumait à quelques mots indistincts. Cela arrivait soi parce qu'elle avait commis une erreur, soit parce qu'elle était honteuse de quelque chose. Aster pris son ami par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

-C'est elle qui quoi ? L'encouragea Aster.

\- C'est elle qui m'a envoyé la vision pour Pitch...Avoua-t-elle les yeux larmoyant. Je l'ai renvoyé au palais des dents après qu'elle m'a informé de la situation. Je me suis ensuite précipité au conseil. Les fées pensaient qu'elle était partie avec moi et c'est pour cela qu'aucune ne s'est inquiétée pour leur sœur avant l'arrivée du jour...

\- Tu penses que Pitch s'est servi d'elle pour nous tendre un piège ?

-Je...je ne suis sûr de rien, pleura la gardienne, mais...

-Je t'écoute.

-Cette fée n'est pas comme les autres...Elle à un comportement assez impulsif et disparait souvent pendant des heures pour finalement revenir de la collecte totalement bredouille.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. Aster réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

\- Est-t-il possible qu'elle ait changé de camp ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Mes guerrières sont des souvenirs de bonheur à l'état pur. Elles naissent lors du premier rire d'un nourrisson. Si, comme tu le supposes, Pitch est arrivé à en faire sa complice, il lui aurait fallu une bonne motivation pour le suivre. Argumenta la gardienne. Mes fées sont tenues par le secret professionnel et ne peuvent révéler à personne des informations sur les gardiens ou leur travail. Elles ne sont pas des esclaves mais m'ont toujours généreusement apporté leur aide par gratitude envers ma personne. C'est grâce à ma magie qu'elles naissent et elles sont comme des filles pour moi !

-Mais tu as bien dit que celle-ci n'était pas comme ses sœurs ?

\- Certes elle à toujours était plus curieuse et intrépide mais je ne l'imagine pas une seconde rentrer dans le jeu de Pitch !

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est joué de son innocence et de sa naïveté pour obtenir des éléments lui permettant d'avoir le dessus sur nous...

\- Je ne sais pas...Je suis inquiète Aster...Et si...

Soudain, une explosion suivie d'un tintement résonna au dehors. C'était le bruit du portail de téléportation de Nord. Fée et Aster se précipitèrent dans la cour du palais. Le gardien atterrit en catastrophe, rasant l'herbe et les fleurs à son passage.

-Montez vite ! Leur hurla-t-il. Pitch s'est introduit dans la salle du conseil ! Nous faire croire qu'il était ici n'était qu'une ruse pour plus facilement pouvoir dérober à Sandy du sable de rêve !

A son grand désespoir, Aster grimpa une nouvelle sur cet objet de torture qui allait les mener droit vers leur ennemi.

Horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Aster avait le souffle coupé.

Ils leurs avaient fallu à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre Sandy à la salle du conseil. Près de la fontaine, le gardien se dressait courageusement face à un esprit à la peau couleur grisâtre et aux yeux noir profond. La créature avait dans une main une gourde contenant du sable de rêve et dans l'autre une petite fée étouffé par sa force destructrice.

-J'ai mis du temps à venir à bout de tes guerriers de sable petit homme, mais j'ai finalement obtenu ce que je désirais. Susurra le gardien déchu avec un sourire satisfait.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Pitch, contra Aster, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

-Oh Lapin, comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Je vois que tu as amené tout tes amis avec toi ! Ne t'en fais pas compagnon, j'étais sur le départ, j'avais juste une petite courses à faire. Chantonna Pitch en brandissant sa gourde.

-Retourne te cacher sous le lit des enfants et laisse nous en paix ! Vociféra Nord d'une voix haineuse.

Pitch pris alors un air faussement toucher par les dires de Nord.

-Retourner à cette base besogne alors que j'ai à présent le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'on me craigne même de jour ? Tu n'y penses pas Nord ! La seule paix que je vous permettrais de trouver c'est par la mort que vous y gouterez ! Oublié et ignoré par le monde comme je l'ai été pendant des siècles !

\- Rends-moi ma guerrière! S'interposa Fée en brandissant une épée vers l'esprit des ténèbres.

L'attention de Pitch se tourna alors vers la petite créature étouffée par la pression de sa main.

-Tu veux parler de ce petit bout de femme ? Dit-il en levant finalement des yeux brulant de défis vers la gardienne.

-Tu t'attaques à plus faible que toi à présent? Riposta la reine des fées, ça ne m'étonne pas une seconde d'un esprit sans honneur comme toi !

Mais Pitch se contenta de rire face à l'insulte de la gardienne. Le sang des gardiens se refroidit nette à l'écoute de ce son monocorde qui résonnait dans la pièce tel la promesse d'un malheur imminent.

-M'attaquer à plus faible que moi ? Tu te fourvoie Fée! J'ai au contraire enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma mesure. Cette petite créature a été plus maline et plus courageuse que vous tous ici réuni ! Alors que vous tombiez dans mon piège en vous rendant tel des idiots au palais des dents, c'est la seule qui ai compris mes réelles attentions et qui s'est interposé entre moi et cette fontaine !

-Laisse la partir, elle n'a fait que remplir son devoir envers les gardiens, ton vrai combat est contre nous à présent ! Revendiqua Aster à pleins poumons.

-Hélas, je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour elle, avoua Pitch en prenant un air apitoyé. Lorsqu'on me fait obstacle, on finit toujours par en payer les conséquences.

Il jeta alors le corps sans vie de la petite fée par terre. Fée ne put retenir un cri déchiré par la tristesse et se précipita sur la dépouille de sa fille.

\- Que la mort de cette guerrière vous serve de leçon, menaça l'être sombre avant de se changer soudain en un nuage d'insectes noirs comme la nuit.

Aster et ses collègues firent tout leur possible pour anéantir la nuée mais elle se dispersa très vite aux quatre vents.

-Monstre ! Hurla Aster bien que Pitch était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'éprouvait le Pooka en ce moment le renvoyait à la terrible vision des membres de sa tribu tués par esprit démoniaque avait asservi et ravagé sa planète sans aucune pitié. La civilisation de Wezen était avancée mais pacifique. Aster fut pourtant le seul à échapper au massacre. Accueillit et soigné par l'homme de la lune, un esprit de classe divine, il avait fait la promesse de protéger la terre, sa planète d'adoption, du sort qu'avait connue Wezen. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait profondément inutile. Il avait échoué à protéger l'un des siens et il s'en blâmerait éternellement.

-Je suis tellement désolé Fée...Commença Aster.

-Nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des débutants...Fini Nord en regardant avec désespoir le petit corps de la guerrière.

Tous les gardiens affichés une mine prostré et se fut curieusement Fée qui poussa ses compagnons à reprendre leurs esprits.

\- Mes amis, ce n'est pas le moment de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Pitch à l'air d'avoir un plan précis en tête et nous ne pouvons pas nous autoriser le moindre répit avant de l'avoir déjoué !

Les gardiens acquiescèrent et Sandy requit leur attention par un tintement aigu.

-Sandy a raison, compris Nord, Pitch a à présent du sable de rêve à sa disposition. Qui sait à quelle fin il va l'utiliser !

Pendant plusieurs jours, les gardiens firent des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Fée pour en déduire la magie noir qui pouvait résultait du sable de rêve. A leur grande frayeur, ils découvrirent que si Pitch avait un minimum d'imagination et un grain de folie, ils pourraient modeler le sable à sa guise pour faire naître des monstres cauchemardesques.

Les mois passèrent, et pourtant, aucune attaque ne se produisit. Le monde des esprits avait était mis sous état d'urgence. Vigilance était devenue le mot d'ordre et beaucoup d'esprits, même saisonniers, effectuaient des patrouilles pour découvrir la tanière de Pitch. Tout effort se révéla toutefois vain et au bout de quelque temps, Fée pris la décision d'organisé une veillée Funèbre pour sa fille morte au combat. La petite créature avait épuisé toute son âme magique pour défendre le sable de rêve et un tel sacrifice méritait un grand hommage.

Tous les esprits de la terre furent conviés à déposer un présent devant le corps de la petite fée. Les gardiens étaient alors loin de se douter que cette invitation changerait leur monde à jamais.

S'il vous plait chers lecteurs, il est gratifiant de recevoir des commentaires.

Un grand merci à Emmawh pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Merci pour le soutient de Yukomin, qui m'a soutenu tout au long de cette aventure.

Je vous conseille vivement de lire "Coeur de Glace", sa fanfiction sur les 5 légendes.


	2. "Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver "

Chapitre II

"Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver "

Bien que le printemps se rapprochait à grand pas, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Aster s'était revêtu d'un costume de cérémonie. Les funérailles étaient chose rare dans le monde des esprits. Pourtant Aster lui-même avait cru voir sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il avait atterrit en catastrophe sur la Terre.

Un esprit ne pouvait mourir que de quatre manières. La première de ces possibilités, et la plus extrême, était de croiser la route d'un esprit dévoreur d'âmes. C'était ce qui était arrivé à la planète d'Aster. Thanatos rentrait dans la classe des esprits ayant brisé leur contrat avec l'équilibre universel. Lorsqu'un esprit venait au monde, il naissait automatiquement avec une âme dite "magique". Plus l'élément naturel que vous contrôliez était primaire, plus votre noyau magique était consistant et puissant. Mais si vous veniez à aller au-delà des limites naturelles imposées par les lois de mère nature, ce noyau pouvait se consumer et ainsi mettre fin à votre existence. Les dévoreurs d'âmes étaient des esprits qui, ayant trop joué avec leurs limites, avaient fait exploser leur noyau magique. Mais à la place de tuer le propriétaire, l'explosion du noyau avait créée un trou noir avide de matière magique à absorber. Les dévoreurs d'âmes étaient uniquement guidés par leur faim. Véritable fléau de l'univers, un seul dévoreur pouvait parfois suffire à anéantir un monde entier comme ce fut le cas pour la planète d'Aster.

La seconde manière de mourir était lorsque, par dévotion, vous choisissiez de fusionner votre noyau magique à l'équilibre universel. Des esprits comme le vent avait par exemple tant travaillé à préserver cet équilibre qu'il avait fusionné avec la nature et en était devenu invisible et impalpable.

La plus fréquente façon de mourir lorsque vous étiez classé comme un esprit divin, légendaire ou mythologique, était de perdre la foi que les humains avaient mise en vous. Cela avait failli arriver à Pitch. Ce dernier avait perdu une majeure partie de ses croyants à la fin du moyen Age.

Enfin, la plus simple façon de mourir était de le désirer. Un esprit pouvait donc à sa guise choisir l'heure de sa mort. Cette mort était souvent désirée par les très vieux esprits qui souhaitaient trouver la paix après une longue vie de servitude pour l'équilibre universel.

Aster avait failli se laisser mourir lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul sur Terre. L'homme de la lune et les esprits terrestres l'avait pourtant aidé à guérir son âme brisée en lui montrant toute les beautés de leur monde. Aster était ainsi devenu l'incarnation de l'espoir car il avait persisté à chercher un grain de lumière dans l'avenir alors même que s'étendait derrière lui un passé des plus sombres.

En cadeau à la petite fée tombée au combat, Aster avait concocté les plus fins de ses mets en chocolat qu'il brûlerait sur le socle des offrandes. Chaque présent aurait pour but de permettre à l'âme de la guerrière de trouver la paix. Ainsi, l'énergie magique qui lui avait appartenue, et à présent dispersée dans l'espace, pourrait s'imbiber d'ondes positives. Si ce genre de rituel n'était pas fait dans les règles, des bouleversements dans l'ordre naturel pouvaient avoir lieu. Les catastrophes naturelles avaient souvent pour origine une magie qui n'avait pas pu se disperser équitablement dans l'espace.

La maison d'Aster était beaucoup plus modeste que les palais des autres gardiens. Dans un réseau souterrain qu'il avait lui-même creusé, une porte en bois de chêne et peinte couleur émeraude accueillait ses visiteurs. Cette porte menait vers une petite cuisine d'où s'échappait des fourneaux la douce odeur de petits légumes cuits à la vapeur.

Lorsqu'un esprit utilisait trop de ses pouvoirs, il pouvait, comme tout mortel, retrouver sa force en mangeant et dormant. Lorsqu'Aster allait porter aux enfants de la Terre des mets en chocolat, il lui fallait après dormir une bonne semaine pour récupérer ses forces. Parcourir le monde en un jour demandait une quantité considérable de magie et Aster n'avait plus la même puissance que jadis.

Le Pooka avait construit un magnifique jardin autour de sa demeure. Dans cette garenne, le printemps y était éternel et les fleurs abondantes comme sur sa planète. Les bras chargés d'offrandes, Aster tapa trois fois du pied sur le sol. Un trou apparu alors et il y plongea aussitôt.

Seul témoignage de son passage, un étrange aster d'un bleu pâle. Il poussa là où le trou s'était formé quelques secondes plus tôt. À bien y regarder, les pétales de cette fleur étaient disposés de telle manière qu'on pouvait la comparer à une petite étoile bleu sur un parterre nu et infertile...

Comment pouvait-il être possible que la salle du conseil soit si peu remplie ?

Aster regardait toutes les places inoccupées autour de lui avec indignation.

\- Les esprits saisonniers ont beaucoup trop de travail en ce moment... Commenta Fée qui tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Le printemps est la saison la plus complexe à organiser. L'enjeu est important car c'est elle qui assure la naissance des nouvelles générations... Ma guerrière était un esprit tertiaire, je ne peux donc espérer que tout les esprits du monde soient présents aujourd'hui...

\- Mais sans leurs offrandes, il y a toujours un risque que son âme ne trouve jamais la paix ! Objecta Nord , lui aussi scandalisé que si peu d'esprits aient fait le déplacement pour assister aux funérailles.

\- Écoutez, commença Fée la gorge nouée, je comprends les raisons de votre colère mais... Mais Fée ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle s'effondra en larmes un milieu de la salle et ses compagnons se précipitèrent pour lui offrir leur soutien.

\- Tout est de ma faute ! Sanglota la reine des fées. Si je ne l'avais pas renvoyée toute seule au palais... Oh Aster ! Te souviens-tu quand j'ai douté de sa fidélité ? Je pensais qu'elle avait rejoint Pitch alors que c'est la seule qui s'est dressée contre ce monstre ! C'était une guerrière hors du commun et à cause de mon incompétence elle...

\- Du calme, du calme...Chuchota Aster en tapotant le dos de son amie. Ce n'est en rien ta faute Fée. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est Pitch.

Fée pleura sur l'épaule d'Aster jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Unis face à ce nouveau malheur, les gardiens regardèrent les quelques retardataires s'asseoir à leur place.

La gardienne de la mémoire se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et fit de son mieux pour rejoindre l'estrade, le regard déterminé et la démarche digne d'une grande reine. Elle s'adressa alors devant l'assemblée face à elle.

\- Pour tes funérailles ma fille, nous voulons tous ensemble, ta famille, ainsi que tes amis te dire au revoir et adieu. Notre peine est immense mais nous voulons t'offrir de joyeuses funérailles. Tu étais pour nous un modèle de vie… Un exemple à suivre. Tu étais un être spirituel et cette cérémonie n'est qu'un voyage vers un monde d'amour. À l'heure de ta mort, il nous reste des milliers de souvenirs de toi pour alimenter chacun de nos jours de vie. Repose en paix mon enfant… La vie ne dure qu'un instant… L'amour pour les défunts est éternel. Nous ne t'oublierons pas….

Tremblante, Fée vint s'asseoir sur son trône et les esprits commencèrent à défiler devant la dépouille de la petite guerrière. Le corps des esprits restait intact même après leur mort. On aurait dit que la petite créature dormait. Elle avait été placée sur un nuage d'or réalisé par le gardien du rêve.

La procession commença avec l'offrande d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles de la part du farfadet. Autre légende présente, la cigogne qui était toujours profondément sensible à la mort des enfants. Elle offrit à la fille de Fée un magnifique drap en soie. Une vingtaine d'autres êtres légendaires défilèrent par la suite. Puis, toutes les sœurs de la petite fée vinrent lui offrir des présents. Objets abandonnés par les humains et qu'elles avaient avec application collectionné au fil des siècles, le spectacle était étrange mais émouvant. Nord plaça dans le feu funéraire une petite perle agate qui, lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec la braise, se transforma en un feu d'artifice de couleur et de musique. Aster vint à son tour déposer quantité de victuailles dans le feu. Les odeurs florales, douces et vertes du chocolat fondu embaumèrent délicieusement la pièce.

Enfin, Fée arracha de sa coiffe une de ses plumes si rares et si précieuses et la déposa délicatement dans le feu.

\- C'est une partie de moi qui meurt avec toi ma fille, réussit-elle à déclarer. Que ma magie t'aide à trouver le chemin de l'équilibre universel.

Bien qu'Aster tentait de garder espoir, il avait secrètement peur que tous ces présents ne suffisent pas à guider la petite âme. Sa mort avait était trop violente et il aurait fallu quantité d'autres présents spirituels pour que la haine qui avait provoquée sa mort s'équilibre à l'amour de son souvenir.

Au moment où tous pensèrent la cérémonie terminée, un froid glacial pénétra dans la pièce. Les oreilles du Pooka se dressèrent, alertes. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que ses compagnons s'étaient eux aussi dressés sur leurs jambes. Une magie permettait normalement de tempérer la salle du conseil. La seule raison à cette chute de température était loin d'être rassurante. Seule une créature sur Terre avait le pouvoir de geler l'air de par sa seule présence. Un bruit régulier se rapprochait d'eux. Ils aperçurent alors une silhouette appuyée sur un bâton à l'extrémité tordu.

\- Jack Frost, signala Aster en voyant un esprit capuchonné se diriger vers eux.

En un instant, Aster s'était armé de son boomerang et se préparait à lancer une attaque. Mais Fée retint son geste.

\- Pas de violence en ce jour Aster, intima la gardienne la mine compatissante pour le Pooka.

Le sang battait dans les tempes de ce dernier. Des images douloureuses revenaient telles des éclairs foudroyer son esprit. Il n'avait qu'un but en cet instant : tuer.

\- Comment oses-tu venir en ces lieux ! Cracha Nord. Ses yeux n'étaient que de petites billes remplies de haine et de dégout.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la pièce et la fontaine de sable se tarit rapidement pour faire place à de larges stalactites.

Partout autour d'eux, les esprits présents criaient au scandale.

\- Jack Frost, le dévoreur d'âme est ici ! S'écria l'un d'eux sur l'estrade

\- Que quelqu'un chasse ce monstre de la salle du conseil ! Scanda un autre.

Mais le dénommé Jack n'avait pas l'air affecté par l'attitude de l'assemblée à son égard. Il se plaça devant les cinq trônes et attendit qu'on lui donne la parole.

Aster passait par tous les états psychologiques possibles et imaginables en la présence du monstre qui avait détruit tous ses espoirs en arrivant sur Terre.

Pour toute réponse, l'esprit de l'hiver tendit un étrange fourreau sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

Un point d'interrogation apparu au-dessus de la tête de Sandy.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Nord, méfiant.

\- Un présent. Leur répondit une voix qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendue jusqu'alors.

La partie inférieure de leur vaisseau avait pris feu lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la stratosphère.

\- Nous perdons de l'altitude beaucoup trop vite Claus ! Cria Aster à son compagnon.

\- Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur les manettes Aster... Lui répondit son copilote, un Pooka de couleur châtaigne.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas mourir si près du but ! Gémit Aster.

\- Je suis désolé mon ami, il semble que cette aventure va prendre fin ici...

Mais Aster n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la galaxie dans l'espoir de trouver une planète d'accueil. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, une petite planète leur avait finalement tendu les bras dans l'infinité de l'espace. Son éclat bleuté avait été la promesse d'un lendemain meilleur. Mais le vaisseau, endommagé par son long périple, n'avait pas tenu bon face aux contraintes de la gravité terrestre. Aster prit la décision de reprendre les commandes manuelles du vaisseau. Bien qu'Aster n'ait jamais été formé pour piloter un tel engin et que la manœuvre d'atterrissage s'annonçait périlleuse, il devait absolument tenter le tout pour le tout. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la salle des machines pour déconnecter le pilote automatique.

\- Il faut que je parte sur l'aile ouest du vaisseau Claus ! Prévint Aster en prenant la direction de la sortie de la salle des commandes. Mais le vaisseau tanga dangereusement sur le côté.

\- C'est de la folie ! Lui cria l'autre Pooka.

\- Nous n'avons rien à perdre ! Riposta le Pooka gris.

Mais Claus se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force.

\- Ne me laisse pas, lui conjura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le cœur d'Aster se serra. Bien sûr qu'il désirait plus que tout rester aux côtés de son compagnon, mais les minutes étaient comptées s'il voulait sauver leur deux vies. Aster était persuadé qu'il leur restait une chance de survivre. Aster se pencha vers la truffe de Claus pour y déposer un baiser.

\- C'est notre dernière chance, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

\- J'ai peur Aster... Lui avoua son ami.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, mais ne laissons par la peur geler nos âmes, agissons du mieux que nous pouvons ! Annonça courageusement Aster en serrant dans ses bras le plus jeune Pooka.

\- Ne me quitte pas... Murmura ce dernier en cachant sa truffe dans le duvet de son compagnon.

\- Je serais très vite de retour, lui assura Aster, se détachant doucement de son amant. Continue à essayer de faire répondre les commandes en attendant !

\- Aster !

Mais Aster se détourna et couru du plus vite qu'il le put vers la salle des machines. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à déconnecter le pilotage automatique. Le manoeuvre du vaisseau se présentait toutefois plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Au lieu de ralentir leur chute, il n'avait réussi qu'à la précipiter et il sentit la pesanteur de plus en plus forte le clouer au sol. Il tenta de rejoindre Claus mais ses muscles ne pouvaient supporter une telle pression. Puis Aster se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait échoué. Jamais il ne pourrait de nouveau vivre en paix, jamais il ne pourrait revoir la joie dans les yeux de son compagnon, jamais. Il aurait dû rester auprès de Claus et mourir dans ses bras... En quelques secondes, tout ne fut que flammes et explosions autour de lui.

Le noyau magique d'Aster, déjà affaibli par son combat avec Thanatos, n'eut aucun moyen de résister à un tel choc et toute son énergie se dispersa dans l'espace. L'obscurité accueillit sa vision et le vide enveloppa son esprit.

« Si seulement j'avais été assez fort pour protéger les miens. » Se lamenta intérieurement Aster.

Le Pooka se sentit d'abord flotter dans une brume épaisse. Il aurait voulu avoir un moyen de se déplacer dans ce nouvel espace où le temps semblait s'être figé. Son corps refusait toutefois de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant n'était-il pas plus qu'énergie ? Son âme devrait être libre d'errer où bon lui semblait. À moins qu'il n'ait pas encore quitté son corps ? Aster avait beau faire appel à sa magie, elle ne répondait pas à son appel.

Dans un ultime effort, sa vue tenta de briser la barrière de ses paupières. La lumière était intense tout autour de lui. Le sol était humide dans son dos et il n'avait jamais respiré un air si glacial. Il se sentait excessivement lourd et tous ses sens étaient brouillés par une fulgurante douleur dans sa poitrine. Sa patte rencontra une plaie béante longeant son plexus. Le feu produisait un incroyable contraste avec la terre blanche tout autour de lui. Le vaisseau n'était plus qu'une carcasse de métal en fusion. Le corps d'Aster était allongé sur une étrange poudre blanche. Son contact était froid mais confortable et il aurait avec joie replongé dans le sommeil si le souvenir de Claus n'avait pas traversé son esprit.

Où était son amour ? Avait-il survécu ?

Il avait beau tenter de se lever, son corps ne répondait pas. Il se sentait horriblement vide et impuissant. Sa magie avait presque entièrement fuit son âme et c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore éveillé.

\- Claus... Parvint-il à murmurer désespérément.

Son ouïe fine détecta alors un étrange crissement. Le Pooka parvint à tourner les yeux vers la source de ce bruit. Une étrange silhouette vêtue de bleu était penchée sur une autre forme étendue au sol. Aster comprit que c'était celle de son compagnon.

Il entendit le tintement d'une arme blanche. Si il devina si facilement l'origine de ce son, c'est parce que sa dague produisait la même musique lorsqu'elle était sortie de son fourreau. Le cœur du Pooka s'emballa. Se pourrait-il que cette planète soit tout aussi hostile que celle qu'il venait de fuir ? La volonté de protéger son amant du danger poussa Aster à utiliser les derniers grains d'énergies qu'il lui restait.

Il parvint à redresser la tête vers la silhouette bleue.

\- Claus ! Appela-t-il avec force.

Mais la petite forme dans la poudre blanche n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre et restait inerte à quelques mètres de lui.

Il vit soudain la forme bleutée tourner son attention vers lui. Sa tête était capuchonnée mais Aster nota que la créature était bipède tout comme lui, bien que de plus petite taille. Elle avait d'étranges pattes sans pelage dotées de cinq doigts au lieu de quatre. Les doutes du Pooka se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut sa dague dans les longs et pales appendices de la créature. Tout comme lui, cette dernière l'observait avec attention.

\- Qu'es-tu ? Que nous veux-tu ? Demanda Aster d'une voix forte par peur que la créature ne perçoive sa faiblesse. Puis Aster distingua le sang recouvrant la lame blanche de sa dague.

C'était un sang de couleur rosée, celui-là même que pompait l'âme d'un esprit pour le faire vivre.

Puis il comprit enfin. La créature venait d'éventrer son compagnon pour se nourrir de son âme. Aster sentit quelque chose en lui se briser. Il avait promis à Claus un monde paisible et sans danger où les fleurs pousseraient par millier sur des sols fertiles. Mais la réalité était qu'ils avaient quitté la tanière d'un loup pour se réfugier dans celle d'un monstre faisant régner un froid glacial sur sa planète.

Aster cria sa misère à pleins poumons et cette réaction fit reculer de quelques pas son ennemi. Aster pu alors voir plus clairement la dépouille de Claus couverte de sang d'âme et la poitrine perforée. En un instant, Aster était sur ses deux pattes et se jetait violemment sur le monstre l'ayant privé à tout jamais d'amour.

\- Maudite sois-tu, créature ! Cracha le Pooka avec une colère meurtrière inscrite sur son visage. Mais la créature esquiva son attaque, il ramassa une branche au sol et s'envola littéralement dans les airs. Aster n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de s'étonner du phénomène. Il tomba à genoux près de Claus et, bien qu'il sache son compagnon mort depuis déjà quelques temps, il tenta tout de même de le réveiller.

\- Mon amour je t'en prie ouvre les yeux ! Supplia-t-il.

Mais Claus resterait désormais à jamais figé dans un sommeil mortel. Son âme n'était plus. Il pleura sur la dépouille de son aimé pendant ce qui lui sembla être des années entières. Sur cette planète de malheur, aucun moyen n'avait eu l'air d'être mis en œuvre pour distinguer les heures ou les jours. Les nuages n'avaient l'air de ne filtrer qu'une lumière froide et aucune forme de vie n'étaient parvenue à en tirer l'énergie nécessaire pour subsister. Dans ce lieu sordide, Aster attendait la mort comme une délivrance. Le vent raclait son corps et celui de Claus sans ménagement. Il crut devenir fou tant son sifflement était harassant et il eut des hallucinations un nombre si incalculables de fois qu'il ne prit pas garde aux voix qui résonnaient autour de lui.

Deux êtres d'une curieuse nature étaient pourtant parvenus à arriver jusqu'à lui. Leur faces étaient nues et leur museau inexistant. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard d'une gigantesque créature. Surprise, cette dernière commença à hurler à l'autre :

\- Sandy ! Il y a deux survivants ici viens vite !

Aster cru alors à une nouvelle attaque.

\- Arrière mangeur d'âmes ! Hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur le géant avec haine.

Il commença à lui assener de violents coups de poings avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il ne se souvint toutefois pas de l'issue du combat car soudain il sentit pleuvoir sur lui une magie très fine. Ses paupières devinrent alors lourdes et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

À son réveil, il se trouvait allongé sur un lit. Un feu agrémentait un coin de la pièce et une créature avec une antenne sur la tête le regardait avec compassion. C'était la marque d'un esprit de classe divine.

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé étranger, annonça le dieu d'un ton doux.

\- Qu'... Qui êtes-vous ? Essaya d'articuler Aster la gorge sèche.

\- Avant toute chose, il vous faut boire quelque chose, répondit l'inconnu en tapant des mains.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place à la plus belle créature qu'Aster ait jamais vu. D'un étrange pelage arc-en-ciel, cette dernière parvint jusqu'à lui, volant grâce à de grandes ailes transparentes.

\- Buvez s'il-vous-plaît, entonna le petit être d'une voix douce et conciliante.

Aster, trop désorienté pour refuser, s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il eu bu goulument l'étrange liquide sucré, ses idées commencèrent à s'éclaircir.

\- C'est du lait de poule, précisa la petite créature. Nord a demandé à ses lutins d'en faire pour vous. Il était un peu en colère que vous l'ayez attaqué sans motif mais c'est un homme sage. Nous avons tous compris que vos actes étaient dictés par la peur et nous ne vous en tenons pas rancune. Après tout, c'est normal d'avoir l'esprit brouillé après les horribles épreuves que vous venez de vivre...

\- Cela suffit Fée, coupa l'esprit de classe Divine. Laisse-moi avec notre invité je te prie. Avant tout bavardage, je dois m'entretenir seul avec lui.

\- Bien maître, acquiesça la petite créature. On se voit plus tard, dit-elle en souriant gentiment à Aster. Puis elle repartit à tire d'aile vers l'endroit d'où elle était venue.

\- Pardonne la fougue de ma disciple, s'excusa l'esprit, elle est encore jeune et manque de convenance.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Aster, essayant de se redresser.

Le dieu s'avança vers lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Du calme mon ami, mon nom est Manny et je suis le gardien spirituel de cette planète.

\- Comment diable un tel monde peut-il avoir un guide de classe divine ? Lança Aster d'un ton amer.

\- Un tel monde dis-tu ? Demanda Manny en levant légèrement un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement.

Bien que le physique de Manny l'indisposa, le Pooka sentait une aura bienveillante autour de l'esprit et il ne tarda pas à tout lui dévoiler. Aster raconta son histoire. Il parla à Manny de sa planète, du drame qu'il avait vécu et de sa fuite avec son compagnon. Il parla aussi de l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu et de comment son compagnon avait perdu la vie.

Manny, l'air soudain soucieux, s'assit à côté d'Aster.

\- Tu dis que la créature qui a tué ton compagnon était vêtue d'un capuchon bleu ?

\- Oui. Affirma Aster.

Un long silence entre les deux esprits s'ensuivi. Un combat intérieur avait l'air de se jouer dans les yeux de Manny. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, le sage fini par adresser à Aster un profond regard d'excuse.

\- Mes prédécesseurs m'avaient mis en garde sur la dangerosité de l'être qui t'a privé de ton ami, avoua-t-il d'un ton solennel. Mais je n'ai pas cru bon d'y accorder de l'importance jusqu'à présent. Pardonne-moi, je suis en partie responsable de ton malheur…

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Le rassura Aster.

\- Je reste toutefois peiné d'apprendre qu'un membre maléfique a souillé l'image que je tente de donner à ce monde. Je compte bien rétablir l'équilibre et punir les agissements de cet esprit, compte sur moi! Annonça Manny avec foi.

Il se courba alors profondément vers Aster

\- Aster, tu es ici chez toi à présent, mes disciples se chargeront de t'aider à guérir et te feront visiter ce monde pour te prouver qu'il n'est en rien corrompu comme tu as pu l'imaginer. Puis il partit d'un pas décidé sur le chemin de la sortie.

\- S'il-vous-plaît Manny ! S'écria alors Aster. Dites-moi au moins le nom de la créature qui a ruiné ma vie !

Manny se retourna lentement vers le Pooka. Ses yeux semblaient peser le pour et le contre de révéler l'identité du mangeur d'âmes. Puis, l'air usé, il planta son regard dans celui d'Aster.

\- Son nom est Jack Frost. Mais entendons-nous bien Aster, si tu veux vivre sur cette planète, nos règlements stipulent qu'aucun esprit n'a le droit de se faire justice lui-même. Cette loi vaut aussi pour toi à présent. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, murmura Aster.

Mais Manny avait bien vu que le Pooka était en train de graver dans son cœur le nom de l'esprit qui avait brisé sa vie.

Depuis, le temps avait passé. Aster était devenu lui aussi un disciple de Manny et il avait su trouver sa place sur terre. Le Pooka ne retrouva pas sa puissance d'avant bien qu'il demeura un esprit puissant face aux terriens. Manny ne put tenir sa promesse. Jack Frost était un esprit aussi puissant qu'insaisissable. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Claus mais jamais Aster ne put lui rendre justice. Le monde des esprits fut alerté sur les agissements du mangeur d'âmes. Cette nouvelle ne fit que confirmer la rumeur que Jack Frost était un être sans pitié. Cet esprit sombre était l'incarnation de l'hiver. Une créature si puissante qu'elle pouvait à elle seule gérer deux saisons entières. L'automne et l'hiver. En somme, Jack Frost était bien plus fort que tous les esprits réunis, qui eux, n'étaient habiles qu'à s'occuper d'un jour saisonnier par an. Jack Frost était à la fois présent et invisible sur toute la surface du globe pendant une majeure partie de l'année. À son passage, le sol devenait stérile et les arbres étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles. Les êtres vivants qui rencontraient son chemin n'étaient jamais de taille pour lui résister. Tout ce qu'Aster s'acharnait à créer au printemps, le froid n'avait de cesse chaque hiver de le détruire. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer la haine qu'éprouvait le Pooka à l'encontre de l'entité obscure.

Et à présent, Jack Frost était sous ses yeux. Brandissant sans aucune honte la dague qui lui avait servi à se nourrir de l'âme de Claus. Comble de l'ironie, Aster était tenu sous serment de ne pas faire appel à la violence lors d'une cérémonie spirituelle. Toute action négative ruinerait en effet définitivement les chances de l'âme de la petite fée de trouver la paix.

Aster savait que si le mangeur d'âmes avait choisi ce jour précis pour enfin se montrer, c'était dans le but de contraindre les gardiens à commettre un acte impardonnable face aux lois spirituelles. Sandy, Fée et Nord l'avaient compris eux aussi et tous firent appel à tout leur bon sens pour ne pas céder face à leurs sentiments négatifs.

"Un présent", avait soufflé la créature face à eux en leur présentant l'arme du crime. Sa voix était indescriptiblement étrange. Elle était d'une androgénie perturbante. À la fois tremblante et grave. Beaucoup d'esprits dans la salle sursautèrent face à ce son que jamais personne n'avait entendu.

\- Et à qui voudrais-tu offrir la preuve que tu es un être sans cœur ni âme! Hurla Aster avec dégout.

Jack Frost, toujours aussi imperturbable, se tourna vers la reine des Fée.

\- À votre fille. Se contenta de répondre calmement l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Nooon ! Cria la gardienne horrifiée.

Si jamais les gardiens ne laissaient pas la haine les envahir, un cadeau de ce genre pouvait tout aussi bien répandre des ondes négatives sur l'âme de la petite fée.

Sans attendre leur permission, le dénommé Jack Frost se retourna pour se diriger vers le feu funéraire.

\- Je t'interdis de souiller son âme ! S'écria une voix au-dessus d'eux.

C'était la voix de Manny. Il avait perçu la situation d'urgence.

\- Manny... Soufflèrent les gardiens quelque peu rassurés par cette intervention divine. Mais tout comme eux, Manny était lié à son contrat et ne pouvait pas intervenir autrement que par la parole. Tentant de garder son calme, l'esprit de race divine prit place sur son trône d'argent.

\- Ainsi, après tous ces siècles où tu t'ai joué de l'équilibre universel, tu viens finalement perturber notre paix en te préparant à commettre le plus ignoble des actes… Annonça Manny à l'attention de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Bien que Jack Frost fût toujours de dos, il s'arrêta pour écouter les paroles de l'homme de la Lune.

\- Manny c'est ça ? Demanda toujours aussi calmement l'esprit, bien que sa voix semblait soudain peinée.

\- C'est moi. Répondit avec autorité son interlocuteur.

Lentement, le mangeur d'âmes se retourna et, à la surprise de tous, s'inclina profondément vers l'entité divine.

\- Je suis ravi que le fils de Luna compte parmi les protecteurs de l'équilibre. Annonça l'esprit de l'hiver.

Manny hoqueta face à cette déclaration et tous les gardiens se tournèrent vers leur maître spirituel. Jamais rien ne perturbait l'homme de la Lune, et le voir ainsi perdre ses moyens face à cette étrange déclaration n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Co... Comment connais-tu le nom de ma mère ? Bégaya Manny, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est elle qui m'a baptisé, répondit l'entité obscure.

Des murmures commencèrent à fuser dans la salle. Manny se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, profondément outré devant un tel mensonge.

\- Jamais une déesse aussi pure que Luna n'aurait daigné te faire ce privilège ! Répliqua d'une voix sévère l'homme de la Lune.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle fut la seule à avoir assez de générosité pour me faire ce cadeau...

Puis, sans attendre la réponse du grand chef spirituel, il continua son trajet vers l'hôtel des offrandes.

\- Maître, tenta Aster, prit au dépourvu face au dieu totalement éberlué. Cette créature est probablement à la solde de Pitch !

Mais Manny avait l'air perdu dans d'obscures réflexions.

C'en était trop ! Qu'importe qu'il soit puni pour avoir désobéi aux lois sacrées, Aster prit son arme et se jeta vers son ennemi. Il entendit les autres gardiens se joindre à lui et en fut grandement rassuré. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Jack Frost avait dégainé l'arme de son fourreau et...

Les gardiens arrêtèrent leur course à quelques mètres de l'esprit de l'hiver, tous pris d'un haut le cœur. La créature venait de plonger la lame en plein dans son cœur.

Aster regarda l'esprit déchirer minutieusement sa peau et demeura complètement ahuri face à ce spectacle. La lumière autour d'eux se fit de plus en plus faible. Si bien qu'on ne distingua bientôt plus que la lumière d'énergie émanant du torse perforé de l'esprit de l'hiver. C'était une magie du même bleu que le jour où Aster était arrivé sur Terre. Avec application, Jack Frost enfoui ses mains dans sa poitrine pour finalement en extraire un rayon de lumière bleutée. Toujours aussi imperturbable, l'esprit s'approcha plus près du feu pour déposer son offrande en son sein. Le feu tira alors de sa source assez de luminosité pour éclairer la salle du conseil. Et tandis qu'une partie de l'âme de Jack Frost s'élevait vers le petit nuage doré où dormait la petite fée, la magie ainsi libérée de la créature commença à produire la plus douce et nostalgique des mélodies. La beauté de cette musique n'eut d'égale que la voix de son propriétaire lorsqu'il commença à chanter. Son âme à présent libérée donnait l'impression de ne suivre ses ordres que par un étrange lien établi par la chanson.

Aster n'oublierait jamais les paroles qui furent prononcées par son ennemi juré ce jour-là.

"Belle, tu es si belle

Qu'en te voyant

Je t'ai aimée

Belle, que j'aime tant

Depuis longtemps

Je t'attendais

Souviens-toi,

Du temps où tu venais

Chaque soir pour me rencontrer

Tu passais

Si belle que j'en rêvais

Tu le sais, mon amie

Je t'aimais

Belle, oh ma si belle

Tu t'en allais

Sans m'écouter

Belle, je t'attendrais

Pendant longtemps

Tu es si belle

Il guidait littéralement sa puissance vers le noyau vide de la petite fée. Tout le monde comprit qu'un miracle était sur le point de s'accomplir.

Belle, que j'aime tant

Je t'attendrais

En te rêvant

Puis un jour,

Un jour tu passeras

Près de moi

Ma Belle tu viendras

Nous ferons alors,

Si tu le veux

Ce jour là

Le beau voyage à deux

Belle, si tu le veux

Nous serons deux

Nous serons deux

Puis le sable d'or de Sandy ré-éclaira la salle du conseil. La magie bleue disparue en même temps que la poitrine de l'esprit de l'hiver se cicatrisa.

Plus personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Sauf Jack qui se retourna pour faire face aux gardiens restés en arrière.

\- Bien que le printemps arrive à grands pas, l'hiver n'a pas encore fini son œuvre, annonça l'esprit en se préparant déjà à s'envoler. Je prends ainsi congé de vous pour retourner à ma tâche…

\- Oh que non ! S'écria Aster en attrapant le poignet de l'esprit. Tu as des comptes à nous rendre Esprit de l'hiver!

Mais le contact glacial de la créature poussa Aster à rapidement lâcher prise.

Il entendit alors le son d'un petit tintement. Jack lui tendait son poignard. Interdit, le Pooka ne sut que penser de l'arme qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Je promets de ne m'être servi de cet objet que lorsque des esprits négatifs étaient impliqués dans des dispersions d'âme, déclara l'esprit, la voix faible.

Aster ne comprenait rien à ce charabia et lorsqu'il prit du bout des doigts l'arme qu'on lui tendait, l'esprit de l'hiver s'était déjà enfui loin du palais des rêves.

Un cri de joie retentit soudain à travers les murs. Fée tenait sa fille dans ses bras, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Mon enfant respire ! Vous entendez ! Son cœur bat de nouveau ! Déclara la gardienne de la mémoire, pleurant de joie face à ce miracle.

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez des commentaires o des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Et à présent je vais faire dodo ! Je suis étudiante en cinéma d'animation et je me demande parfois où je trouve le temps d'écrire des histoires de lapin bipède géant…

Prochain chapitre que je publierais sûrement au cours de la semaine "La reconnaissance est la mémoire du cœur".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez des commentaires où des questions n'hésitez pas ! Comme vous avez pu le noter, j'ai mis une chanson de belle et Sébastien dans ce chapitre. Pour tout avouer, c'est en écoutant l'adaptation de Zaz que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue. Je me plait à imaginer que Jack à le même timbre de voix que cette chanteuse...
> 
> Et à présent je vais faire dodo ! Je suis étudiante en cinéma d'animation et je me demande parfois où je trouve le temps d'écrire des histoires de lapin bipède géant…
> 
> Prochain chapitre que je publierais surement au cours de la semaine "La reconnaissance est la mémoire du cœur".
> 
> A bientôt,  
> TerraNée


	3. "La reconnaissance est la mémoire du cœur"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus vous réagirez à cette histoire, plus vite je publierais cette fic au fil de la semaine ^^

Chapitre III

"La reconnaissance est la mémoire du cœur"

Aster observait avec attention l'iris de son œil dans un miroir. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué ce détail avant ? Bien que son contour était d'un vert émeraude, plus on se rapprochait de la pupille et plus on pouvait remarquer que ce vert tournait vers des nuances d'opaline quasi turquoise.

Après le départ précipité de celui qu'on surnommait à présent le "marchand d'âmes", les gardiens avaient eu une longue conversation avec leur maître spirituel.

Bien que la petite fée demeurait pour l'instant endormie, Manny en conclu qu'elle se réveillerait dans peu de temps. Il examina la petite guerrière avec minutie et son bilan avait laissé coite l'assemblée. Ses plumes avaient littéralement changé de teintes. Au lieu d'être d'un rose incarnat de manière égale sur toute la surface de son corps, elle tournait au gris de lin là où se trouvait son noyau magique.

\- Mais personne ne peut ramener les morts à la vie ! S'était écrié Nord.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Intervint Fée. Il n'utilise cette magie que lorsque la mort n'est pas causée de façon naturelle !

\- Une telle chose est-elle possible ? Demanda Nord en se retournant vers Manny.

\- Théoriquement oui, annonça leur maître, ayant l'air soudain épuisé par tant de mystères entourant ce "Jack Frost". Mais jamais je n'ai vu à l'œuvre une telle magie. Il faudrait être un esprit de classe primaire pour pouvoir accomplir ce genre de miracle...

\- Vous voulez dire... Commença Fée.

\- Que Jack Frost est un esprit de classe divine? Poursuivi Nord.

\- Je ne le pense pas, répondit Manny, j'en suis certain.

\- Mais le seul esprit de cette classe encore en vie c'est...

Sandy forma au-dessus de lui le portrait de l'homme de la Lune.

\- Moi, compléta leur maître en soupirant. Tout comme vous, je suis plus que surpris de cette révélation. Les dieux ont disparus il y maintenant plusieurs siècles. Les humains ont peu à peu cessé de croire en nous et seuls leurs enfants se contentent à présent de croire à des mythes et des légendes. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu survivre. Je pensais être le dernier de ma race mais je me souviens que, enfant, on me mettait déjà en garde contre les hivers de Jack Frost.

\- Donc Jack Frost serait plus âgé que vous ? En conclu Fée l'air ahurit.

\- Si Jack est un esprit primaire, il est surement la plus vielle entité vivante sur cette terre. Précisa Nord.

\- Avez-vous remarquez qu'il se tenait à une sorte de bâton ? Demande Fée à qui jamais rien n'échappait.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'homme de la Lune. Mais à présent chers gardiens, il est temps de reporter cette conversation à plus tard. Nous avons tous des taches spirituelles à accomplir.

Bien que les gardiens aient encore de nombreuses questions en tête, ils savaient que le débat était clos jusqu'à la prochaine réunion. Ils partirent ainsi chacun de leur côté.

\- Reste Aster. Exigea Manny. J'ai à te parler en privé.

Aster était resté incroyablement calme pendant toute la durée du débat entre Manny et les gardiens. Le Pooka était totalement désorienté par la tournure des évènements.

Jack Frost avait-il réellement ramené d'entre les morts la petite guerrière ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire don d'une partie de son âme ? L'esprit avait l'air de s'être lié à la petite créature et lui avait fait une offrande à nulle autre pareille. Jamais il n'avait vu de sa vie une telle magie opérer.

\- Que penses-tu de ce qui vient de se passer Aster ? Demanda Manny, tentant d'attirer l'attention du Pooka. Le monde des esprits appelle déjà Jack Frost "le marchand d'âmes". Nous avons pourtant passé des siècles à lui construire la réputation d'un esprit obscur…

\- Je ne peux avoir d'avis impartial sur le sujet Manny, répondit finalement le gardien. J'ai vu de mes yeux cet esprit, les mains tachés du sang de mon compagnon…

\- Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il essayait justement de sauver ton ami comme il vient de le faire pour la petite fée ? Argumenta son maître.

\- Si c'était le cas, contra Aster, pourquoi se serait-il enfui ?

\- Peut-être ne lui as-tu pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer...

Aster aurait voulu contrer ce que son maitre avançait mais ce dernier avait raison. Il s'était jeté sans réfléchir sur l'esprit de l'hiver sans demander d'explication.

\- Et toutes les autres rumeurs qu'on entend depuis des siècles ? N'avez-vous pas dit qu'enfant, on vous mettait déjà en garde contre cet esprit ?

\- Certes, mais jamais ces soupçons n'ont été fondés jusqu'à ce que tu arrives sur Terre.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. Manny se leva alors de son siège pour se diriger vers Aster et le regarder en face.

\- Maître ? Demanda Aster, soudain inquiet par le regard calculateur de son guide spirituel.

\- C'est ce que je pensais... Fini par déclarer l'homme de la Lune en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, le regard émerveillé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Manny conduisit son disciple vers un miroir. Il lui demanda alors d'un ton grave :

\- Peux-tu me dire de quelle couleur est ta magie Aster ?

\- Verte, annonça ce dernier qui ne comprenait décidément pas où son maître voulait en venir.

\- Vert comment? Soit plus précis.

Aster réfléchit quelques secondes, le cœur battant.

\- Vert émeraude je dirais, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Regarde tes yeux dans le miroir mon ami.

Aster s'exécuta et il n'en cru pas... eh bien ...ses yeux...

Les yeux reflétaient généralement la nature de la magie d'un esprit. La magie de Fée par exemple, était d'un rouge rosé révélant que sa force était issue d'une magie sentimentale. Mais les yeux d'Aster, qui avaient toujours révélé une magie verte saisonnière étaient différents du souvenir qu'il en avait.

\- La petite Fée n'est pas la seule à être revenue d'entre les morts grâce à la magie de Jack. Conclu d'un ton solennel l'homme de la Lune.

Après cette conversation, Aster s'était précipité chez lui pour de nouveau regarder ses iris. D'après Manny, son noyau avait accueilli la magie de l'esprit de l'hiver et cette offrande l'avait ramené à la vie. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi Aster n'avait plus été aussi puissant qu'au temps où il gérait une saison à lui seul. Il avait en lui l'énergie vitale d'un autre. L'âme de Jack Frost était en lui.

/0/

Les rires fusaient tout autour du gardien. Aster sentait tous les espoirs des humains grandir en ce premier jour de printemps. Les semaines avaient passé depuis la renaissance de Belle. Ainsi avait été baptisée la petite guerrière de Fée depuis que Jack Frost l'avait ressuscité. La gardienne avait par la suite donné un nom unique à chacune de ses filles. Même si les esprits tertiaires n'avaient pas besoin de nom pour exister, Fée s'était fait une joie de toutes les nommer en fonction de leur talents respectifs. Bien qu'elle ait plus d'un millier de petites fées à son service, les gardiens n'eurent pas le courage de la convaincre que l'entreprise était ridicule. Mais quand elle vint proposer à Aster de baptiser chacun de ses œufs en chocolat, le Pooka refusa poliment son offre.

"Fée peut-être si enthousiaste parfois que ça en deviendrait presque de la folie" Avait-il pensé, amusé.

Aster allait passer plus 24 heures à distribuer ses œufs aux quatre coins du globe. À l'aide de sa magie, il courut dans un réseau de tunnels le menant droit jusqu'aux Amériques. Il pénétra dans le parc d'une petite ville nommée Burgess. Minutieusement mais rapidement, Aster cacha tous ses œufs avant que les enfants ne sortent de la maison. Ses plans tombèrent toutefois à l'eau lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer et des pas précipités dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Je te dis que j'ai vu un Lapin géant dans le jardin ! S'écria une voix enfantine.

"On dirait bien que j'ai des fans" pensa le Pooka, très amusé par la situation. Il se cacha toutefois dans les buissons. S'il s'arrêtait pour bavarder avec chaque enfant, il passerait tous les jours de l'année à distribuer des œufs.

\- Laisse tomber Jamie ! Répliqua une petite fille, ça n'existe pas les lapins géants.

\- Mais je te jure que je l'ai vu ! Contra l'autre. Après tout c'est Pâques aujourd'hui non ?

\- Certes mais c'est un lapin qui distribue les œufs pas un kangourou!

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé! Petit, petit viens par ici... Appela le dénommé Jamie en fouillant dans les buissons.

Sa petite sœur rigola de plus belle.

\- Il faudrait savoir Jamie, c'est un petit ou un gros lapin que tu cherches ?

\- Un œuf ! Explosa de joie le petit garçon en brandissant fièrement sa trouvaille devant les yeux de sa sœur.

Les deux enfants continuèrent de chercher avec fougue d'autres œufs. Après s'être allégrement rassasiés de ces miraculeuses friandises, ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Alice? Demanda le garçon, soucieux pour sa sœur. À l'époque tu m'aurais cru sans hésiter pour le lapin géant.

\- Pardon Jamie, s'excusa la petite fille, soudain honteuse, mais j'ai encore fait d'horribles cauchemars cette nuit et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour te croire tout à l'heure…

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander au marchand de sable de t'envoyer de jolis rêves, l'encouragea son frère, confiant de ce qu'il avançait.

\- C'est ce que je fais mais ça ne fonctionne pas, répliqua Alice, la mine soudain boudeuse.

\- Viens on va en parler à maman, conclu le garçon en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle nous préparera un chocolat chaud !

\- Ça m'étonnerait après tout ce qu'on vient de manger ! Plaisanta la petite fille.

Puis les deux enfants rentrèrent dans la maison en rigolant. Aster choisi ce moment pour sortir de sa cachète. Bien qu'il fût satisfait que les enfants aient apprécié sa surprise, ses pensées étaient plutôt sombres. Les cauchemars des enfants de la Terre s'étaient grandement accentués ces derniers mois et Aster en conclu que Pitch testait ses créations de sable noir sur les enfants. Le gardien savait qu'il devrait prévenir les gardiens lors du prochain conseil.

Lorsque le soleil eu finit sa course et que les étoiles commencèrent à poindre dans le ciel, Aster avait fini à temps son travail. Le Pooka n'avait à présent plus qu'un seul désir : dormir tout le reste de l'année. Mais au moment où il était sur le point de se diriger vers sa garenne, une petite fleur attira son attention. Cette fleur, il l'avait vu suivre ses pas à chaque fois qu'il usait de sa magie. À son grand désespoir, il comprit que la couleur de cette fleur avait pour magie mère celle de l'esprit de l'hiver. Aster soupira de mécontentement. Comment pouvait-il devoir quelque chose à cette créature qui avait tué Claus ? Peut-être que son ami ne serait jamais mort si Jack Frost s'était mêlé de ses affaires…

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de fêter Paques, je trouve que tu as bien triste mine, susurra une voix dans son dos.

\- Pitch ! S'écria Aster en se retourna précipitamment.

\- Alors ? Tu as fait le plein de croyants mon lapin ? Commenta le roi de cauchemars. Tes forces magiques doivent être au sommet de leur puissance !

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? contrat Aster. Tu veux te mesurer à moi ?

\- Ne me tente pas, je risquerais d'accepter la danse !

Pitch se tenait les bras croisés, mais le sourire moqueur qu'Aster s'était attendu à voir sur son visage était absent.

À l'instant où Pitch lança sa première attaque, le Pooka vit l'air vibrer sous l'effet de sa puissance. Le coup atteignit son épaule droite en un battement de cœur. Mais la blessure n'était que superficielle et il eut le temps d'envoyer sa riposte. Tout en mettant en place un bouclier magique autour de lui, le Pooka fit appel aux forces de la terre pour en extraire de longues racines mouvantes qui vinrent balafrer les défenses de Pitch.

Bien que le bouclier magique de Pitch tremblât, il tint malheureusement bon. Aster vit le front de son adversaire se creuser. À coup sûr, il cherchait la meilleure feinte possible pour lui faire gaspiller sa puissance. L'air entre eux ondulât une nouvelle fois ; Pitch venait de lâcher une salve d'énergie. Les éclairs produis émirent une lueur dorée ; Aster les sentit plus qu'il ne les vit. Apparemment c'était des éclairs de magie... mais normalement il fallait qu'ils soient suffisamment puissants pour être couleur or, à moins que... Aster sentit le premier impact mourir sur son propre bouclier et lâcha un juron. Grâce au sable de rêve, la puissance de Pitch s'était décuplée.

Pitch était un fabuleux alchimiste de la magie. Il était parvenu à détourner la magie d'un autre gardien pour son propre usage. Le maître de la peur tentait de le feinter de façon à ce qu'Aster mobilise toute sa puissance dans ses défenses et ainsi l'empêcher d'attaquer. Le Pooka faillit diminuer la consistance magique de son bouclier pour mieux attaquer, mais la variation de la vibration de l'air entre les coups de son ennemi l'alerta. Un éclair de force frappa son bouclier à pleine puissance et il remercia son instinct. L'attaque avait été suffisamment forte pour le faire reculer d'un pas.

La pluie de coups de faible puissance continua de s'abattre sur lui. Aster, rageur, déploya sa magie et un éclair vert explosa subitement en une gerbe d'éclairs assommants qui se délitèrent contre le bouclier de Pitch.

Le visage du maître de la peur se tordit de douleur. Aster sourit en entendant le portail de Nord s'ouvrir. Les gardiens avaient été prévenus par quelques œufs sentinelles d'Aster.

Mais au moment où les gardiens entrèrent sur le champ de bataille, ils furent tous trois violement repoussés par une force magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Ragea Nord en se relevant, totalement désorienté.

\- Une barrière magique nous empêche de les atteindre ! S'écria Fée.

\- Tes petits amis ne peuvent se joindre à toi pour ce combat, annonça Pitch, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur son visage. Tu as accepté de te mesurer à moi à la loyale. Par traité magique, tu dois ainsi me vaincre ou mourir sans leur assistance !

\- Tu m'as piégé, cracha Aster, tremblant de colère.

\- Tu as juste laissé la colère avoir le dessus sur ton jugement, railla Pitch.

L'attaque suivante du roi des cauchemars fut rapide mais facilement esquivée. Aster se mit à se battre avec colère, ripostant uniquement par des jets de magie.

Soudain, Pitch fit pleuvoir sur lui une pluie de sable noir s'infiltrant même à travers son bouclier magique. À son contact, la fourrure du Pooka commença à brûler. Ses défenses magiques étant désormais inutiles, Aster les désactiva pour se concentrer sur un plan d'attaque. Il courut alors du plus vite qu'il put autour de son ennemi qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire pleuvoir sa magie noire au-dessus de lui. Concentré à l'extrême, Aster prit en main son boomerang et infléchit la course de son attaque au dernier moment. Son arme vint alors frapper le dos de son adversaire. Pitch tituba vers l'avant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, puis se plissèrent, flamboyants de douleur. Son visage était livide.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nord tandis que les deux esprits s'affrontaient. Aster avait l'air d'avoir enfin l'avantage. L'esprit se tourna vers Fée et s'étonna de voir un pli soucieux barrer le front de la gardienne.

\- Tu es inquiète Fée ? Murmura le géant.

\- Oui, avoua Fée avec une grimace. Bien qu'Aster ait l'avantage, il pourrait perdre sa concentration dans l'ivresse de la victoire.

En voyant Aster attaquer Pitch avec une ardeur ostensible, Nord partagea l'inquiétude de Fée.

Pitch para aisément la charge puis contre-attaqua. L'atmosphère dans la forêt ne tarda pas à grésiller de vibrations magiques. Soudain, Aster écarta les bras en regardant vers le sol ; il invoqua une nouvelle protection magique venant de la terre. Sandy et ses compagnons retenaient leur souffle. Mais le nouveau bouclier qu'Aster créa tint bon sous les coups redoublés du roi des cauchemars. Sous les pieds de ce dernier, Nord vit le sable s'écarter. Un disque de sable noir apparut sous les pattes du Pooka. Il lévitait au-dessus du sol.

Aster réfléchissait à cent à l'heure à une tactique. Grâce à sa magie, il pouvait s'attendre à des frappes en provenance de toutes les directions, mais pas d'en-dessous. Aster plongea alors dans un de ses terriers et Pitch fut touché par une charge souterraine. Leur deux magies se pulvérisaient l'une contre l'autre et la forêt s'emplissait de zébrures. Quelques éclairs touchèrent les arbres alentours qui prirent instantanément feu.

Le sable autour de Pitch commença à tourbillonner et se souleva. Aster observait, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, et dans quel but. Un cyclone de sable emplissait l'arène maintenant. Il gagnait rapidement en épaisseur, créant comme un voile à l'intérieur de la barrière magique. Pitch disparu et Aster fronça les sourcils. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien d'autre que du sable noir. Puis quelque chose de plus puissant vint frapper son bouclier. Au jugé, Aster répliqua par une attaque dans la direction supposée de son adversaire, mais un nouveau coup le frappa dans le dos.

« Il m'aveugle», songea le Pooka.

Dissimulé derrière un mur de sable, Pitch se déplaçait tout autour d'Aster ou incurvait ses frappes pour qu'elles arrivent sous des angles différents. Tant que le gardien ne savait pas où son ennemi était, il n'était pas en mesure de riposter. Aster ferma à moitié les yeux pour se concentrer sur la source de ses pouvoirs. Il puisa presque tout ce qui lui restait de puissance et forma dans son esprit un schéma tactique tout à la fois magnifique et imparable. Ensuite, il leva une de ses pattes arrière. L'image de la petite Aster bleue traversa soudain son esprit. À la seconde où il libéra sa magie, il sut qu'il lâchait la force la plus terrible qu'il avait jamais mobilisé depuis son arrivé sur Terre. Il tapa trois fois de la patte de toutes ses forces, dans un crescendo de puissance dévastatrice. Il perçut des cris provenant de ses compagnons lorsque ses pouvoirs irradièrent hors de lui pour éclore en une fleur de lumière turquoise incandescente.

Les yeux de Pitch s'arrondirent devant le train d'ondes qui se précipitait sur lui. Il recula mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Un battement de cœur plus tard, son bouclier était brisé. À la deuxième vague, l'expression de son visage passa de la surprise à la terreur pure et il fut projetté loin de la zone de combat. La troisième vague le plaqua au sol, le dispensant de tout mouvement.

\- D'... D'où te vient cette magie ? Parvint à bégayer Pitch.

Aster ne sut ce qui lui prit de raconter à Pitch que c'était la force de Wezen qui était à l'origine de sa magie. Peut-être était-ce l'assurance d'avoir terrassé à lui tout seul le croque-mitaine. Avec un sourire empli de fierté, le Pooka claironna que l'espoir était une force bien plus puissante que la peur.

À ces mots, le bouclier magique se brisa. Nord et les autres gardiens en profitèrent pour maintenir Pitch au sol.

\- Direction le tribunal spirituel ! Rugit le géant en liant les mains du croque-mitaine derrière son dos.

\- Bien joué Aster ! Félicita Fée en soutenant le Pooka qui n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour tenir sur ses deux pattes. Pitch va enfin payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Belle.

\- Tu entends Pitch ? Continua Nord. Nous serons sans pitié !

Mais pour seule réponse, Pitch fut pris d'un rire incontrôlable. Les gardiens ne surent que penser de cette soudaine folie.

\- On dirait que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle. Commenta Nord.

Le rire de Pitch se changea alors en un sourire de dément.

\- Ce n'ai pas toi qui me fait rire gros lard! Répondit ce dernier les yeux cernés par l'amusement. C'est le lapin.

Aster se tourna alors vers Pitch, les sourcils froncés, traduisant sa surprise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser berner Lapin ? Susurra Pitch les yeux brillants de malice.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler à la fin ? Explosa Nord qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à vifs.

\- Oh, je vois que tu ne leur a pas dit... Continua Pitch, souriant d'autant plus en comprenant qu'il avait l'avantage de savoir quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

\- Nous dire quoi ? Répéta Fée en se tournant vers le Pooka.

Mais Aster demeura silencieux. Regardant avec défit le croque-mitaine.

\- Que ce n'est pas sa ridicule petite planète aujourd'hui détruite qui lui a donné la force de me vaincre! Annonça Pitch. Ni même la magie qu'il vient d'obtenir grâce à sa stupide chasse aux œufs. Ce qui lui a permis de déstabiliser ma magie, c'est la puissance qu'il a su tirer de l'offrande de notre petit Jack !

Les yeux du Pooka s'écarquillèrent soudain. Comme était-il au courant ?

\- Que veut-il dire Lapin ? Demanda Fée, le regard soupçonneux.

Aster savait que seule la vérité pourrait contrer ce que Pitch tentait de faire.

\- Nous avons récemment découvert avec Manny que Jack m'avait offert un peu de son âme lorsque je suis arrivé sur Terre. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Pitch avec une note de fierté de la voix.

\- Quel charabia nous racontes-tu là ? S'énerva Nord en secouant par le col de sa veste le croque-mitaine.

\- Tu comprendras bientôt vieux débris... Annonça Pitch en s'évaporant en un tas de sable noir.

\- Ce n'était encore qu'un de ses affreux clones ! Ragea Aster en jetant un coup de pied dans le tas. Fée attrapa soudain le bras du Pooka avec fermeté.

\- Tu nous dois des explications Aster. Dit-elle calmement.

/0/

\- Alors tu veux dire que Jack Frost t'aurait sauvé la vie ce jour-là? Résuma Fée ébahie.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien... Répondit Aster. Mais depuis que Manny m'a fait part de cette possibilité, je découvre des choses en moi que je n'avais jamais soupçonné jusqu'alors.

\- Cela paraît logique, répondit Fée. Maintenant que l'on est presque sûrs que Jack Frost n'est pas le monstre que l'on pensait, tu acceptes enfin sa magie qui est en toi. Tu étais persuadé qu'il était responsable de la mort de Claus, mais à présent...

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec sa mort ! s'écria Aster.

\- Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ! Contra Fée.

\- Nous avons déjà laissé une chance à Pitch et regarde où cela nous a mené! Répliqua le Pooka furieux que la gardienne ait oublié à quel point il avait souffert à cause de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Hurla Nord en s'interposant entre eux. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous engrainer ! Un conseil présidé par Manny va avoir lieu dans un peu moins d'une heure et il nous faut rester unis jusque-là.

\- Comment oses-tu nous faire la leçon vieil homme ! S'emporta Aster en se levant sur ses pattes.

Grave erreur, le Pooka ne tenait plus debout depuis qu'il s'était battu contre Pitch. Il se serait écroulé au sol si les gardiens ne s'étaient pas tous précipités sur lui pour le rattraper.

\- Pour l'amour du dentifrice Aster ! Murmura Fée à présent plus inquiète pour son ami qu'en colère.

\- Comment peut-on s'emporter si facilement…

Les oreilles du Pooka se baissèrent alors pour traduire sa honte.

\- Je vous demande pardon... S'excusa-t-il. Une des tares de mon espèce... Nous étions des êtres très...

\- Sanguins ? Tenta Fée en souriant.

\- J'aurais plus opté pour sensibles, avoua Aster.

Les trois gardiens rirent alors de bon cœur en voyant le rouge monter aux oreilles du Pooka.

Un yéti vint quelques minutes plus tard les chercher pour les escorter jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Les gardiens soutinrent Aster jusqu'à la porte mais pour faire bonne figure, le Pooka préféra marcher seul jusqu'à son siège.

Manny était déjà installé sur son trône d'argent. Aster et ses amis le saluèrent profondément avant de prendre finalement place à ses côtés. Maintenant que le printemps suivait son cours, beaucoup d'esprits s'étaient permis de venir assister à la réunion. Une bonne centaine de créatures magiques du corps spirituel se tenait debout face à leurs sages. Une allée transversale scindait cette large foule en deux. Manny tapa des mains pour annoncer le début du conseil et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Mes amis, annonça solennellement l'homme de la Lune, j'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer que la situation est des plus critique. À l'heure où je vous parle, Pitch est parvenu à maîtriser une magie qui met en danger les croyances humaines.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule et Manny dû lever la main pour obtenir de nouveau le silence.

\- Bien que notre courageux gardien de l'espoir soit parvenu à vaincre Pitch lors d'un combat singulier, il ne s'agissait que d'un clone.

Une nouvelle fois, des voix outrées fusèrent dans la salle.

\- Le lâche ! Entendit Aster vers le fond de la salle.

\- Comment a-t-il osé s'attaquer à l'un de nos gardiens! S'écria un autre esprit.

\- Bien qu'Aster soit venu à bout de ce sbire, le combat a été éprouvant pour notre brave guerrier et je n'imagine pas ce qu'il aurait pu advenir si Pitch s'était réellement battu contre lui. Manny tourna alors sa tête vers le Pooka pour lui donner la parole.

Aster se leva et dit alors d'un air grave.

\- Sa puissance était en effet titanesque et je crains qu'il ne prenne chaque jour un peu plus de force. Annonça-t-il haut et fort. Lors de la fête de Pâques, j'ai entendu des enfants se plaindre que leurs rêves étaient troublés par de nombreux cauchemars et j'ai pour hypothèse que Pitch expérimente sur eux une nouvelle arme.

\- Mais Pitch est devenu un esprit de classe tertiaire depuis qu'il a été battu par vous il y a un siècle ! Déclara avec indignation un esprit saisonnier.

\- Certes, avoua Aster, mais depuis qu'il s'est emparé du sable de rêve, tout porte à croire qu'il est parvenu à retrouver son ancien grade.

Un frisson traversa l'assemblée et les gardiens savaient qu'ils devaient rapidement empêcher la peur de se propager dans les cœurs des autres esprits.

\- Ainsi, reprit Manny en se relevant de son siège, j'ai pris une décision à la hauteur de la situation.

Aussi bien les gardiens que les esprits se regardèrent entre eux. En temps de crise, Manny ne recourait qu'à un seul moyen pour contrer les forces du mal.

\- Je vais dès à présent nommer un nouveau gardien. Ce dernier devra faire ses preuves jusqu'à ce que je décide de sa montée en hiérarchie officielle !

Un socle argenté apparu alors au-dessus de la petite fontaine de sable d'or.

Aster ne savait trop quoi penser de la décision de Manny. Les gardiens avait toujours étaient quatre jusqu'à présent. En quoi un membre n'ayant pas été formé par l'homme de la Lune pourrait les aider à vaincre la noirceur ? De plus, le cristal d'argent n'était pas une magie à cent pour cent fiable. C'est à cause de cet objet que Pitch était encore en liberté aujourd'hui.

Le socle d'argent commença à se moduler sous leurs yeux. C'était un objet d'une très ancienne magie et seul Manny avait le pouvoir de la faire fonctionner. Les esprits le surnommaient le "cristal d'argent" car il répondait à des interrogations en modulant la réponse sous les yeux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je fais appel à ta magie cristal d'argent ! Annonça avec force l'homme de la Lune. Une menace pèse sur le monde des esprits. Nous avons besoin de ton savoir, quel esprit dans cette salle serait digne de devenir gardien ?

Aster n'avait jamais apprécié le son de cet objet lorsqu'il était à l'œuvre. C'était comme des milliers de petits cristaux se brisant les uns sur les autres à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mais sûrement qu'Aster aurait préféré avoir toute l'éternité ce son résonant dans ses oreilles que de voir la silhouette de Jack Frost se moduler devant lui.

\- Impossible... Parvint à murmurer Nord, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

\- Qui est-il ? Demanda un esprit saisonnier qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Vous saviez que le cristal le choisirait ? Explosa Aster, se sentant soudain trahit par son maître.

\- J'avais en effet ma petite idée sur la réponse du cristal… Avoua Manny en esquissant un sourire.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance ! Hurla hors d'haleine le gardien de l'espoir. Claus est mort par sa faute!

Le sourire de Manny se perdit sous un regard triste.

\- Non Aster, ton compagnon est mort à cause d'un mangeur d'âmes appelé Thanatos. La tragédie que tu as vécu sur Wezen, tu l'as mis sur le dos d'un esprit de la Terre. Toi et Belle êtes la preuve que Jack Frost n'est pas le monstre que l'on pensait.

Le nom de Jack Frost circula comme une traînée de poudre parmi les esprits de l'assemblée.

Aster se sentait abandonné par Manny. Mais peut-être que l'homme de la Lune avait raison... Peut-être s'était-il fourvoyé et avait transféré son image du mal en la personne de Jack Frost.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre s'oppose à la volonté du cristal d'argent ? Demanda calmement Manny à l'intention de tous les esprits réunis dans la salle.

Bien que personne ne fût vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir pour gardien un esprit comme Jack Frost, nul n'eut le courage de s'y opposer.

Nord se leva soudain solennellement. Aster espéra qu'il s'oppose à Manny mais il fut très vite déçu par ce qu'avança Nord.

\- Je pars à sa recherche. Annonça-t-il comme si un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Chercher qui mon ami ? Demanda Manny en fronçant les sourcils.

Nord paru déstabilisé par la question de son maître. Tout comme le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

\- Eh bien... Jack Frost ! Répondit le gardien comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Manny rit alors devant la déclaration de Nord. Les gardiens le regardèrent avec inquiétude, ayant soudain peur que Manny ne soit devenu fou lui aussi.

\- Pas besoin de se déplacer ! Annonça finalement ce dernier avec un large sourire. N'ai-je pas demandé au cristal de choisir un esprit se trouvant déjà dans cette salle ?

Tous les esprits présents regardèrent partout autour d'eux avec frénésie. L'esprit de l'hiver était là depuis le début ? Comment n'avaient-ils pu remarquer sa présence glaciale ? Un chandelier au-dessus de leur tête émit un bruit métallique. Aster tenta, comme l'ensemble des esprits présents, de distinguer la silhouette sur le plafond étoilé.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher Jack, annonça Manny d'un ton se voulant rassurant. Tu es à présent le bienvenu parmi nous.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir sortir de sa cachette la créature capuchonnée. Les murmures se firent encore plus forts dans la salle quand il alla se poser au milieu de la foule.

\- Approche-toi Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver. L'invita Manny avec un regard conciliant.

Mais l'esprit demeura figé parmi la foule.

\- Je ne suis là que pour avoir des nouvelles sur les agissements de Pitch. Annonça l'esprit d'une voix incertaine.

\- Eh bien maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'a jamais était aussi dangereux, peut-être voudras-tu nous aider à savoir ce qu'il mijote. L'encouragea de nouveau Manny.

L'esprit de l'hiver recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis navré, répondit-il, mais je n'utilise ma magie que pour des phénomènes d'ordre naturel.

Mais Manny balaya sa réponse de la main.

\- C'est justement l'équilibre qui est menacé, et à moins que tu ne veuilles être le témoin passif de la fin de notre monde, je t'invite prestement à te joindre à nous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou chers lecteurs ! Ce troisième chapitre était assez laborieux à écrire. Je désirais écrire un passage de combat et j'ai trouvé l'exercice assez compliqué. J'espère que vous ne vous etes pas trop ennuyé. Promis,le prochain chapitre vous permettra de faire un tour dans la tête de notre bonhomme hiver. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire je suis vraiment très curieuse de savoir vos hypothèses par rapport au mystères entourant Jack.
> 
> Prochain chapitre : merveilleux,c'est l'audace de sans cesse créer.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !
> 
> TerraNée


	4. "Merveilleux c'est l'audace de sans cesse l'exiger, le créer"

Chapitre IV

Merveilleux c'est l'audace de sans cesse l'exiger, le créer

Dans une lande désertique, un parterre de cristaux rendait grâce au ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. La Lune était en forme de croissant cette nuit-là. Aussi crochue que tranchante.

Jamie regarda l'horloge indiquer vingt heures avec crainte. Il savait qu'était venue l'heure d'aller se coucher... Il jouait avec sa petite sœur au jeu de l'oie et était sur le point de remporter la partie. Jamie n'eut toutefois pas le temps de crier victoire. Lorsqu'il entendit en effet la vieille horloge sonner la sentence, sa mère vint dans le salon les sommer, lui et sa sœur, d'aller se coucher. Mais quel enfant de huit ans se réjouirait de rejoindre le monde des rêves alors que la journée lui avait procurée tant d'amusements de d'excitations ? Tomber dans les bras de Morphée signifiait mettre fin à ses jeux…Traînant le pas tel un condamné, il laissa sa mère et sa sœur le devancer. Il se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût face au grand escalier qui allait le mener droit vers sa chambre. Une lumière artificielle jaunâtre éclairait son chemin. Rien de toute évidence assez engageant pour qu'il s'y presse. Ses pas sur les vieilles lattes de l'escalier en bois de chêne grinçaient d'un son lugubre. Les peintures sur les murs avaient l'air de se mouvoir et de danser avec les ombres. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Désirant soudain échapper à l'horrible et pesante sensation que quelqu'un était derrière lui, Jamie partit en courant se réfugier sous les draps de son lit. Mais les craquements et grincements autour de lui ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Une grande ombre se forma à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il crut tout d'abord que le croque-mitaine était venu le tourmenter. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de sa mère à l'embouchure de sa porte, l'enfant se détendit aussitôt. Sa mère vint l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une fois cela fait, elle partit enfin, ne laissant à Jamie pour combattre les ténèbres qu'une petite lumière allumée dans le couloir. Mais l'imagination de l'enfant reprit très vite le dessus. Le vent faisait claquer un des volets à sa fenêtre. Au dehors, on entendait les chats se battre et cracher. Un insupportable tic-tac produit par le réveil sur sa table de chevet lui rappelait les interminables heures à attendre avant l'arrivée du jour. Chaque bruit devint plus intense. Les ombres se nuancèrent lorsqu'une clarté lunaire parvint à passer le philtre cotonneux des rideaux. La peur commença à lentement submerger le cœur de l'enfant.

C'était le moment parfait pour que la créature, jusque-là cachée sous le lit de sa victime, se fraye un chemin dans un coin sombre de la chambre. L'enfant respirait de plus en plus fort. Il sentait sa présence. Cerise sur le gâteau, la créature fit claquer la porte, feintant un coup de vent. L'enfant, privé de lumière, commença alors à paniquer. Le visage jusque-là caché dans ses draps, Jamie se redressa pour appeler sa mère. Il n'eut toutefois jamais le temps de parvenir à ses fins car il se retrouva face à face avec la créature de ses cauchemars. C'était le moment qu'attendait le monstre. Il souffla du sable de rêve au visage du petit humain et d'un geste rapide, attrapa l'objet de son désir de ses griffes acérées. Satisfait, il plaça son butin dans une petite sacoche qu'il scella par la suite minutieusement. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre. La Lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'envola vers son destin. Ses ailes le portèrent plus loin que nul oiseau n'en aurait été capable. Arrivé à son nid de fortune, il entendit les cris de sa progéniture. Ils étaient trois, tous plus affamés les uns que les autre. Il ouvrit alors sa sacoche pour y prendre son nouveau trésor.

En dessous des nuages, dans la ville de Burgess, un enfant cria cette nuit-là. Sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar, Jamie s'était redressé sur son lit, haletant. Mais l'enfant n'était pas au bout de ses peines et se rendit vite compte que la nuit ne faisait que commencer. On lui avait volé quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait qu'au petit matin. Et même quand l'aube commencerait à poindre à l'horizon, resterait en lui la terrible vision d'une créature monstrueuse jetant à ses oisillons deux globes oculaires destinés à être déchiquetés et mangés goulûment.

/0/

Aster avait purement l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Jack Frost, celui qu'on appelait encore il y a quelques mois le mangeur d'âmes était à présent adulé et promu au rang de gardien. Comment le conseil des quatre grands avait pu tomber aussi bas ? Manny avait-il perdu la raison ? Rien ne prouvait que l'esprit de l'hiver ne fût pas à la solde de Pitch. Et puis, comment pouvait-on faire confiance à une créature qui avait passé toute son existence à se cacher des autres immortels ?

Pendant ce qui lui paru des heures, Manny et Jack discutèrent des mesures à prendre contre Pitch. Lorsque l'esprit de l'hiver leur annonça qu'il avait déjà eu à combattre l'entité obscure par le passé, l'assemblée avait hoqueté de surprise.

\- Il n'a pas toujours était un esprit, les informa Jack. Il fut un temps où Pitch se déplaçait sans foi ni loi sur Terre en tant que dieu de la discorde. Aussi connu sous le nom de Loki, il provoqua ce qu'on a appelé à l'époque le « Ragnarök ».

\- Le Ragnarök ? Répéta Manny intrigué.

\- Une sorte de fin du monde au temps des vikings, précisa Jack. Cette guerre a mis fin au règne des dieux nordiques. Seuls moi et Pitch y avons survécu.

\- Comment avez-vous pu sortir vivants d'une guerre qui a anéanti plus d'une centaine de dieux? Demanda alors Aster, soupçonneux comme à son habitude.

Jack n'osa toutefois pas croiser son regard. Il se contenta de répondre à sa question en gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur Manny.

\- J'ai affronté et vaincu Pitch en combat singulier. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait perdu son rang divin et était devenu une entité obscure.

\- Et puis-je savoir par quelle magie l'as-tu vaincu ? Demanda Manny.

Jack réfléchi un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Ma magie est très semblable à celle de Pitch. Le froid et l'ombre sont des puissances très envahissantes. Lorsque j'ai compris cela, j'ai tenté de canaliser les flux magiques de Pitch à travers mon propre noyau pour les retourner contre lui. Cela a provoqué une surcharge dans son organisme qui a endommagé ses canaux d'énergies. Aujourd'hui, il ne peut que supporter le poids d'une magie secondaire.

\- Je vois… Réfléchi Manny. Mais à ce jour, il a l'air d'avoir acquis une magie supérieure à celle d'un esprit de classe moyenne. Penses-tu que le sable de rêve y soit pour quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien… Concéda Jack. Il faudrait que j'affronte Pitch en face pour déterminer l'étendue de sa puissance…

Soudain, un esprit saisonnier entra en trombe dans la salle du conseil.

\- L'heure est grave ! Annonça l'entité magique en venant s'incliner devant les gardiens. Pitch a encore frappé ! Ce matin, des dizaines d'enfants se sont réveillés persuadés que le croque-mitaine leur avait dévoré leurs yeux !

Horrifiés, les gardiens regardèrent leur chef spirituel avec inquiétude.

\- C'est ignoble… Chuchota Fée, son visage traduisant un dégoût pur.

\- Eh bien… Commença Manny en regardant Jack Frost avec insistance. Notre nouveau gardien va pouvoir prouver tout son potentiel en partant enquêter sur cette affaire aux côtés de ses collègues !

Les gardiens sursautèrent face à la décision précipitée de leur maître. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de tous. Jack semblait totalement déstabilisé par cette proposition. Mais au bout d'une minute, il avait pris sa décision.

\- Je ne suis pas un gardien, mais j'accepte de vous aider à combattre Pitch ! Annonça l'esprit de l'hiver.

La salle du conseil fut instantanément rempli de cris de protestations mais d'un mouvement de main, Manny les fit tous taire.

\- Telle est ma volonté, allez maintenant !

Lorsque qu'Aster et ses compagnons atteignirent le traîneau de Nord, le Pooka s'arrangea pour conduire à l'écart l'esprit de l'hiver.

Aster prit Jack par le col et le souleva de toute sa force pour fracasser le corps de son ennemi contre un mur.

\- Je te préviens Jack Frost, dès que cette histoire sera fini, tu me devras des explications au sujet de notre première rencontre ! En attendant ce jour, je te conseilles de ne rien tenter contre mes compagnons au risque de finir avec le poignard que tu m'as si généreusement rendu enfoncé dans ton cœur !

À sa grande surprise, l'esprit de l'hiver le regarda avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Tu as m'as parole, répondit finalement Jack.

\- Garde tes promesses pour toi Frost, elles n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux. Je ne veux que mettre les choses au clair entre nous ! Tu es seul dans cette aventure ! Moi et les autres gardiens ne te faisons aucunement confiance. Contrairement à Manny, nous n'avons pas oublié que ton froid apporte la mort partout où tu passes. Tu es responsable de la mort de nombreux être vivants et il n'est pas question que tes crimes restent impunis. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues en désirant nous aider mais saches que nous ne sommes pas des idiots. Au moindre mouvement de travers, je te fais la peau ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête. Aster desserra son emprise sur le col du garçon qui tomba brutalement au sol. Aster partit alors, laissant à Jack le temps de ruminer ce qu'il lui avait si cruellement rappelé. Il était seul dans cette aventure.

/0/

Comme pour toute naissance divine, la Lune était pleine cette nuit-là. Elle était toutefois cachée par d'épais nuages, gorgés de pluie que le froid s'était chargé de cristalliser. Quant à sa lumière, elle était anormalement pâle et maladive vue de la Terre. Un vent puissant balayait la plaine enneigée, faisant tournoyer des flocons dans une danse macabre, avec pour seul partenaire, un froid mordant.

Jamais encore on avait assisté à une naissance en plein hiver, et les esprits redoutaient que cela soit de mauvais augure. Il faisait aussi sombre qu'à la naissance de Pitch, dieu des ténèbres.

Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque céda la glace sous leurs pieds. Craintifs, les esprits reculèrent tous d'un pas. Le lac avait pourtant l'air gelé aux dires du grand Nord, Esprit de la sagesse.

On a généralement peur d'être pris dans les limbes glaciaux d'un lac en plein hiver. On s'imagine déjà plonger dans ses eaux froides et ne pas retrouver la sortie dans ce labyrinthe mortel.

Ce qui effrayait les esprits en cette nuit, ce n'était cependant pas d'y tomber. Ce qu'ils redoutaient, c'était que la créature prisonnière de cet enfer gelé n'en sorte. Mais leurs espoirs furent contrés par la terrible vision d'une glace qui se fend, qui s'insurge contre la loi de la nature et qui décide de libérer plutôt que de prendre. Un cri transperça le son sourd du vent et des pleurs jaillirent des flots. Une créature blanchâtre, presque fantomatique en sortit. L'eau sur sa peau neuve se changea rapidement en cristaux gelés. La créature se tortillait dans un râle affreux. Les esprits ne pensèrent pas une seconde que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle avait froid ou parce qu'elle avait faim. Non.

L'enfer n'a pas peur. L'enfer n'a pas froid. L'enfer n'a pas faim. Puisque à leurs yeux, l'enfer, c'était lui.

Les esprits en avaient assez vu, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur qu'avec Pitch. Cette créature était un négatif. Un monstre. Un dieu du chaos. L'enfant se retrouva vite seul. Après tout, n'était-il pas immortel ? À quoi bon donner de l'amour au mal ? Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Dame nature daigne reprendre ce qu'elle avait créé.

Personne ne viendrait lui rappeler à quel point la vie était belle et le monde beau pour étancher ses pleurs. Personne ne viendrait apaiser sa faim par un printemps de couleurs, de goûts et de sons. Il n'y aurait jamais personne pour bercer sa fatigue par un chant et accompagner son sommeil. Personne lorsque les cauchemars viendraient le trouver. Et personne à son réveil pour lui dire que ce n'étaient que des mauvais rêves. Personne…

Très vite, les esprits oublièrent cette nuit. Ils oublièrent l'enfant de glace ou tout simplement nièrent son existence. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela aurait était la meilleur chose à faire. Une bonne chose, oui, si il n'y avait pas eu quelques heures plus tard, ce flocon qui chatouilla le nez du bébé, le faisant éternuer.

Surprit, l'enfant se tut un instant. Les larmes coulaient encore de ses joues mais le chagrin avait disparu. Captivé par la chute des flocons, il attendit que l'expérience se renouvelle. Lorsqu'un autre flocon vint toucher le bout de son nez, il éternua une deuxième fois. Un petit sourire vint alors se nicher aux coins des lèvres du nourrisson et se transforma vite en un gazouillement franc. Paumes ouvertes, il tendit les bras vers le ciel pour accueillir la sensation du froid sur sa peau.

L'hiver ne lui avait pas encore prit la capacité de ressentir les choses autour de lui.

Une seule créature fut témoin de ce miracle. La Lune. Déesse céleste incomprise et solitaire, son rôle étant de faire poindre une lumière d'espoir, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Le rire de cet enfant ressemblait très clairement à un chant d'espoir dans le bruit sourd et effrayant du vent. Ce fut la seule qui comprit qui était réellement ce petit garçon. Soudain, elle voulait faire de cet enfant le sien, et décroître pour lui faire un berceau de lumière. Elle désirait de tout son être venir cueillir toute la beauté de ce petit et protéger jalousement la merveille vivante qu'il était.

Mais la Terre était loin, et la déesse fut soudain chagrinée d'avoir fait vœu de solitude. D'un geste gracieux, l'esprit retirera son voile et l'envoya vers l'enfant pour qu'il le couvre et le protège de la nuit.

« Ton nom est Jack Frost, et tu es mon enfant, l'enfant de la joie,»

Le monde, Jack découvrit par lui-même sa beauté, et riait d'émerveillement pour chasser le désespoir de la solitude. Le printemps, il apprit à le sentir dans son cœur plutôt que par ses yeux.

Le sommeil, c'était lui qui se chargait de l'invoquer, en chanson, pour que les créatures de la nature ne souffrent pas de sa présence glaciale.

Les mauvais rêves, il les chassa, tout comme l'invitation du dieu de ténèbres à le rejoindre.

Et même quand Jack se réveillait, sans personne à ses côtés pour lui dire que cela n'étaient que des mauvais rêves, restait l'espoir dans le cœur du garçon, qu'un jour, cette personne serait là pour le lui dire.

/0/

Il n'était pas question pour Jack de monter sur le traîneau de Nord. Il aurait commis une offense impardonnable à Vent, son ami de toujours, si il avait accepté de voler sur d'autre ailes que les siennes. De toute façon, les gardiens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de partager leur embarcation avec un invité surprise.

Au fil du temps, Jack s'était familiarisé avec le vent. Ce compagnon d'infortune avait été bon avec lui et s'était chargé de lui enseigner comment le monde des dieux fonctionnait. Aucun dieu ou esprit ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Sa présence glaciale avait toujours été bien trop insupportable pour que quiconque lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais à présent, Jack avait la possibilité de montrer, non, de prouver, au monde des esprits, qu'il avait été trop vite jugé à sa naissance. Manny, le fils de Luna, sa mère adoptive, lui avait donné la chance dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

Lorsque l'esprit de l'hiver arriva à proximité du traîneau de Nord, les rennes se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'accueillir. Si les dieux et esprits l'avaient toujours craint, Jack pouvait se féliciter d'avoir gagné la confiance des animaux terrestre. Il sentait le regard insistant des gardiens derrière son dos qui l'observaient avec attention. Jack n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la proie de tant d'attention et aurait volontiers voulu se terrer dans un trou de lapin et ne jamais en ressortir. Cette pensée lui rappela à quel point Aster avait été dur avec lui. Certes, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise de la part du gardien de l'espoir. De plus, cela lui faisait toujours mal dans son âme de voir l'être qu'il admirait le plus le haïr avec tant de fougue. La langue rugueuse de Rudolf le sorti de ses pensées. Il caressa calmement la tête de l'animal. En tant qu'esprit et dieu de l'hiver, Jack se chargeait tous les ans de mener les migrations animales d'un bout à l'autre de la planète. Le renne était un des seuls animaux pouvant facilement supporter sa présence. C'est pourquoi il aimait tant ces créatures.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec notre ami Rudolf ! S'exclama un des gardiens à la barbe argenté.

Jack avait entendu les autres esprits l'appeler « Nord ». L'esprit de l'hiver était pourtant persuadé que son nom était « Père Noël ». Mais après tout, c'est vrai qu'il était plus logique que cet esprit ait un prénom. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais côtoyé le monde des esprits, Jack était parfaitement au courant de son fonctionnement et avait plus d'une fois entendu parler des quatre grands.

\- Rudolf est un vieil ami… Déclara Jack en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Nord haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration.

\- Je l'ai pourtant comme compagnon de voyage depuis qu'il est tout petit…

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé par quelle magie Rudolf parvenait à voler ? Demanda Jack.

\- Ne me dit pas que… Commença Nord.

\- Rudolf a aussi bénéficié de tes soins ? Demanda Fée, totalement euphorique à cette nouvelle. C'est incroyable !

Jack se contenta de sourire humblement au compliment de la gardienne.

\- Est-ce que Belle va bien ? Demanda finalement l'esprit.

Fée lui répondit alors d'un doux sourire.

\- Manny dit qu'elle mettra du temps à se réveiller, mais elle va bien…

Jack soupira alors de contentement à l'écoute de cette nouvelle.

\- Charmante conversation, scia la voix d'Aster, mais je vous rappelle que pendant que vous échangez vos civilités, Pitch arrache les yeux des enfants un peu partout dans le monde !

Les gardiens se tendirent alors. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Beaucoup d'enfants comptaient sur eux.

/0/

C'était un matin de novembre.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, Jack jouait sans souci de sa magie glaciale. Tout autour de lui était calme et silencieux. Seules quelques feuilles brunies et une couverture de neige crissaient sous ses pas.

Il vit soudain apparaître au-dessus d'un vieil orme, un oiseau magnifique. Ses ailes étaient blanches, bordées de rouge. Son corps bleu et son bec doré. Jamais il n'avait vu une si belle créature. Délicatement, l'oiseau se posa sur une branche, un peu comme une plume se pose sur le sol. Jack, surprit, n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mais son émerveillement fut de courte durée.

\- Toi qui joue sur ce parterre mortel, ne te soucies-tu donc jamais que ta présence glaciale nous empêche, à nous autres, oiseaux, de vivre ? Demanda soudain la créature d'une voix sévère.

\- Qui es-tu toi qui me déteste sans me connaître? Lui demanda alors Jack, vexé par les reproches de l'oiseau. Comment puis-je vous empêcher de vivre alors que je n'ai jamais désiré faire de mal à qui que ce soit ?

\- Mon nom est Psyché, répondit son interlocuteur, et ta présence pourrait être néfaste à ma progéniture ! Bientôt, je viendrais faire mon nid dans cet orne avec mon épouse et ton froid pourrait tuer nos enfants !

Mais Jack n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de la mort. Aussi, il demanda à l'oiseau de lui enseigner ce qu'était la mort. Mais la créature eu beau tenter de lui expliquer, Jack n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens, lui qui était immortel.

De son côté, l'oiseau se rendit vite compte à quel point Jack était jeune et innocent. La créature s'en voulu d'avoir reproché à l'enfant divin d'être un monstre, et fut chagrinée de constater la solitude de ce petit être. Pris d'un élan paternel, lui qui allait bientôt voir ses œufs éclore, il décida d'instruire le petit sur le monde des vivants.

\- Ai-je tout comme toi une âme ? Demanda un jour l'enfant de l'hiver.

\- Sûrement en auras-tu une le jour où tu prendras pleinement conscience de ton pouvoir. Promit l'oiseau.

Un soir, avant que l'enfant ne s'endorme, Psyché lui chanta une berceuse :

"Il dort, il dort, fermant ses yeux, puisqu'ils sont pleins de larmes,

Il dort, il dort, penchant son front puisqu'il est triste et las,

Car l'Ange de la mort lui murmure tout bas

Une chanson très douce où l'oubli met ses charmes ;

Il dort, le vivant, fermant les yeux puisqu'ils sont pleins de larmes.

C'est un sommeil qui ne sera jamais connu des enfants des dieux.

Car qui répondrait aux prières des mortels sinon eux.

Il dort, le vent d'été passant sur sa couche,

II dort car même la vie consume ce qu'elle touche,

Le vivant dort pour assoupir son âme agonisante

Et l'ombre autour de lui s'élève envahissante.

Il dort le vivant, c'est vers une nuit permanente.

C'est un sommeil qui ne sera jamais connu des enfants des dieux,

Car qui répondrait au prières des mortels sinon eux.

La nature ce soir berce les vivants en murmurant :

La mort est un repos, ce n'est pas la souffrance,

Dormez, c'est le sommeil éternel qui commence.

C'est pour vous appeler que la nature chante,

Plus jamais sujet aux affres de la vie qui les hante.

C'est un sommeil que tu ne connaîtras jamais enfant du froid

Car qui parlerait à l'hiver pour nous en sauver sinon toi...

Psyché chanta ainsi toute la nuit et au petit matin, l'oiseau était mort. Il avait donné à Jack son ultime leçon. Jack comprit que le froid pouvait tuer. L'enfant pleura, suppliant l'oiseau de se réveiller. Mais Psyché demeura inerte. Les oisillons dans leur nid pleuraient eux aussi mais à cause du gel mordant sur leurs chairs dénudées. Craignant alors de ne causer un autre désastre, Jack s'enfuit. Il courut aussi loin qu'il pouvait du lieu de son crime. Désirant plus que tout disparaître de ce monde. Il se jura de ne plus jamais communiquer avec les vivants. La mort d'un ami était une chose trop douloureuse.

Au départ, son deuil le plongea dans un mutisme complet. Il marchait sans but autour de la Terre. Préférant que sa présence glaciale ne soit jamais permanente à un seul endroit donné. Pèlerin de la mort, partout où il allait, les êtres vivants lui criaient des insultes et le chassaient.

« Tant mieux », se disait l'enfant. « Que les vivants craignent le monstre que je suis. Qu'ils fuient à mon approche pour que jamais je ne puisse leur faire de mal.»

\- Jack, mon ami, le supplia le vent. Ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de cet oiseau. Tu es encore jeune et innocent. Tu n'as jamais désiré volontairement la mort de Psyché.

\- Mais il m'avait prévenu et voilà la chose faite... Psyché n'est plus...

\- As-tu donc oublié ce qu'il t'a dit ? Le sermonna le vent. Bien que son énergie ait quitté son corps, le voilà partie intégrante de ce monde. Bien qu'il soit invisible à tes yeux, honore sa mémoire et souviens-toi de lui.

Jack savait que le vent avait raison. La mémoire de Psyché ne devait pas être souillée par ses pensées sombres. Il commença à siffler la chanson que l'oiseau lui avait apprise. Tout en continuant à avancer, il chanta son chagrin et la douleur de sa perte. Petit à petit, les animaux arrêtèrent de lui reprocher le mal qu'il amenait partout où il se rendait. Ils commencèrent à reconnaitre la longue plainte annonçant son arrivée et fuyaient avant son approche. Mais parfois, ce chant était si doux et si beau que les créatures de la forêt se contentaient de dormir jusqu'à ce que l'hiver ait fait son œuvre. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles et tombaient dans un profond sommeil en entendant ses doux sifflements au loin. L'automne devint une saison préparant son arrivée.

La minute culture

(Pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas, je leur conseille de regarder le magnifique film en silhouettes animées de Michel Ocelot "Prince et Princesse". Petite référence si vous souhaitez vous figurer auditivement le sifflement de Jack. Musique tirée du Conte "Le montreur de Fabulo".

watch?v=nxzW6tqOMd4

Un jour, Jack se rendit compte qu'il était revenu près de l'orne où Psyché avait fait son nid. Il avait fait le tou de la Terre et était revenu à son point de départ. À son grand émerveillement, les enfants de Psyché l'y attendaient.

\- Toi qui chantes si bien et qui a tant voyagé, siffla l'un d'entre eux, remplace le père que tu nous as enlevé et guide-nous vers une terre nourricière où nous pourrons vivre heureux !

Débordant de bonheur, Jack accepta de devenir leur protecteur. Il guida les oiseaux dans le ciel et les mena vers une contrée plus hospitalière. Au cours des prochains siècles, les enfants de Psyché se multiplièrent et Jack eu la charge de conduire chaque année cette grande famille à travers le ciel.

Les oiseaux et les animaux commencèrent à migrer tout autour du globe terrestre. Jack avait enfin pris conscience de lui-même et de sa magie. Il devint sensible au monde des vivants. Psyché avait finalement tenu sa promesse. Grace à son sacrifice, Jack avait obtenu une âme.

/0/

\- C'est la même histoire chaque soir… Soupira Aster. On surveille toute la nuit les chambres des enfants mais c'est comme si Pitch savait où nous étions…

Le Pooka ne put s'empêcher de regarder Jack suspicieusement. C'est comme si Pitch savait à chaque fois leur plan à l'avance ! Jamais il n'avait pu prendre le croque-mitaine sur le fait accompli. Aster croyait de toute son âme que l'esprit de l'hiver avait un lien avec cette affaire de vol d'yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que les gardiens pourchassaient Pitch. Mais leur enquête ne les avaient menée jusqu'à présent qu'à des culs de sac. À chaque fois, le même scénario : un enfant qui criait à l'aide, les gardiens qui se précipitaient à son secours, une ombre noire passant sur eux et qui disparaissait aussitôt. Sandy était bien trop occupé à faire pleuvoir des rêves dans chaque foyer pour se mêler à leurs investigations. Ainsi, les gardiens devaient se scinder en groupes de deux pour fouiller chaque recoin de la planète dans l'espoir de débusquer l'entité obscure. Pas question en effet d'affronter une nouvelle fois Pitch seul.

Aster avait toujours fait son possible pour ne jamais faire équipe avec Jack, mais il ne put longtemps échapper à son destin. Lui et les gardiens, y compris Jack, s'étaient postés devant le grand globe magique de Nord. Cette gigantesque carte en trois dimensions leur permettait de décompter chaque croyant sur la Terre. Ils apparaissaient sur la sphère sous la forme de petites lumières. Dès que ces lumières se mettaient à clignoter, les gardiens pouvaient être certains que les cauchemars de Pitch y étaient pour quelque chose. La nuit commençait à peine mais Aster se sentait horriblement las de toutes ces nuits passées à chercher un fantôme.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Pitch fait faire ce même rêve aux enfants chaque nuit ! S'écria Nord, lui aussi épuisé moralement et physiquement de leurs échecs. C'est pire que diabolique c'est… C'est sadique !

\- Loki était le dieu le plus vicieux que j'ai connu… Soupira Jack. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est arrivé à persuader le dieu Thor de se travestir en femme parce que…

Aster ignorait depuis quelques temps les échanges entre ses compagnons et Jack. Il détestait l'idée que ses amis, sa seule famille, se prennent d'affection pour le garçon. Jack ne cessait de les amadouer avec des histoires plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Fée et à Nord étaient finalement devenus assez proches du garçon à force de patrouiller à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais vraiment faire un effort avec Jack ! Le sermonna un jour Fée. Je sais que tu lui reproches ce qui s'est passé. Mais peut-être que si tu mettais une seconde ta rancune de côté, Jack s'ouvrirait plus facilement à toi…

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à cette gelure ! S'était alors écrié Aster.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Jack lui rappelait trop dans quelles conditions était mort l'amour de sa vie…

Des lumières commencèrent soudain à clignoter dans deux régions du monde. L'une en Espagne et l'autre au Canada.

\- Je pars avec Nord en Espagne ! Annonça Fée en prenant par le bras Nord.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Aster, déstabilisé par la décision subite de la gardienne.

Fée était un esprit très buté et si elle avait décidé de rapprocher Jack et Aster, elle allait faire tout le nécessaire pour atteindre son but. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aster avait déjà perdu la partie et se retrouvait à faire équipe avec la gelure. Il n'était toutefois pas question qu'il emprunte la voie des airs où qu'il invite Jack à se balader dans un de ses tunnels. Chacun rejoignit les lieux du crime par ses propres moyens. À sa grande satisfaction, le Pooka arriva le premier dans la chambre de l'enfant. Tapie dans ses couvertures et effrayée, une petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le cœur d'Aster se serra. À une époque, il aurait parfaitement su comment rassurer cette enfant, mais cela faisait à présent plus d'un siècle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec des êtres humains. Son travail avait été d'une si grande ampleur qu'il s'était depuis quelques temps contenté d'observer les enfants sans interagir avec eux. Mais en cet instant, il regretta d'avoir perdu son adresse à s'occuper des plus faibles et des plus démunis. Un bruit à la fenêtre le mit soudain en alerte. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Jack, arrivant tel un ouragan dans la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Fait attention à ne rien geler autour de toi Frost ! Râla Aster, horriblement agacé par les manières de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Nord m'avait prévenu que tu étais rapide mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point ! S'écria Jack, essoufflé par sa course à travers le ciel. Tu as parcouru 6841 kilomètres en l'espace de vingt minutes ! En passant sous la mer qui plus est !

\- Cesse de dire des âneries ! Cracha Aster. Je suis passé par la Russie et l'Alaska et non par l'océan. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Pitch est venu ici effrayer cette enfant.

Le Pooka désigna alors une petite fille à la chevelure blonde qui sanglotait dans son lit.

À cette vision, le sourire de Jack disparu.

\- Et depuis le temps que tu es là, tu n'aurais pas pu commencer à t'occuper d'elle ? S'écria Jack le regard soudain sévère.

Aster gela sur place. C'était la première fois que Jack haussait le ton à son encontre. Jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui n'avait cessé d'attaquer verbalement le garçon de l'hiver, tentant désespérément de trouver une faille chez cet esprit envahissant. En croisant les yeux pleins de colère de Jack, Aster ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir des reproches de la part du jeune gardien.

Sans attendre une réponse, Jack accouru vers l'enfant et ôta légèrement les draps qui cachait son visage. La petite commença à hurler mais d'une voix calme et posée, l'esprit de l'hiver commença à la rassurer.

\- Elle te voit ? S'étrangla Aster en constatant que l'enfant s'était désespérément accrochée à l'esprit.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Jack, la neige possède ce secret de rendre au cœur en un souffle la joie alors que tout n'est que désolation et mort autour d'elle. Les enfants ont besoin de croire en cette joie.

Réfléchissant silencieusement aux paroles de Jack, Aster regarda l'enfant pleurer dans les bras froids du garçon.

Une voix empli alors la pièce. Comme lors des funérailles de Belle, Aster frissonna à ce son qu'on aurait pu croire tout droit sortie d'un paradis longtemps perdu.

Pleure toutes les larmes de ton cœur  
et dors tu n'es pas prête encore  
oui pleure le bonheur évanoui  
et meurs pour renaître à la vie

car aussi haut le sommeil comme le soleil  
aussi bas que l'on soit  
on se relèvera  
aussi dure est la vie  
elle est belle aussi  
car autant le cœur est lourd  
autant qu'il bat toujours

et vois le temps après la pluie  
tu vois on se remet de tout  
crois-moi si l'amour est parti  
dis-toi que l'amour est partout...

À la fin de la chanson, la petite fille s'était rendormie.

\- Comment as-tu fais sans sable de rêve, demanda Aster, impressionné plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

\- Il faut bien savoir comment endormir les arbres et les animaux lorsqu'on est un esprit de l'hiver et un dieu de l'automne, murmura Jack en déposant la petite fille dans son lit.

Aster resta muet face à cette révélation. C'est vrai que Jack était aussi en charge de l'automne… Alors, c'est par ce genre de berceuse qu'il endormait la nature tout autour de lui ?

Les deux gardiens sortirent à pas de loup de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en bas de la maison, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres! S'exclama Aster qui n'avait pas envie de traîner plus longtemps dans ce froid nordique.

\- Je vais rester encore une petite heure au cas où elle referait un cauchemar, l'informa Jack.

\- Très bien, répondit Aster.

Mais au moment où le Pooka était sur le point de plonger dans un de ses tunnels, il se retourna vers Jack.

\- Et Jack…

Le garçon lui lança un regard surpris. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'Aster l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Oui ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

Aster y nota une note d'espoir dans cette voix si enfantine parfois…

\- Bon boulot, annonça le gardien avant de disparaître.

/0/

Jack demanda au vent de le mener jusqu'à cet être qu'on appelait « humain ». Il voulait faire face à ces créature qui par leur croyance, alimentaient les énergies magiques de ce monde.

Ainsi il découvrit un de leur nid. À l'intérieur un feu brûlait mais ne dévastait rien autour de lui. C'était un feu apprivoisé.

Une femme criait à l'intérieure de la maison. Jack comprit qu'elle était en train de donner la vie. Et lorsqu'un nourrisson transit de froid apparu, son père le couvrit de la peau de loup pour le réchauffer.

Ainsi Jack prit la décision de protéger l'enfant. Il désirait plus que tout obtenir des humains une reconnaissance et il espérait que cet enfant puisse lui apporter ce qu'il cherchait.

Il était là quand l'enfant tombait, allégeant ses chutes. Il était là lorsque l'enfant pleurait, cristallisant ses larmes. Il était là lorsque l'enfant riait, participant à chacune de ses bêtises.

Mais un jour, il fit effroyablement froid ; il neigeait depuis le matin ; il faisait déjà sombre ; le soir approchait, le soir du dernier jour de l'année. Jack ne pouvait rien faire contre dame nature et devait se contenter d'observer son enfant, au milieu des rafales, par ce froid glacial, marchant dans la rue.

L'enfant n'avait rien sur la tête, elle était pieds nus. Dans sa vieille peau de loup, par cet affreux temps, personne ne s'arrêtait pour considérer l'air suppliant de la petite qui faisait pitié. La journée finissait, et elle n'avait pas encore vendu une seule de ses étoffes qu'elle avait cousues à la main tout l'hiver. Tremblante de froid et de faim, elle se traînait de rue en rue. L'enfant pleura. Et Jack vint pour apaiser ses pleurs.

\- Veux-tu jouer à un jeu Rika ?

L'esprit avait appris la langue des hommes en même temps que la petite fille. Il s'était par ailleurs rendu compte que tout comme les créatures de la forêt, certains petits d'homme, comme Rika, pouvait l'entendre.

\- Jack, tu es là ! S'écria la gamine en se précipitant vers l'esprit.

\- Je ne suis jamais loin, sourit son gardien.

Jack vint s'assoir près de l'enfant.

\- Je n'aime pas t'entendre pleurer. Chuchota Jack, inquiet à l'égard de sa protégée.

\- Est-ce vrai que lorsqu'il pleut, c'est parce que les anges pleurent, et lorsqu'il neige, c'est parce qu'ils rient ? Demanda l'enfant, ignorant l'inquiétude de Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jack, soudain lointain. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'ange…

La petite fille eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Comment ça, tu n'as jamais vue d'ange ? N'en es-tu pas un ?

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'être surpris par les dires de la petite fille.

\- Moi ? Un ange dis-tu ?

\- Mais bien sûr! s'écria la petite fille. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder. Tu es gentil et tu me protèges depuis toujours ! Tu es une créature de dieu. Mon ange gardien !

\- Ton ange gardien ?

\- Allons, ne répète pas tout ce que je dis comme un perroquet ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit

Jack s'était levé, le visage tourné vers l'aura, douce et bienveillante de la Lune.

\- Quand tu fais ça, je me demande toujours si tu parles à dieu… Murmura la petite fille.

Jack reporta son attention vers l'enfant

\- Non, je parle à la Lune…

Rika émit un petit cri d'étonnement.

\- La Lune te parle ? S'écria-t-elle toute enjouée.

\- Oui, c'est ma maman. Répondit Jack tout sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'enfant de rester muette.

\- Oh… tu en as de la chance… Répliqua la petite voix de l'enfant.

Jack ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard. La mère de Rika était morte il y a de cela quelques années. Emportée par la fièvre…

Jack se pencha vers la petite fille, inquiet.

\- Rika, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon Jack, tout va bien, le coupa la petite fille. Ma maman ne me manque pas. J'étais trop petite quand elle est partit. C'est à peine si je me souviens de son visage alors, tu vois, je ne suis pas vraiment triste quand je pense à elle. Elle n'est plus qu'une odeur, une douce voix dans la tête qui me chante des berceuses avant que je m'endorme. Et ça me suffit.

Jack écoutait dans un silence religieux l'enfant parler de sa mère. Il se disait que parfois, Rika était trop mature pour son âge. Elle avait parfois des réflexions dignes d'une adulte. Cela chagrinait beaucoup le gardien. Rika avait eu une vie difficile. Son père l'avait envoyé très jeune dans la rue pour travailler. Loin des jeux des autres enfants, elle avait toutefois trouvé un équilibre en passant son temps à réfléchir sur la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle était parvenue à voir Jack. En tentant de comprendre le monde et tous les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Jack avait toujours essayé de contrer cette injustice en rétablissant des moments de joie et d'innocence dans la vie de la petite.

L'enfant se prit alors de plein fouet une boule de neige, habillement lancée.

Surprise, ses réflexions s'envolèrent pour se concentrer vers l'agresseur, qui n'était autre que Jack.

\- Tu vas me le payer Jack Frost ! Fils de la Lune ou pas !

Rika et Jack jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Des flocons de neige couvraient sa longue chevelure blonde. De toutes les fenêtres brillaient des lumières. Cela arrêta les rires bruyants de la petite fille.

Il était trop tard à présent pour espérer vendre une étoffe. Harassée, elle alla se blottir vers les tissus. Jack, tout à coup sombre, sentait que l'enfant grelottait et frissonnait sous ses couvertures de fortune. Il savait aussi que ce soir, elle n'oserait pas rentrer chez elle, de peur de n'y pas apporter la plus petite monnaie. Son père serait si déçu…

Jack ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'enfant transie.

Il commençait à avoir peur, peur de la perdre elle aussi.

\- Jack, j'ai froid… Gémit la petite fille en claquant de dents.

\- Je sais… Murmura Jack la gorge serrée.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère d'être ce qu'il était. En colère d'être l'incarnation de ce quoi souffrait cette enfant.

\- Jack, J'ai faim…

Un spasme de colère traversa soudain le corps de l'esprit. Il écoutait, dérouté, ces êtres humains attablés comme de rois, à festoyer tandis que Rika, sa Rika, gelait sur place, dehors. Il sentait l'odeur de la nourriture qu'un vent sadique emmenait directement à ses narines.

\- Je sais.

La nuit était bien avancée à présent et lee ombres faisaient leur chemin vers l'imaginaire de l'enfant, assise seule dans le noir.

\- Jack… J'ai peur, pleura l'enfant, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

À ces mots, Jack se plaça brusquement devant l'enfant, la tenant par les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Rika ! Je suis là ! Tu n'es pas seule !

La petite fille étreignit soudain le garçon, sanglotant dans ses bras.

\- Emmène-moi Jack... Oh! Tu vas me quitter toi aussi un jour, tu vas retourner auprès de Dieu et me laisser toute seule : tu t'envoleras comme ma maman pour aller au ciel et ne reviendras plus. Reste, je t'en prie, ou emporte-moi !

Jack était tiraillé par le chagrin. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas que Rika le voit pleurer. Il était censé être fort, rassurant, courageux.

\- Je te l'ai dit Rika, je n'appartiens pas à ton dieu…

Il sentit les yeux de Rika le regarder.

\- Mais alors, dit l'enfant d'une petite voix, qui pries-tu quand tu as peur ?

Jack fut surpris par la question.

« Vers qui je me tourne quand j'ai peur…» se demanda Jack

\- Ma maman… Répondit doucement l'esprit après quelques secondes de silence.

La petite fille tourna alors son regard vers la Lune.

\- Comment est-elle ta maman Jack ? Demanda Rika, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le garçon prit un instant pour trouver les bons mots.

\- Ma maman… peut-on décrire la Lune? De maman vient de la chaleur dans le froid, de la force dans la fatigue, de la joie dans la tristesse. Tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble ma mère ? Tu n'as qu'à lever la tête vers le ciel. Son cœur est aussi grand que lorsque la Lune, si lointaine et si petite vue des étoiles, se reflète sur le vaste océan. Sur ce cœur, tu peux sans peine t'y blottir, il est assez grand. Son cœur est comme un jardin, accueillant tous mes secrets. Ce cœur souriant rayonne, plein ou en croissant de Lune, sur son visage à jamais épanoui!

La petite fille resserra son étreinte sur Jack.

\- Alors, à présent, quand j'aurais peur, mes prières se tourneront vers toi… Dit-elle d'une voix calme

\- Vers moi ?

\- Mon ange gardien… Peut-on décrire la joie en plein hiver ? De Jack vient de la chaleur dans le froid, de la force dans la fatigue, de la joie dans la tristesse. Tu veux savoir pourquoi quand j'ai peur Jack, c'est toi que je pries ? Parce que tu me fais rire quand pourtant rien ne va. Tu es comme un flocon en plein hiver. Si tu prends ce flocon à part, loin du froid, tu te rends compte à quel point cette petite étoile volante est jolie. Elle dégringole et joue les acrobates dans le vent. Et lorsqu'elle tombe sur ton nez et te chatouille, tes problèmes s'envolent en même temps que tes rires.

Les yeux de la petite commençaient à se fermer lentement…

\- Jack je t'en prie, si tu ne peux pas m'emmener près de dieu, emmène-moi là où je pourrais continuer à te voir…

Ainsi, le visage baigné de larmes, Jack prit la petite dans ses bras et il la porta bien haut, en un lieu où il n'y avait plus ni de froid, ni de faim, ni de peur.

Le lendemain matin, les passants trouvèrent dans une encoignure le corps de la petite ; ses joues étaient rouges, elle semblait sourire ; elle était morte de froid, pendant la nuit qui avait apporté à tant d'autres des joies et des plaisirs. Elle tenait dans sa petite main, toute raidie, une boule de neige dont elle n'avait pas voulu se dessaisir.

\- Quelle sottise ! dit un sans-cœur. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que cela la réchaufferait ? D'autres versèrent des larmes sur l'enfant ; c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait vu pendant la nuit du nouvel an, c'est qu'ils ignoraient que, si elle avait bien souffert, elle goûtait maintenant à un voyage vers la Lune, cette vestale solitaire, épargnée enfin de toute les absurdités présentes sur Terre.

Jack se recroquevilla devant le corps de cette enfant sans vie.

Jack n'avait pas écouté les mots de l'enfant. Il ne voyait que la marque du froid sur ses petites mains bleues brûlées par le gel.

Alors Jack cria même si on ne pouvait pas l'entendre et pleura même si ses larmes devinrent givre.

\- À toi homme qui fait le fier ! Tu laisses tes enfants mourir dans le froid de l'hiver ! Reçoit mes larmes et mes pleurs. Mais sache que c'est tout ce que je te donnerais. Ton ennemi, ce n'est pas moi. Ton ennemi, c'est toi-même. Toi indigent volontaire, toi l'avare qui restera l'artisan de sa propre misère ! Si tu ne fais rien pour ton avenir maintenant, ne t'attend pas à recevoir la félicité de tes descendants. Tes enfants, moi, je les protégerais, pendant que toi misérable tu croupiras dans ce que tu disais être la juste réalité !

/0/

Jack sortit soudain de ses songes. Il savait qu'il devait garder l'œil vigilant et surveiller les alentours mais ces derniers mois passés en compagnie des gardiens l'avait longuement fait réfléchir. L'esprit de l'hiver avait peu à peu pris conscience que jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de ses nouveaux compagnons. Bien qu'étant une des plus vieilles entités terrestres, il se sentait tel en enfant abandonné qui avait enfin trouvé une famille d'accueil. Même Aster faisait à présent des efforts de civilité en sa présence. Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ?

En cette soirée de mai, Jack avait choisi de se poster dans une petite ville bretonne nommée Lorient. L'esprit de l'hiver savait que par sa présence, l'air marin devait faire frissonner chaque habitant de cette ville, mais le froid était un mal nécessaire en ces temps de crise. Manny l'avait assigné à veiller sur la France ce soir, et c'est donc ce qu'il faisait. Arrivé aux abords d'un port au nord du pays, Jack s'était posé quelques instant au-dessus d'un phare pour admirer la grandeur de la nuit. Le ciel était sans nuage et un cortège d'étoiles accompagnait la Lune se dressant lentement au-dessus de la mer.

\- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Entendit-il non loin du promontoire où il était assis.

En l'espace de quelques millisecondes, Jack s'était mis en position de combat.

Un rire malsain s'échappa de l'ombre.

\- Eh bien Jackie… Après tous ces siècles sans me voir, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton très cher père ?

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Montre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Mais les choses ne seraient-elles pas alors moins amusantes ? Chantonna l'entité obscure.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même définition du mot « amusant », scia le garçon.

\- Tiens, tu es beaucoup moins agréable que dans mon souvenir fils… Claironna Pitch.

\- Arrête de prétendre que je suis ton fils ! Hurla Jack. Perdant toute contenance tant la haine le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Oh je t'en prie, soupira le croque-mitaine, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ne pas t'avoir déclaré comme mon fils avant que tu n'atteignes ta majorité spirituelle…

\- Je t'en veux pour tout ce que tu as fait avant, pendant et après ma naissance. Mais cette histoire est terminée depuis longtemps. Ce qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est de savoir comment tu as acquis tant de puissance ces derniers mois alors que j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que jamais tu ne te relèves.

\- Veux-tu parler du puits sans fond de désespoir dans lequel tu m'as jeté après m'avoir trahi ?

\- Tu t'es trahi tout seul ! Tu as menacé ouvertement l'équilibre universel et tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !

\- Et tu prétends encore m'avoir vaincu pour la sauvegarde de cet équilibre ! Ahah ! Comme si j'allais croire ça ! Si tu as voulu m'affronter à l'époque, c'était pour venger ta mère ! Cette même mère qui t'a craché de ses entrailles et qui n'a jamais voulu entendre parler de toi ! Arrête de te prendre pour un gardien Jack ! Tu n'es qu'un fruit pourri par ma noirceur et un jour ou l'autre, tu rejoindras tout comme ton vieux père l'obscurité.

\- Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Gaia de m'avoir abandonné, elle avait ses raisons. Seul toi est coupable dans cette histoire… Et c'est pourquoi je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais faire pencher la balance de ton côté !

\- Sache mon enfant que tout ce que je désire, je fini toujours par l'avoir…

\- Et que veux-tu cette fois ? Pourquoi voler les yeux des enfants dans leurs cauchemars ?

\- Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, susurra Pitch, mais ce sera tout de même un plaisir d'observer de loin ta chute…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Murmura le dieu déchu avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Lorsque tu seras tombé dans le même puits de désespoir que moi fiston, n'hésite pas à me faire une petite visite. Nous serions si puissants à deux…

Jack aurait voulu rattraper le monstre qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer mais Pitch s'était évaporé. Prit d'une haine sans précédente, Jack envoya un gigantesque jet de gel dans les airs. Après quelques instants à envoyer à tous vents de puissants flux d'énergie glaciale, il s'écroula finalement sur le toit d'un immeuble, fébrile.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? L'interrogea une petite voix fluette.

Jack sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la gardienne de la mémoire si tôt.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jack , forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les astres voisins semblaient s'arrêter, suspendus à la cime des flots. Tout était si calme autour d'eux. Comment imaginer un instant que là-bas, tapi dans l'ombre, une créature démoniaque s'amusait à voler les yeux des enfants…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Belle. Déclara la gardienne de la mémoire, toute rougissante.

Jack ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fée aborde le sujet. Belle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée de son sommeil réparateur. Les gardiens attendaient avec fébrilité que la fille de Fée soit en mesure de leur raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé face à Pitch. Mais Belle mettait du temps à équilibrer ses flux énergétiques et était pour l'instant dans un état comateux. En somme, la situation ne permettait pas aux gardiens d'avancer dans leur enquête.

\- C'est inutile de me remercier, répondit l'esprit de l'hiver. Belle est ma meilleure amie. Je me battrais corps et âme pour elle… Comme pour vous tous…

Fée baissa la tête à cette annonce. Elle semblait gênée par une telle dévotion de la part d'un esprit qu'elle connaissait encore mal.

\- Si nous avions pu nous rencontrer avant toute cette histoire… Soupira Fée.

\- Fée… La coupa Jack, c'est moi qui ai agi en idiot. J'aurais dû comprendre que Belle tenait son ouverture d'esprit de sa mère… Vous vous ressemblez tellement…

Fée piqua un fard d'autant plus vif face au compliment du jeune gardien.

\- Toothtianna… Murmura la gardienne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fée n'est qu'un surnom. Mon vrai nom est « Toothtianna »…

Jack ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

\- J'aime bien Toothtianna. C'est amusant parce qu'il m'arrive souvent d'appeler affectueusement Belle par « Quenotte ». Mais ne t'amuse surtout pas à l'appeler comme ça… Elle a tendance à prendre la mouche facilement en entendant ce surnom…

Fée commença à rire de bon cœur à cette information.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda finalement la gardienne, soudain très curieuse.

Jack rougit à son tour.

\- J'ai bien peur que si je te raconte les circonstances de notre rencontre, tu ne me regardes plus jamais du même œil…

La curiosité de Fée de fit cependant que s'accroître.

\- Je te promets que je ne te jugerais pas, déclara solennellement la gardienne.

\- Je n'ai pas peur que tu me juges… Soupira Jack de plus en plus gêné par l'insistance de la gardienne.

\- Alors n'ai pas peur de me raconter ! Sourit Toothtianna avec des yeux brillants de malice. Savais-tu qu'après être la gardienne de la mémoire, je suis aussi celle des potins ?

Jack ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Et à son grand dam, ce qu'il avait espéré éviter face à Toothtianna se produisit…

\- Nom d'un dentifrice Colgate ! S'écria la gardienne.

Elle précipita alors ses doigts dans la bouche de Jack pour mieux constater le tableau divin qui s'offrait à elle.

\- J'en pleurerais tellement c'est beau… Murmura Toothtianna, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Jack, désespéré par la situation, leva les yeux au ciel. Il laissa toutefois à la gardienne le temps d'examiner plus en détail sa magnifique dentition.

Lorsque Fée se rendit enfin compte que les lèvres de Jack n'étaient pas forcément élastiques, elle se confondit en excuses sans pour autant lâcher des yeux les merveilleuses dents blanches de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Excuse-moi… Déclara Toothtianna. Petite déformation professionnelle… Je trouve tes dents plus que sublimes…

Jack testa un moment si ça mâchoire avait tenu le coup face à cet assaut soudain. Heureusement pour lui, Belle avait déjà renforcé l' immunité de sa bouche face aux attaques des dentemtophiles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Je savais que ce moment arriverait tôt au tard…

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ta rencontre avec Belle ?

\- Oh que oui, rit le jeune gardien. J'étais aux États-Unis lorsque nos chemins se sont croisés… Belle revenait d'une collecte des dents désastreuse. L'enfant dont elle devait s'occuper n'avait pas pris soin de ses dents de lait et elle ruminait sur un toit. Même de loin on pouvait l'entendre énumérer toutes les horreurs qu'elle allait mettre sous le coussin de ce pauvre gosse !

\- Mes filles s'emportent facilement lorsque les enfants ne prennent pas soin de leurs dents… Avoua Fée gênée par le comportement excessif de Belle.

\- J'ai beaucoup ris en la voyant ainsi. Cela à attiré son attention et tout comme toi, elle est entrée dans une sorte de transe lorsqu'elle a vu mes dents… Depuis, je ne suis pas réellement arrivé à m'en défaire…

\- Pardonne la fougue de ma guerrière, s'excusa Toothtianna. Les dents contiennent les souvenirs des êtres vivants. Plus une dent est en bon état, plus le souvenir de la personne est intact. Nous autres immortels, nous sommes attachés aux lois de l'équilibre et travaillons sans repos à son bon fonctionnement. Nous n'avons pas réellement le temps de profiter de la vie comme le font les vivants. Voir les souvenirs de ces êtres est pour nous comme une bouffée d'air revigorante…

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de me tenir compagnie, au contraire. Avoua Jack. Belle est sûrement le seul esprit m'ayant accordé de son temps… C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Par ma faute, elle a toujours eu quelques soucis avec ses collectes de dents. Je voyais bien que c'était difficile pour elle de jongler entre moi et son travail. J'ai agi en égoïste. Je réclamais en permanence sa présence…

\- Je ne te reproche rien Jack ! S'exclama Fée. Je suis contente qu'une de mes filles ai rendu ton existence plus supportable. J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point cela a dû être difficile de vivre seul pendant tous ses siècles…

Avant que Jack ai eu le temps de répondre, un œuf sentinelle vint à leur rencontre.

Fée se précipita vers lui pour lire sur sa coquille une note écrite par Aster.

\- Nord a été témoin d'un vol d'yeux, traduisit Fée. Les gardiens nous attendent à mon palais.

\- Nous y seront plus vite avec le vent, déclara Jack en tendant sa main vers Fée. Tous deux s'envolèrent alors vers l'Inde.

Jack était plus que déterminé à vaincre une bonne fois pour toute la noirceur.

Non, il n'était pas Pitch ! Il n'était pas son père ! Il prouverait coûte que coûte à Aster et aux autres qu'il était un être bon, et pas seulement le fruit d'un viol envers l'équilibre universel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça mais vous venez de lire 21 pages ! Les povs Jack sont tirés d'une de mes anciennes fic mais sinon j'ai écrit ce chapitre en l'espace d'un après midi ^^
> 
> La chanson de Psyché est de moi mais la berceuse de Jack est tiré d'une chanson de Zazie : Flower Power.
> 
> Quant à la première partie de ce chapitre, je me suis librement inspiré d'un court métrage co-réalisé par Tim-Burton. Je n'en donnerais hélas pas le nom car je crains que cette info vous en dises trop sur le fin mot cette histoire ;)
> 
> Prochain chapitre :« Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte »
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> TerraNée


	5. « Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit coucou à toi qui es pris dans ces pages numériques. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de te fondre dans cette aventure !  
> Si tu es désireux de lire la suite, fais moi signe et j'accours !

Chapitre V

« Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte »

Jack était émerveillé par les couleurs du palais des dents. Cet endroit était aussi incroyable que le territoire de Sandy.

Les gardiens cherchaient dans la bibliothèque de Fée un moyen de savoir à quoi les yeux des enfants pouvaient bien servir à Pitch.

Jack était totalement dégoûté par les actions de son père. Mais l'angoisse que les gardiens découvrent sa parenté avec ce monstre était encore plus forte.

\- Les enfants ne perdent leurs yeux que dans leurs cauchemars... Réfléchi Fée à voix haute. Mais cela reste tout de même un vol envers le monde les mortels.

\- Ces yeux ont-ils une tangibilité dans le monde des esprits ? Demanda timidement l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Oui, affirma Nord. J'ai vu Pitch déposer soigneusement les yeux de l'enfant dans une bourse.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher ! Lui reprocha Aster d'une voix sombre.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pu voir son action qu'à travers un de mes portails !

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il possède une de tes boulles de téléportation ? Demanda soudain Fée.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Rugit Nord. Pensez-vous que cela m'amuserait de donner mes biens à cette immonde créature ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Les coupa Jack. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est d'apprendre à quelle magie noire ils vont pouvoir servir.

Les gardiens reprirent alors contenance et dans un silence tendu, ils continuèrent les recherches. Mais au bout de quelques heures, rien ne leur permis de savoir à quoi étaient destinés ces yeux.

Une fée messagère arriva vers Jack et l'aborda avec précipitation. Les gardiens observèrent leurs échanges de sifflements avec curiosité.

\- Belle s'est enfin réveillée ! Traduisit Jack le sourire aux lèvres.

Si son amie avait assez de force pour parler, peut-être pourrait-elle les informer sur comment était-elle parvenu à découvrir les manoeuvres de Pitch pour voler le sable des rêves !

Jack et les autres gardiens accoururent à son chevet. Une étincelle de joie passa dans les yeux de la petite Fée lorsqu'elle aperçut Jack.

\- Belle ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! L'accueillit Jack en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

La petite fée tinta faiblement mais assez mélodieusement pour que l'esprit de l'hiver comprenne que le sentiment était partagé.

Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, les responsabilités des gardiens reprirent finalement le dessus. Ils commencèrent à interroger Belle au sujet de Pitch.

Avec le peu de force dont la petite fée disposait, elle pointa alors du doigt vers Sandy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Fée d'un ton rassurant, Sandy va très bien, Pitch ne lui à volé qu'un peu de sable de rêve.

Sandy vint à la rencontre de Belle pour tenir avec douceur la petite main de la créature. Son action précipitée et maladroite eu pour conséquence de faire pleuvoir du sable de rêve sur la créature qui se rendormit aussitôt.

\- Génial ! Râla Aster, voilà que notre seule source d'information est hors service !

Sandy se tassa sur lui-même, honteux et confus.

Un grand détonement au-dessus d'eux mis fin à leur dispute. Manny venait d'apparaitre. Les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne furent pas agréables à entendre. À l'écouter, de plus en plus d'enfants rêvaient qu'on leur arrache les yeux.

Jack se demandait quand enfin, eux même se réveilleraient de ce cauchemar. Puis les évènements se précipitèrent. Tout autour d'eux, apparurent des cauchemars. Comment diable les créatures étaient-elles parvenues à passer par-dessus les défenses magiques du palais des dents ?

Manny cria aux gardiens de protéger Belle. Il fallait absolument protéger leur seule chance de comprendre les intentions de Pitch.

\- Je vous ai manqué ? Sourit un clone de Pitch face à eux.

/0/

À peine avait-il embrassé la scène du regard que les événements se précipitèrent. Tout commença par un trait noir filant vers le groupe. Aster cru d'abord à un oiseau, mais en y regardant de plus près, il reconnut le bâton de bois de Jack. Il l'avait jeté vers le faux Pitch comme une lance. Un peu plus tard, il le vit courir vers Manny. Il n'avait pas suivi ses instructions et avait laissé Belle sans surveillance. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Jack n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très attentif aux ordres. Cela dit, Aster ne pouvait l'en blâmer, lui qui ne suivait pas non plus les recommandations de Manny. Le bâton heurta le faux Pitch à la poitrine et le congela sur place. Aussitôt, Jack engagea le combat contre un démon fait de sable noir. Sans perdre une seconde pour réfléchir, Aster se précipita vers le groupe. Il ne savait pas s'il avait la moindre chance contre les soldats de Pitch mais il n'allait pas rester un simple spectateur.

Aster jeta un coup d'œil à Manny qui, de son côté, affrontait deux chevaux de sable noir. Sandy, quant à lui, faisait face à trois esprits nocturnes. Aster n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi des esprits nocturnes s'attaquaient-ils au roi de rêves ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Il fonça vers l'un des esprits. Ce dernier vit Aster à la dernière seconde et brandit devant lui une épée noire comme la nuit. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de viser et se contenta de lui jeter son arme au visage. Aster l'évita sans problème mais perdit son ennemi de vue. Dans regard circulaire, il chercha l'esprit qui avait l'air de s'être volatilisé.

Au loin, il vit que Manny avait déjà mis à terre un des chevaux démoniaques et luttait contre le second. Fée se débrouillait plutôt bien contre un cauchemar en forme de serpent. Aster supposa qu'elle se contentait de tenir son adversaire à distance en attendant que Manny se soit débarrassé du sien pour venir l'aider. Sandy, quant à lui, engageait une lutte avec deux esprits nocturnes. Il avait l'air de tenir bon. Soudain, une flèche magique effleura l'épaule d'Aster. Le boomerang du Pooka glissa de ses doigts. Aster dû s'empresser de le rattraper en soutenant son poids de sa patte valide. Il pouvait à peine manipuler son arme de sa bonne patte. Aster fit de son mieux pour éviter de recevoir un autre coup. L'esprit nocturne s'était matérialisé derrière lui pour le frapper d'une flèche ensorcelée.

\- Aster ! Cria une voix. Baisse-toi !

Sans réfléchir, Aster obéit. Un tourbillon argenté se précipita vers son adversaire et atteignit ce dernier en pleine tête, le renversant. Aster jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui. C'était l'esprit de l'hiver qui avait jeté une de ses attaques magiques sur l'esprit nocturne. Il avait averti Aster juste avant de faire feu... Ou gel dans le cas présent. L'esprit nocturne était littéralement gelé sur place.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Sandy vint à bout d'un de ses ennemis. Une lutte acharnée débuta alors contre le second.

Aster voulu venir à son secours mais un cauchemar en forme de loup se matérialisa face à lui. Bien que ses réserves de magie ne fussent pas au meilleur de leurs formes, le Pooka fit appel à son pouvoir pour invoquer une plante qui s'entortilla autour de la bête cauchemardesque. La créature étant toutefois faite de sable, elle parvint vite à se défaire de ses liens de lianes pour bondir sur le Pooka.

Aster se voyait déjà déchiqueté par l'animal mais par miracle, Nord vint s'interposer entre lui et le monstre de sable. Le combat à main nue contre une de ses créatures n'était hélas pas recommandé et Nord reçu une forte décharge magique. Le choc fut rude, d'autant que Nord dû encaisser la magie négative déferlant en lui au contact de la bête. Tout son corps se raidi. Aster revit le moment où sa famille sur Wezen s'était faite assassiner par Thanatos. Il ne supporterait pas de voir périr un de ses proches. Un ami. Il poussa un grand cri de guerre et se précipita sur la créature. Il lui envoya un puissant coup de boomerang dans les côtes qui la fit valser au loin. Le. Puis, il entendit un tintement d'arme.

Aster regarda en arrière... Et se figea sur place. L'esprit nocturne que Sandy avait frappé n'était pas K-O. Il avait récupéré son arc et visait la poitrine du Pooka. Manny se battait toujours. Fée, Sandy et Jack de même. Aster se crispa, prêt à riposter. C'est alors que l'assassin fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Il garda son œil au viseur, mais se détourna. Aster comprit qu'il avait trouvé une cible plus intéressante. À peine s'était-il immobilisé qu'il tira sa flèche. Le Pooka entendit un claquement et un sifflement alors que le missile fondait sur sa cible. Sandy.

Ce dernier venait de vaincre le cauchemar qu'il affrontait et prenait son envol. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'élever dans les airs. La flèche le frappa en pleine poitrine. En plein cœur. Le petit gardien se raidit sous la force de l'impact. Il resta figé un instant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, puis son sable se mélangea à l'énergie négative de la flèche empoisonnée.

\- Sandy ! Hurla Fée.

D'un coup sec, elle se débarrassa de son adversaire et se précipita vers le gardien. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, le gardien des rêves leur désigna un point dans la pièce. Il perdit alors toute matérialité et disparut en même temps que les sbires de Pitch dans une tempête de sable noir.

/0/

Les heures qui suivirent furent comme brouillées dans la mémoire de Jack. D'abord, ils réunirent les quelques grains de sable restant de Sandy dans une urne dorée. Manny fit preuve d'un stoïcisme impressionnant. Sandy n'était plus et ses amis étaient en deuil. L'équilibre était plus que jamais menacé et les gardiens étaient tétanisés par la peur. Nord était gravement blessé et Manny était ressortit épuisé de son combat contre les cauchemars.

Jack ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout comme les autres gardiens, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver Sandy. Il resta à l'écart de la cérémonie d'enterrement. Le noyau magique de Sandy ayant littéralement explosé, il lui était impossible de lui offrir un peu de sa propre énergie pour le ressusciter.

Lui qui espérait se faire accepter par les gardiens, voilà que cette tragédie le privait de cette chance. Il déambula autour de la scène du crime, tentant de trouver des indices. Il savait que les gardiens avaient déjà cherchés des explications à cette attaque, mais il avait plus que besoin de se sentir utile en ces heures sombres.

Il était train d'examiner des brûlures sombres au sol créées par le sable noir lorsque son attention fut perturbée par l'incroyable quantité de livres autour de lui. Fée avait appelé cet endroit "bibliothèque ". Lorsqu'elle avait raconté à Jack que des siècles de réflexions étaient emmagasinées dans les pages des livres, il en demeura émerveillé. Hélas, Jack n'avait jamais appris à lire, et il désespéra de ne pouvoir comprendre le sens des étranges symboles parcourant leurs pages. L'esprit remarqua qu'à l'endroit où Sandy avait été enveloppé par les ténèbres, de nombreux livres avaient été carbonisés.

\- Quel gâchis... Soupira Jack en prenant dans ses mains un des livres, il y avait en toi des idées et des pensées que je ne pourrais jamais connaître...

L'esprit remarqua soudain qu'au milieu de tous les livres qui avaient brûlés, l'un d'entre eux était demeuré intact. Jack se souvint alors : le gardien du rêve avait indiqué du doigt cette étagère avant d'être aspiré par les ténèbres. Était-il possible que Sandy voulait les guider vers cet ouvrage ? En ouvrant le livre, il y découvrit un parchemin. À y regarder de plus près, il en déduit que c'était une carte. Sans perdre une minute, l'esprit de l'hiver rejoignit les gardiens pour leur faire part de sa découverte.

\- C'est une carte menant vers le territoire de la peur ! S'exclama Manny

\- Comment Sandy pouvait-il savoir qu'un tel document dormait dans ma bibliothèque ? Demanda Fée. Même moi je n'avais aucun soupçon sur son existence.

\- Qu'importe ! La coupa Aster. Nous avons un moyen de trouver où Pitch se cache, il est de notre devoir de partir sur le champ pour nous rendre à son repère. Il faut une bonne fois pour toute découvrir ses plans avant que d'autres catastrophes ne surviennent !

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Fée, il est temps de faire une petite visite surprise à notre ennemi.

\- Très bien, concéda Manny. Fée et Aster, vous partirez en repérage pour découvrir le repère de Pitch. Nord et Jack surveilleront pendant ce temps la surface du globe. Mais je vous préviens, ne combattez surtout pas Pitch seuls. Dès que vous aurez trouvé son repère, prévenez tout de suite le conseil et attendez notre arrivée ! Quant à moi, il est temps que je regroupe les guerriers de notre monde. Je sens qu'une bataille imminente se prépare et je tiens à ce que tous les esprits de ce monde se joignent à notre cause.

Tous furent d'accord avec le plan de Manny et ils commencèrent à s'organiser.

Jack était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que les autres gardiens à partir surveiller le monde des mortels. Il savait que son pouvoir de glace ne serait d'aucune utilité sur le territoire de Pitch, mais il connaissait bien l'entité obscure. Plus qu'aucun des gardiens ne pourrait jamais s'en douter. Il avait supposé que ses connaissances sur les faiblesses de leur ennemi seraient d'une grande utilité pour lui faire face. Les gardiens avaient pourtant encore une fois sous-estimé son utilité dans cette guerre et il en demeurait très frustré. D'autre part, il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il avait rejoint les gardiens, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour leur sécurité. Après quelques mois passés à leurs côtés, il s'était en effet attaché à chacun d'entre eux. Perdre Sandy dans ce combat contre Pitch lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s'était alors promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les gardiens ne courent plus aucun risque.

Manny remarqua son trouble et lui fit signe de le rejoindre pour lui parler à part.

\- Un problème mon garçon ? Lui demanda le chef spirituel.

\- C'est juste que... Commença Jack.

\- Tu aimerais partir avec Fée et Aster. Compris l'homme de la Lune.

\- Je ne supporterais pas que l'un d'eux soit blessé... Avoua Jack.

Manny hocha pensivement la tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le rassurer.

\- Tu es un esprit bienveillant Jack. Je peux le sentir. Et tu as montré plus d'une fois que tu étais un allié fidèle dans cette guerre. Toutefois, Nord a été gravement affaibli par la dernière offensive de Pitch. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur les mortels le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Le cœur de Jack se réchauffa face à la confiance que Manny avait en lui. Il se sentit soudain honteux de ne pas lui avoir avoué toute la vérité à propos de son lien avec Pitch.

\- Manny... Tenta le jeune gardien, peu rassuré par ce qu'il allait lui révéler... À propos de Pitch...

\- Oui ? L'encouragea le doyen.

\- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit à son propos... Il est...

\- Ton père ? Termina Manny.

Jack demeura en état de choc.

\- Comment ...

Mais Manny le rassura d'un tapotement amical dans le dos.

\- Allons, Jack, tu es un dieu non ? Dès que je l'ai su, tu penses bien que j'ai fait des recherches sur ta lignée divine. Je pensais être le dernier dieu de cette planète. Comment pouvais-je ne pas m'intéresser à ta personne ?

\- Mais je suis un dieu d'énergie négative, murmura Jack. Personne ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre importance. De plus, je suis le fils de votre ennemi. Ne pouvais-tu craindre que je sois à son service ?

Manny balaya d'un mouvement de la main les arguments de Jack.

\- Quand j'ai lu dans les registres que tu avais été adopté par Luna, il ne faisait aucun doute que tu n'avais rien à voir avec Pitch. Ma mère n'aurait pas pris sous sa garde un dieu ayant une âme souillée par l'obscurité.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de Jack. Manny était un dieu sage et il se sentait honoré qu'il ne l'assimile pas à son père.

Pitch n'avait pas toujours été un esprit secondaire. À une époque beaucoup plus obscure, il avait été un dieu né de l'union Nox, dieu de la nuit, et d'Orcus, déesse de la mort. Son pouvoir avait cependant perdu de son intensité au cours des millénaires. Les humains craignaient en effet moins l'obscurité. De plus, Jack avait affronté son père lorsque celui-ci avait voulu provoquer le Ragnarok. Au temps viking. Le Ragnarök avait été prédit comme une sorte de fin du monde. Jack était alors très connu du monde viking sous le nom d'Ul. Les dieux comme Thor ou Odin n'avaient pourtant jamais cru bon de demander son aide. Jack avait cependant ressenti un déséquilibre dans l'ordre terrestre et il avait dû prendre ses armes seul pour affronter son père. Jack avait combattu trois années durant Pitch sans aucun repos. Sa présence glaciale à long terme en terre nordique avait privé le ciel de soleil et provoqué un hiver prolongé. La majorité des divinités comme Odin, Thor, Freyr, Heimdall ou Loki périrent dans cette guerre où lumière désirait triompher des ténèbres. Pourtant Jack savait que seul l'équilibre pouvait maintenir en place les forces magiques de la Terre.

\- Si Pitch à réellement retrouvé ses forces d'antant, je sais comment l'arrêter. Annonça Jack à Manny.

\- Que devons-nous faire celons toi ? Demanda l'ancêtre.

\- Si le noyau magique de Pitch abrite la puissance d'un dieu, seule une magie équivalente parviendra à en venir à bout.

\- Et tu te proposes à l'affronter ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai eu à combattre une puissance obscure. Jusqu'ici, ma magie est parvenue à tétaniser les flux magiques de mes adversaires pour mieux les absorber par la suite.

\- Tu veux dire que ta magie se nourrit directement de celle des dieux ? Demanda Manny, une ombre passant dans son regard.

\- Aucunement ! S'écria Jack. Bien que je ne reçoive aucune croyance humaine, les animaux attendent beaucoup de mon pouvoir. C'est de leur dépendance à mes hivers que je tire ma force. S'il m'arrive d'absorber de l'énergie négative, mon noyau magique est incapable de l'emmagasiner. Je tente toujours de la redistribuer équitablement dans la nature. Bien que cette énergie négative passe par mon noyau, il ne s'agit que d'un moyen de l'avoir quelques instants en mon pouvoir pour mieux la guider.

Manny se gratta le menton tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Jack.

\- C'est incroyable, finit par répondre l'homme. Mais n'y a-t-il pas un risque pour toi de faire exploser ton noyau magique sous ce déferlement magique ?

Jack haussa les épaules à cette remarque.

\- À vrai dire, avoua le garçon, je n'ai eu recours à cette technique que lorsque le monde était sur le point de sombrer. Je me suis toujours dit à ce moment-là qu'un peu plus de destruction ou un peu moins ne changerait pas de beaucoup la donne...

\- Cela reste un moyen très dangereux de vaincre une puissance obscure. Le sermonna Manny. Je refuse que mes gardiens risquent leur vie ainsi, et je t'interdis formellement de tenter quoi que ce soit dans ce genre pour vaincre Pitch !

Jack se rapetissa. Honteux. Il était heureux que quelqu'un se souci de lui mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas comment venir à bout de leur ennemi autrement que par ce moyen.

\- Jure-moi de ne jamais rien tenter qui pourrait mettre ta vie en péril, lui ordonna Manny.

Jack ne put que hocher précipitamment la tête.

Le visage soudain plus calme, Manny lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. Je sais que tu es un formidable guerrier. Peut-être meilleur que nous tous. Mais en tant que maître spirituel, c'est à moi à présent de combattre Pitch.

Les deux dieux s'avancèrent alors vers la sortie du palais des dents pour rejoindre les autres gardiens.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? Lui demanda Aster, curieux.

Jack n'était toutefois pas prêt à dire toute la vérité aux gardiens.

\- Je disais juste à Manny que j'aurais aimé vous accompagner. Déclara timidement l'esprit de l'hiver.

Aster lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous. Dès qu'on trouve la planque de cette enflure, on envoie directement une messagère vous chercher toi et les autres.

C'était la première fois qu'Aster rentrait en contact direct avec lui physiquement. Jack rougit d'embarras par ce simple toucher et acquiesça bêtement. Il savait que le Pooka faisait des efforts pour demeurer poli en sa compagnie. Jack sentait aussi qu'Aster lui demanderait bientôt des comptes à propos de cette fameuse nuit où il était arrivé sur Terre. Il craignait cette confrontation encore plus que celle avec son père. La principale raison était parce que, lorsqu'il avait offert au Pooka de son énergie, il avait pu voir son passé. C'était une des conséquences lorsqu'on partageait son flux énergétique avec un autre. Jack connaissait Aster comme si il avait vécu à ses côtés toute sa vie. Le garçon s'en voulait de connaître autant la vie intime du Pooka à son insue. Les printemps sur Wezen, Claus, Thanatos, la fuite d'Aster sur la planète Terre, il avait tout vu. Aster avait été un dieu du printemps aimé et vénéré de tous. Jack s'était sentit envieux d'une vie si douce, mais comment jalouser un extra-terrestre ayant perdu tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher... Comment ne pas apprécier un être aussi bienveillant qu'Aster ? Le dieu de l'hiver s'était promis de veiller secrètement sur le Pooka. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la grandeur d'âme de cet esprit qui était parvenu à reprendre goût à la vie après tant de malheurs. Jack avait toujours fait en sorte qu'Aster se sente comme chez lui sur Terre. Ses hivers étaient devenus au fil des siècles beaucoup plus doux. Le monde des mortels pouvait ainsi mieux apprécier la magie du Pooka. Mais malgré toutes ses petites attentions, il savait que jamais Aster n'aurait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Jack était responsable de la mort de Claus. Jamais Aster ne lui pardonnerait. Un jour ou l'autre, Aster exigerait de lui la vérité. C'était la plus intime crainte du dieu de l'hiver : que le printemps lui demande des comptes.

Il embarqua finalement dans le traîneau de Nord et tous deux partirent à la recherche de Pitch tandis que Fée et Aster prirent le chemin du repère de l'entité obscure.

/0/

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du palais des dents, la bande solaire à l'horizon s'était couchée. La nuit tombait sur l'Inde. Guidés par les indications de la carte, Aster et Fée marchèrent quelques heures dans la jungle. La carte proposait plusieurs entrées pour atteindre le territoire de Pitch et ils étaient proches de l'une d'entre elles. À travers d'épais feuillages, Aster remarqua que les étoiles commençaient à illuminer le ciel. Il y avait des lucioles partout comme sur sa planète. Mais contrairement à leurs équivalents de Wezen, celles-ci étaient de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Rouge, vert, violet, bleu, c'était en fait de petits esprits nocturnes totalement inoffensifs. Ils s'allumaient quelques secondes, puis s'éteignaient, leur montrant le chemin à travers la canopée. Alors qu'il admirait le spectacle, Fée se planta devant lui et lui jeta un regard penaud. Aster savait où elle voulait en venir et il lui passa la carte de Sandy.

\- Merci Aster, dit-elle soulagée qu'il la laisse prendre en main la mission.

Cela n'enchantait guère Aster, mais Fée avait toujours eu un sens de l'orientation bien plus aiguisé que lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une large paroi rocheuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'un souterrain.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies laissé une chance à Jack. Déclara soudain Fée. Il a l'air d'être une personne bienveillante.

Aster ne répondit rien au commentaire de Toothtianna. Il faut dire que le Pooka prenait énormément sur lui pour traiter le garçon avec politesse. Il était difficile de regarder en face l'esprit de l'hiver sans penser directement à Claus. À vrai dire, Aster espérait surtout que Jack baisse ses défenses. Il pourrait ainsi mieux tenir à l'œil le jeune gardien. Même si le comportement de Jack avait été jusque-là honorable, le garçon se comportait étrangement autour de lui. La culpabilité déformait toujours ses traits lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Aster désirait plus que tout lever le voile de mystère entourant la mort de Claus. Si Jack avait vraiment sauvé Aster, pourquoi avoir laissé son compagnon sans soins ? Aster se ressaisit soudain. Leur priorité était Pitch. Il demanderait des comptes à Jack plus tard.

/0/

Jack et Nord survolaient le Mississipi. Leurs recherches avaient débuté dès leur départ du palais des dents. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils scrutaient le sol à la recherche de cauchemars. Un vent perçant hurlait aux oreilles de Jack.

\- On perd notre temps ! Râla Nord qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est comme chercher un sapin dans une forêt tropicale !

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha la tête au commentaire de Nord.

Les arbres en dessous d'eux gémissaient et leurs branches semblaient se battre violement entre elles. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Le tonnerre résonna au-dessus d'eux, presque simultanément. La pluie se mit à tomber et comme Jack était dans les parages, elle se transforma vite en grêlons gros comme des balles de tennis.

\- Génial ! Soupira Nord, retenant en frisson. N'aurais-tu pas un moyen de calmer cette tempête l'ami ?

\- Désolé Nord, mais partout où je vais, le froid m'accompagne…

Le vieil esprit marmonna quelques jurons dans sa barbe mais Jack avait depuis longtemps compris que son compagnon était juste d'une humeur massacrante à cause de sa blessure.

\- Tu sais compagnon, dit Nord avec une voix incertaine, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir cherché à te connaître avant que tu ne soit nommé gardien. Tu as l'air d'être un type bien.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira les yeux de Jack. Il sourit timidement au vieux gardien.

\- Mais je sais aussi que tu as de nombreux secrets...

Le sourire de Jack déclina un peu devant cette déclaration. Son cœur accéléra. Nord se doutait-il de quelque chose?

\- Je vais te donner un conseil d'ami, poursuivi-t-il. Ne laisse pas tes secrets trop longtemps enfermés dans ton cœur. Je te connais à peine mais j'ai bien vu que tu serais incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Aster mérite de savoir pour Claus. C'est un lapin bienveillant et courageux, mais au fond, la mort de son compagnon le hante, et il t'en tient pour principal responsable. Ne laisse pas cette haine s'embraser ou j'ai la vague impression que ce feu emportera toutes tes chances de lui prouver que tu es une bonne personne.

Jack ne put regarder en face Nord. Surprit par la vitesse avec laquelle le vieux gardien avait su lire en lui, il ne pouvait que rester muet devant ce sage conseil. Il savait que Nord avait raison à propos d'Aster... Mais comment affronter la colère de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé...

\- On se rapproche, dit Fée.

Aster consulta le parchemin pour constater qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques virages de leur destination. Le dernier couloir menait à une zone sans le moindre dessin. Ce devait être là que Pitch se terrait. Soudain, il se sentit angoissé. Bien que leur dangereux voyage touche à sa fin, se trouver dans une cité souterraine peuplée de cauchemars n'était pas une idée très rassurante.

\- Reposons-nous un instant, suggéra-t-il.

Ils scrutèrent la carte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de cauchemars dans les parages et s'assirent.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, dit-il à Fée.

\- Quoi ?

Depuis leur départ du palais des dents, quelque chose n'avait pas arrêté de turlupiner Aster et il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur destination, il était temps de faire part à Fée de ses inquiétudes.

\- On n'a toujours pas la moindre preuve que Pitch contrôle ce qui se passe, dit-il.

\- Mais il était là quand Sandy s'est fait assassiner, contra Fée. Et Manny a dit qu'il...

\- Oui mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il mijote. On n'a rien que des conjectures. Peut-être qu'il se contente de roder dans le coin et d'observer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Que veux-tu dire Aster ?

\- On est venus jusqu'ici avec la certitude qu'il faut l'empêcher d'utiliser son sable noir contre les enfants. Mais que ferons-nous si on s'aperçoit que son entreprise relève de l'équilibre terrestre. Si les humains ont des rêves, ils doivent nécessairement faire face à des cauchemars en contrepartie.

Fée regarda le sol, le temps de réfléchir. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'antre du croque-mitaine.

\- Voilà notre travail de gardien, finit elle par dire. Il faut qu'on sache ce que Pitch a manigancé jusque-là. Ensuite on pourra décider de notre conduite.

Aster inspira profondément.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais que ce boulot soit un peu plus facile.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, répondit-elle.

Ils franchirent la dernière partie du couloir. Au bout, Aster vit un tournant sur la droite. Exactement comme sur la carte. Son cœur accéléra. Il était à la fois impatient et terrifié.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quelle question ! Répondit Fée.

Aster lui sourit, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils prirent le virage pour tomber sur... Un cul de sac.

Le repère de Pitch n'était pas là.

Fée et Aster restèrent plantés devant le grand mur de terre où devait se tenir la forteresse de leur ennemi.

\- Que dalle, soupira Aster.

C'était le bout du chemin. Littéralement. Le tunnel donnait sur une vaste caverne où, au lieu d'une forteresse, il n'y avait qu'une immense paroi rocheuse. Pas de portes. Pas de tunnels. Pas de passage secret. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la carte, mais toujours pas de repère.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, s'insurgea Aster en regardant la carte. Sandy nous aurait-il envoyé dans une quête absurde ?

\- Non ! Rétorqua Fée, sur la défensive. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, peut-être...

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Peut-être qu'en définitive, ce n'était pas Sandy qui nous a montré cette carte.

\- Tu étais là, Aster, rétorqua Fée, impatiente. Tu l'as vu nous indiquer le livre où se trouvait le parchemin avant d'être engloutit par les ténèbres.

\- Oui mais était-ce vraiment Sandy ? Pitch dispose de sbires en sable de rêves ! Ils auraient très bien pu prendre le contrôle de notre ami !

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Fée avec dérision, se serait la magie de Pitch qui serait désormais éparpillée aux quatre coins du monde.

"C'est vrai", se rappela Aster. Sandy était mort.

\- Bon d'accord, c'était bien Sandy. Mais pourquoi nous envoyer tout droit dans une impasse?

Fée scruta le mur lisse comme si elle pouvait y lire la réponse à ces mystères. Et elle l'y trouva.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant la jonction entre le toit et le plafond. Aster suivi son doigt.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Regarde à l'endroit où le mur, devant nous, atteint le toit de la caverne.

Aster y remarqua une petite inscription gravée sur la pierre nue.

\- C'est une devise ! S'exclama Aster.

\- Cela signifie que nous sommes proches de l'entrée du territoire d'un gardien ! Nota Fée.

\- Qu'y va-t-il d'écrit ? Demanda le Pooka.

\- "Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte." Lut Fée à haute voix.

\- Un slogan digne de Pitch ! Cracha Aster amèrement.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas comment entrer...

Les deux gardiens restèrent quelques instants silencieux, cherchant un sens à la devise.

\- Une âme... Qui balaye devant sa porte, répéta Aster. Cela veut peut-être dire que ce mur de pierre est une sorte de porte marquant l'entrée du territoire de Pitch?

\- Non je ne pense pas, contra Fée, c'est dur à dire mais Pitch est plus subtil que ça. Il nous faut chercher le sens métaphorique de cette phrase.

\- Splendide, râla Aster. Voilà que ce démon nous fait jouer aux devinettes !

\- Les cauchemars sont des idées sombres... Réfléchit à haute voix Fée que ne faisait plus attention aux commentaires d'Aster.

Reprenant contenance, le Pooka tenta à son tour d'éclaircir le mystère de la devise.

\- Nos cauchemars seraient, d'après l'idéologie de Pitch, une sorte de fenêtre sur les ténèbres qui nous habitent. Conclut-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- Ils montreraient un vague aperçu de ce que nous sommes en réalité. Poursuivi Fée.

"Un vague aperçu..." se répéta alors distraitement Aster. Il eut soudain l'illumination :

\- En soi, les cauchemars ne sont en fait que des rêves...

\- En plus réalistes ! Termina Fée en croisant le regard d'Aster d'un air inquiet.

\- En somme, si cauchemars et rêves ne sont qu'une seule et même chose... Continua-t-elle

\- Alors il n'existe qu'un seul territoire et qu'un seul gardien pour incarner cette idée. Conclut Aster qui n'osait croire la chose possible.

\- Ce n'est pas ici que nous devons chercher des réponses mais au palais des rêves ! S'écria Fée le cœur battant.

Les deux gardiens firent alors demi-tour et coururent le plus vite possible vers le palais de Sandy.

/0/

Jack planait au-dessus des vagues. Il atteignit les rivages d'Irlande avec à sa suite, Nord et son traîneau. Leur recherches n'avaient mené à rien et Manny les avait finalement rappelé.

Ils aperçurent de loin le fabuleux territoire de la chance, lieu habité par le farfadet. Les collines à la base verte de trèfles étaient à présent recouvertes d'esprits ayant répondu à l'appel des gardiens. Tous avaient ressortit leur cuirasse, aiguisé leurs armes. Tous avaient couvert leur corps de peintures. Ils inspiraient frayeur et respect. Aux côtés de la cigogne et du farfadet se dressait la petite souris, armée d'une simple épée mais détentrice d'une arme redoutable : sa colère. Quand elle avait appris la mort de Sandy, elle avait navigué de la France à l'Irlande pour rejoindre l'armée du monde spirituel. Comme tous les autres guerriers, elle allait se battre pour que l'équilibre demeure. À la tête de cette armée, Manny.

L'esprit de l'hiver savait que des heures sombres les attendaient. La journée touchait à sa fin. Pitch retrouverait bientôt ses forces et les dirigeraient dans un dernier assaut contre eux. Déjà le ciel changait d'aspect pour se recouvrir d'un voile sombre. Un amas confus de nuages alla masquer le soleil. Les derniers rayons lumineux furent absorbés par d'immenses cumulus se contorsionnant dans un ciel vermillon.

Lorsque Jack et Nord arrivèrent devant Manny, le soleil se situait très près de la ligne d'horizon. La lumière, d'une teinte dorée, rendit Jack nostalgique. Peut-être que l'énergie de Sandy leur souhaitait une dernière fois bonne chance. Avant de totalement sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- Aucun signe de Pitch ? Leur demanda Manny.

\- Rien, répondit jack, je ne pense pas qu'il interviendra avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Des nouvelles d'Aster ou de Fée ? Demanda Nord, inquiet pour ses compagnons.

\- Toujours rien, soupira le dieu de la Lune. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé... La petite Belle ne s'est pas non plus réveillée de son sommeil. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir les projets de notre ennemi.

L'armée attendait avec appréhension l'arrivée de la nuit. Une chose troublait Jack. Lors de leur affrontement avec Pitch, il n'avait jamais senti directement l'énergie de son père. Pitch avait toujours utilisé le sable de Sandy pour commettre ses crimes. Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'il savait que Jack était capable de reconnaître sa magie... Mais bien qu'il ait en sa possession l'énergie du marchand de sable, comment était-il parvenu à acquérir à la base assez de puissance pour envahir le palais des rêves? Seuls les dieux avaient assez de forces pour passer les défenses de ce lieu. Jack lui-même avait investi beaucoup de puissance pour parvenir à assister au conseil sans invitation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à cette incohérence : Pitch avait à ses côtés un acolyte. Un esprit ayant trahit la confiance des gardiens pour rejoindre le roi de la peur. Et pourquoi les esprits nocturnes s'en étaient-ils pris à Sandy au palais des dents ? Le gardien des rêves était lui-même un esprit de la nuit. Pourquoi ses semblables l'auraient-ils attaqué? Depuis quand Pitch était parvenu à rallier la nuit à sa cause ?

Manny, comme toujours, remarqua que Jack était troublé.

\- Jack ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Pitch n'a pas pu voler le sable de rêve seul... Annonça Jack, en pleine réflexion.

\- Crois-tu qu'il y a un traître parmi nos troupes ? L'interrogea Nord.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, avoua Jack, mais j'ai constaté beaucoup d'incohérences. Les alliés de Pitch, les esprits de la nuit, n'auraient jamais attaqué Sandy sans raison... La nuit et le sommeil sont trop liés pour se combattre l'un contre l'autre. Il aurait fallu qu'une loi fondamentale de leur collaboration soit brisée pour qu'ils se rebellent contre Sandy. J'aurais aimé les interroger mais ils ont tous péris lors de leur offensive au palais des dents...

\- Tu es en train d'accuser Sandy d'être le traître ? S'écria Nord. Tu accuses notre ami, un gardien millénaire, qui n'est même plus en vie aujourd'hui, d'avoir trahit l'ordre !

\- Je ne fais que constater des faits ! Se défendit Jack, qui n'osait pas non plus croire une telle chose possible.

\- Après tout, Sandy aurait pu lui-même ouvrir à Pitch les portes de son palais pour que qu'il puisse se servir ! Termina-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Le froid t'est monté à la tête mon garçon ! Le contra Nord. Le vieil esprit se tourna vivement vers Manny pour que ce dernier réfute définitivement cette horrible hypothèse.

Mais Manny avait fermé les yeux. Il avait l'air d'analyser les propos de Jack. À la grande surprise de Nord et de Jack, un sourire vint s'ajuster aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es intelligent mon garçon... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu comprennes aussi vite la chose...

Jack fit un pas en arrière. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

\- Maitre ? Appela Nord. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Une lueur de folie passa finalement dans les yeux de Manny lorsque celui-ci les ouvrit.

\- Ok Jack... Comme j'aurais aimé te connaître avant toute cette histoire, avoua Manny. Nous aurions été des frères l'un pour l'autre. Une vraie famille de dieux...

Jack comprit enfin où Manny voulait en venir.


	6. « Si tu es le préféré de la Lune, que t'importent les étoiles ?»

Fée envoya une de ses messagère prévenir les autres gardiens que le repère de Pitch se trouvait peut-être sous le palais de Sandy.

En arrivant dans le territoire du gardien des rêves, ils constatèrent que le palais avait perdu de son éclat. Bientôt, comprit Aster, il tomberait en ruines.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à rejoindre l'ancienne salle du conseil. L'endroit parut soudain à Aster des plus lugubres.

\- Où pourrions-nous découvrir l'entrée du Palais de Pitch ? Demanda Fée en commençant à passer au crible la salle.

\- Si le monde des rêves et celui des cauchemars ne font désormais plus qu'un, réfléchit Aster, alors nous y sommes déjà.

Fée frissonna à cette nouvelle. Un petit tintement attira soudain l'attention des deux gardiens. C'était Belle. Définitivement réveillée, la petite fée avait accouru pour prévenir sa mère. Toothtianna l'aurait volontiers étreinte avec amour si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. De plus la créature semblait affolée.

\- Quel est le problème ? Lui demanda Fée inquiète par le comportement de sa fille.

Cette dernière voulu alors les guider hors de la salle du conseil.

\- Elle veut que nous la suivions, traduisit Fée pour Aster.

Les gardiens marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la chambre à coucher de Sandy. Cela aurait pu paraître paradoxal que le gardien du sommeil ait besoin de dormir. Mais après tout, pourquoi se refuser une bonne nuit lorsqu'on pouvait contrôler ses rêveries?

En entrant dans la chambre, les gardiens découvrirent un grand lit doré. Mais Belle disparut mystérieusement en dessous.

\- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Fée. Pitch ne trahirait jamais sa sale habitude de cacher ses frasques sous un lit !

Comme on pouvait maintenant s'en douter, Belle était passée par une trappe sous le lit de Sandy.

\- J'ai peur de ce que nous allons découvrir Aster. Lui avoua Fée qui commençait à trembler.

\- Ressaisi-toi! L'encouragea le Pooka. Ne laissons pas Pitch avoir de l'emprise sur nous avant même que le combat ne commence !

Se tenant la main pour s'encourager mutuellement, Aster et Fée plongèrent dans le chaos du monde de Pitch.

Comment Belle peut-elle savoir qu'une telle trappe existe ? Se demanda intérieurement Aster. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par une vision cauchemardesque.

Un spectacle des plus macabres s'offrait à eux. La pièce où se trouvaient les gardiens était étroite et peu lumineuse. Sur une dizaine d'étagères, des yeux avaient été placés dans des bocaux de verre. Ils trempaient dans une étrange liqueur.

Aster eut une affreuse nausée.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Fée écœurée. Pourquoi tout ça ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle savait qu'Aster n'en avait pas à lui proposer. Une seule personne détenait la vérité. Et elle se tenait là, derrière eux.

\- Je plaide non coupable, dit Pitch.

Le croque-mitaine était là, seul. Les bras tendus pour montrer qu'il n'avait nulle intention de se battre. Chose tout à fait étrange compte tenu des circonstances, son teint était cireux et sa posture courbée.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il, toute violence est inutile. Je vous suivais de près tout ce temps. J'attendais patiemment que vous découvriez la vérité. Vous n'auriez jamais cru à mon innocence si j'avais essayé de vous expliquer la situation.

Il tourna autour d'eux en les regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aster mourrait d'envie de lui jeter son boomerang à la figure pour que le rictus de l'homme se transforme en une grimace de douleur.

\- Te rends-tu compte que jamais encore les enfants n'ont été si effrayés par le monde spirituel ! Hurla Fée. Ils se réveillent chaque matin en étant persuadés que le croque-mitaine leur a dérobé leurs yeux !

\- Une vraie tragédie, dit Pitch.

\- Oui, comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose, rétorqua Aster.

\- C'est vrai, reprit Pitch. Je m'en moque. Ce qui est tragique, c'est que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

Furieuse, Fée fit un pas dans sa direction. Aster ne la retint pas.

\- Comment pourrait-on croire à ton innocence en voyant cette collection monstrueuse ! S'écria la gardienne. Ta monstruosité n'a-t-elle aucune limite ?

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Susurra Pitch. Je me suis contenté de vous regarder vous entre-tuer depuis mon ombre. Quel délice que de voir mes anciens ennemis rejoindre les ténèbres...

La colère irradiait de Fée comme un volcan en fusion. Aster laissa sa patte sur son épaule pour la calmer.

\- Comment peux-tu encore plaider ton innocence alors que nous avons vu tes cauchemars venir directement nous attaquer ! S'écria le Pooka.

\- Comment pourrais-je créer des cauchemars alors que j'ai à peine la force de me glisser sous le lit des enfants pour leur faire croire qu'un monstre les attend pour les y dévorer. Répliqua le croque-mitaine d'un regard qui se voulait innocent.

\- Et ton attaque le jour de Pâques ! Rétorqua Fée

\- Ce n'était pas moi que vous avez vu mais un sbire de votre vrai ennemi. Répondit Pitch, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Allons réfléchissez ! Avez-vous déjà eu à faire directement à moi depuis le début de cette histoire ?

Aster et Fée restèrent cois un moment, sonnés par cette remarque.

\- Qui est donc notre vrai ennemi si ce n'est pas toi ? Demanda alors Aster prudent.

\- Cela n'est-il pourtant pas évident! Rit sournoisement Pitch. Il me semble que cette collection d'œil se trouve dans "Ce" palais, et non ailleurs.

Fée gonfla sa poitrine d'énervement. Outrée que Pitch salisse la mémoire de Sandy.

\- Sandy est mort, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Dévoré par ton maudit sable noir !

\- C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait croire... Murmura Pitch d'un air énigmatique.

\- Ils ? Demanda Aster.

\- Sandy et Manny bien sûr ! Exulta Pitch, fièr de sa révélation.

Aster et Fée se concertèrent du regard, tous deux empreints de doute vis-à-vis de ce qu'avançait le croque-mitaine.

\- Tu délires l'affreux ! Explosa Aster qui n'avait jamais entendu un mensonge si mal construit. Pourquoi notre maître spirituel et un gardien trahiraient l'ordre ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils en avaient assez de vous voir gaspiller vos forces pour ces misérables êtres humains ? Supposa l'entité obscure.

\- Ce sont là tes idées que tu étales, pas les leur !

\- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours vu les êtres humains comme de la vermine. Concéda Pitch. Pourtant, jamais je ne ferais de mal à ces petites créatures. Je vis de leur croyance. Ainsi, les exterminer serait une erreur fatale pour moi. Au Moyen-Age, j'avais ainsi trouvé un accord avec l'équilibre : je leur donnais suffisamment de peurs pour qu'ils restent en vie, et en échange, je pouvais moi-même bénéficier d'une longue et paisible existence….

\- Tu parles comme si ta présence était bénéfique aux humains, contra Aster. Pourtant, tu restes un mage dédaigneux des lois magiques, bouleversant l'équilibre à la moindre occasion !

\- Il est vrai que mes rapports avec l'équilibre sont très ambigus, concéda Pitch. Mais pour rien au monde je ne pousserais ma magie à ses limites. J'ai beau être le mal, ma présence en ce monde équilibre la balance. Que disent les humains à ce propos déjà ? Ah oui ! "Un mal pour un bien". Après tout, le courage n'est-il pas tout simplement la peur faisant ses prières ?

Aster examina l'entité obscure attentivement. La créature n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance. Pitch était un être vicieux et malin. Il pouvait très bien les tromper par ses belles paroles. Finalement, il décida de changer de conversation pour poser des questions plus pertinentes au gardien de la peur.

\- À quoi vont servir tous ces yeux ?

Le visage de Pitch s'assombrit.

\- Je crains que la réponse ne te plaise guère... Le croque-mitaine s'approcha de l'un des bocaux et ouvrit ce dernier pour y prendre à main nu un œil blanc laiteux.

\- Et si je te disais que nous sommes dans un garde manger ?

Le sang de Fée et Aster se refroidit aussitôt.

\- Un garde manger ? Répéta Fée, le dégoût inscrit sur son visage.

\- Parfaitement, concéda Pitch.

\- Quel esprit mangerait des yeux humains ? Demanda le Pooka horrifié.

\- Ou quelle créature magique en mangerait ? Le reprit Pitch.

Aster réfléchi un moment. Les esprits saisonniers vivaient grâce à l'énergie de Gaia. Mais les légendes et les dieux avaient automatiquement besoin des croyances humaines pour continuer à prospérer. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'esprit se nourrissant directement de chair humaine pour vivre. Bien que les voleurs d'âmes aspiraient l'énergie magique de leurs congénères, les êtres vivants n'étaient pas un met de choix. À moins que...

\- Seules les légendes peuvent tirer partie de l'énergie humaine, réfléchit Fée à haute voix. Si ces yeux sont la nourriture d'une créature légendaire, cela signifie qu'elle n'a ppas accès aux croyances. La créature aurait alors besoin de se nourrir des humains d'une manière plus directe...

\- Une créature se fatiguant à se faire un garde manger alors que la croyance pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir plus rapidement des forces ? Interrogea Aster sceptique.

\- Mais peut-être que la créature ne peut pas se déplacer... Susurra Pitch.

Aster dressa l'oreille devant cet indice.

\- Alors la créature aurait un acolyte lui apportant directement ces yeux sur un plateau ?

\- Tu chauffes mon lapin, exulta Pitch, l'amusement illuminant son visage. Mais quelle créature dépouillerait les enfants de leurs yeux pendant qu'ils dorment ? Il faudrait que cette créature tienne très fortement à celle qu'elle nourrit.

Le souffle d'Aster se coupa. Il avait enfin compris où voulait en venir Noirceur.

\- Une progéniture spirituelle... Souffla le Pooka.

Il était quasiment impossible pour les esprits de se reproduire entre eux. De base, un esprit était stérile. C'était un des désavantages de l'immortalité. Le corps ayant trouvé un moyen de subsister éternellement, les organes génitaux n'avaient aucune fonctionnalité. Un esprit mature se contentait généralement de prendre sous sa garde une entité magique plus jeune. Gaia demeurait la génitrice originelle des habitants de la Terre. Les dieux naissaient directement de ses entrailles. Les esprits, quant à eux, avaient généralement vécus dans le monde des mortels avant que leurs âmes ne s'élèvent à un plus haut niveau spirituel. Ainsi, seuls les dieux de plusieurs milliards d'années pouvaient avoir la chance de réellement engendrer une descendance. Les esprits se contentaient d'adopter les jeunes âmes. La vérité foudroya Aster. Il n'existait plus qu'un être magique ayant la capacité d'avoir une descendance.

\- Manny... Murmura Fée qui venait elle aussi de comprendre. Mais... Il est le dernier de son espèce... Cela veut dire...

\- N'est-ce pas ironique ? déclara Pitch d'une voix laconique. Le grand patron du monde spirituel transgressant une des lois les plus fondamentales de l'équilibre universel. Un dieu ayant une progéniture avec un esprit?

\- Un métis... Murmura Aster interdit... Mais avec qui ?

\- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

\- Sandy... Pleura Fée qui n'osait y croire. Mais... Il est mort sous nos yeux.

\- C'était une ruse, l'informa Pitch. Vous n'aviez pas eu à m'affronter depuis le Moyen-Age. J'étais le méchant idéal. Vous faire croire que j'étais impliqué dans le vol du sable puis dans celui des yeux éloignait tout soupçon sur eux. Sandy est le gardien du sommeil. Il est donc depuis toujours le maître des rêves comme celui des cauchemars. Quant à Manny, la position de gardien de la Lune lui donne une très forte influence sur le monde de la nuit. À eux deux, ils formaient le couple idéal pour engendrer une nouvelle génération de créatures magiques...

\- Pourquoi désirer une telle chose ? Demanda Fée. Leurs hautes positions hiérarchiques ne leur suffisaient-elles pas ?

Pitch prit un air pensif.

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur ce point. Avouat-il. J'en ai par ailleurs conclu qu'une telle association était le résultat d'une très grande inquiétude de la part de notre noble guide spirituel.

\- Une inquiétude ? Répéta Aster.

\- En effet. J'ai senti une très grande peur émanant de l'aura de Manny. J'en ai conclu que notre dieu lunaire portait en lui la crainte que, comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il finisse oublié des humains. L'ère des dieux est révolue depuis longtemps maintenant. Comment lui reprocher de vouloir assurer son immortalité en engendrant la chair de sa chair.

\- Il aurait déshonoré son vœu de chasteté et commis l'outrage d'avoir une descendance métisse par peur d'être oublié ? Répéta Aster dubitatif.

\- On en vient toujours à d'énormes extrémités quand la peur se glisse dans notre âme... Crois-moi sur ce point...

\- Ce n'est pas Pitch qui est à l'origine des cauchemars... S'étrangla Jack.

Manny s'éleva dans le ciel en riant.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'unir à ce sale esprit si j'avais su que tu étais un dieu... Nous aurions tout deux créé une race au sang pur et cela aurait été le début d'un nouvel équilibre !

\- Sandy est ton compagnon... Comprit Jack.

Un énorme dôme de magie noire engloba soudain l'armée spirituel. Les esprits étaient piégés. La nuit était là et la Lune brillait d'une couleur rougeâtre.

\- C'était si facile de vous piéger... Déclara l'homme de la Lune.

\- Manny... Murmura Nord. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Oh pauvre Nord... Soupira Manny. Tu as toujours était si crédule... À voir le bien en tout être... Pas une seconde tu ne t'est douté que Sandy et moi vous manipulions depuis le début...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack qui avait finalement retrouvé sa voix.

Le regard de Manny se tourna avec une expression de dégoût vers le dieu de l'hiver.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ai assez de veiller sur un monde peuplé d'esprits attardés ? Tous se font la compétition pour que les croyants baisent leurs pieds ! C'est pourtant ce qui a mené les dieux à leur perte ! Je refuse d'être plus longtemps à la solde des vivants! Je vais instaurer un nouvel ordre. Plus jamais les esprits ne seront les esclaves des humains !

\- C'est parce que tu as peur d'être oublié que tu as choisi de te détourner de l'équilibre ? Tu es en train de trahir toute les convictions de notre peuple par pur égoïsme ? Cracha Nord, tremblant de rage.

\- Tu te trompes Nord, déclara Manny d'une voix douce. C'est justement mon peuple que je vais sauver en le libérant de la tyrannie des vivants. Bientôt, nous pourrons nous nourrir directement de leurs chairs pour survivre. Plus besoin qu'ils croient en nous pour vivre nos vie d'immortels !

\- Aucun esprit assez sain ne te suivra dans ta folie ! Explosa Jack qui n'avait jamais entendu un projet si monstrueux. Aster et Fée vont nous rejoindre et tous tes plans tomberont à l'eau !

\- Aster et Fée ? Répéta Manny. Je les ai envoyé dans un cul de sac. Lorsqu'ils prendront enfin conscience que je les ai trompé, il sera déjà trop tard.

\- Mais nous sommes là nous ! Contra Nord.

\- C'est pour cela que vous allez rester gentiment dans ce dôme en attendant que votre consciencieux chef spirituel se charge d'instaurer un nouvel ordre. Vous me remercierez plus tard en constatant à quel point vous étiez enchainés au bon vouloir des vivants...

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour attendre patiemment que tu ravages cette planète ! Hurla Nord en fondant sur Manny.

Mais l'esprit lunaire vola au-dessus d'eux et termina de sceller leur prison. Les autres esprits, ayant suivi l'échange, hurlaient à la trahison.

\- Les esprits qui s'opposeront à mon ordre se verront éliminés par mes soldats ! Déclara Manny d'un ton solennel.

Nord sauta alors sur le dos de Rudolf et, levant ses épées au ciel, poussa un cri de guerre. Tous les esprits unirent leurs cris à celui de Nord avant de se ruer vers le dôme magique pour tenter de le briser.

\- Pourquoi vouloir sortir alors que le mal vient de l'extérieur, susurra Manny en ouvrant une brèche à son dôme pour que ses cauchemars se confrontent aux esprits rebelles.

Nord fut le premier à se jeter sur l'armée cauchemardesque, Rudolf, son renne, culbutait les ennemis à coups de cornes. C'était grande bravoure que d'affronter autant de créatures de sable. Mais les épées de Nord réduisaient en poussière tout ce qu'elles rencontraient. Comme un rochet dévalant les montagnes, il emportait tout sur son passage, maudissant Manny qu'il cherchait dans la multitude, le sommant de se montrer pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Le dieu de la Lune restait à l'écart, attendant son heure. Et tous les cauchemars s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche ouverte par leur chef, harcelant les esprits de leur magie négative. Jack résistait comme il pouvait et brisait les assauts des monstres. De ses deux glaives, Nord faisait une moisson de mauvais rêves.

Manny pointa alors son arc vers la poitrine de Jack.

Mais au moment où le dieu était sur le point de tirer sa flèche, les nuages prirent une teinte plus grisâtre. De longs filets de lumières parvinrent à fendre la ténacité des ténèbres et à éclairer la Terre. À travers cette miraculeuse clarté, Jack distingua des nuées d'oiseaux aux couleurs arc-en-ciel ramenant la vie dans la lande déserte.

\- Belle… Murmura Jack, la voix défaillante à cause de l'émotion.

Nord resserra son regard sur la volés d'oiseaux pour en effet s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de petites créatures plumées et dotées de fines ailes. Les Fées avaient entendu leur appel !

Ces dernières rasaient les nuages dans un tintement assourdissant et brisèrent par leur magie le dôme. Les esprits étaient de nouveau libres et Jack entendit un cri de rage venant de Manny.

Nord ne put retenir un rire extatique à la vue de ce prodige. Mais son émerveillement fut de courte durée. Une chevauchée cauchemardesque apparue à l'horizon, là où la lumière n'avait pas encore pu se frayer un chemin. Des monstres sortis tout droit des enfers s'avançaient droit sur la horde de fées. Bientôt, les deux univers s'entrechoquèrent et une bataille sans merci commença.

Nord tremblait à la vue de toute cette puissance déployée et faisait de son mieux pour garder contenance. Très vite, lui et Jack furent de nouveau assaillis de monstres. Les créatures s'infiltraient partout dans leurs vêtements et Jack ne put retenir un cri de douleur à la sensation de brûlure qu'elles provoquaient.

\- Nous devons prendre plus de hauteur ! hurla Nord à pleins poumons. Il s'envola alors dans le ciel avec Rudolf.

\- Vers la lumière ! S'écria à son tour le garçon en ouvrant la voie aux autres guerriers.

Jack était presque aveugle dans cette sablonneuse obscurité. Lui et Nord n'avaient qu'un seul espoir : voler au-dessus des nuages pour échapper aux cauchemars.

Son visage était sans vergogne fouetté par le sable. De petits cristaux de gel apparurent tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus des nuages.

Puis ce fut la délivrance.

Un air frais remplit de nouveau ses poumons. Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir Nord et les Fées le rejoindre. Tous avaient su garder le cap vers les hauteurs glaciales.

Jack sentait ses forces lui revenir.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ! Lui demanda Nord paniqué. Il est bien trop puissant !

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose ! Lui annonça Jack. Surtout n'intervient pas !

Et avant que Nord puisse protester, Jack fondit à nouveau vers les ténèbres.

Aster n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Au-dessus de sa tête, des nuages incroyablement noirs semblaient se battre avec une autre puissance.

Des éclairs d'un bleu glacé étonnant jaillissaient de toutes parts et s'accompagnaient d'explosions faisant virevolter des cristaux de glace aussi affutés que des couteaux.

Il comprit soudain que Jack affrontait Manny. Le Pooka et la Fée des dents étaient tétanisés de terreur. Leurs regards s'étaient arrêtés vers deux formes éclairées irrégulièrement par de puissants flux de lumière.

Aster distingua une créature longiligne qui étirait ses appendices griffus dans les ténèbres pour tenter d'en saisir une autre, beaucoup plus petite. Jack.

C'était de la magie de Jack que provenait les éclairs bleus. Beaucoup plus souple et dynamique que la nouvelle forme diabolique de Manny. Il virevoltait dans les airs avec habileté pour lancer par moment des attaques toutes aussi destructrices que celles de son adversaire.

\- Un combat de Dieux, s'étrangla Fée, la peur peinte sur son visage.

Puis une des entités divines déchira les nuages. Une créature blanchâtre fendit l'air. Une main faite de sable courut à son tour vers la créature pour l'emporter de nouveau vers les ténèbres. Il y eut alors une nouvelle explosion, dépassant en puissance toutes les précédentes. Une lumière bleue aveugla soudainement Aster et son amie. Pendant un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, il ne parvint plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans ce bain de lumière.

Puis face à eux, apparut Sandy.

La rage anima aussitôt les yeux de Toothtianna. Elle vengerait le meurtre de sa fille !

Manny était bien trop puissant. Jack ne pourrait pas en venir à bout avec sa magie. Il tenta de rejoindre une nouvelle fois Nord mais Manny créa une main de sable pour le ramener vers les ténèbres.

Il dut alors libérer une quantité titanesque d'énergie pour être de nouveau libre de la poigne de fer de Manny.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas si facilement mon petit Jack... Susurra le dieu de la Lune.

Jack vola aussi vite qu'il put vers Nord. Il devait réfléchir au plus vite à un plan pour arracher l'énergie de Manny de son noyau.

\- Et que faisons-nous à présent ? Demanda Nord, encore surprit par l'énergie que Jack venait de déployer.

\- Il faut à tout prix trouver le vrai Manny parmi ses sbires de sable. Lui expliqua Jack. Ce n'est qu'en atteignant son noyau magique que nous avons une chance de le battre...

Mais les cauchemars ne lui laissèrent pas plus le temps de s'expliquer.

Tant de hargne ! À mesure que les forces de Nord déclinaient, Rudolf perdait peu à peu de l'altitude. Nord combattait avec ses deux épées mais ces dernières n'avaient plus aucun effet sur les créatures de sable.

\- Nous perdons nos forces pour rien ! Lâcha-t-il

Jack devait à tout prix repérer Manny. Bien que le dieu de la Lune manipulait le sable noir à distance, Jack sentait que le traître n'était pas loin. Il créa une tempête tout autour d'eux pour que les monstres de sables se dématérialisent. Cela ne suffisait pourtant pas à empêcher certains d'entre eux de se jeter sur lui.

\- Tiens bon ! Retentit soudain une voix au-dessus de lui.

Nord se dressait de toute sa hauteur, une épée d'argent dans chaque main. Aucun cauchemar ne résista à ses attaques. Il parvint jusqu'à Jack comme une tornade et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais alors qu'il se tournait pour protéger l'esprit de l'hiver, une flèche troua sa poitrine par une jointure de son armure. C'était Manny en personne qui avait tiré sur le vieil esprit. Nord tituba, regardant Jack dans les yeux, effaré, et chuta dans le vide.

\- Nord !

Jack rattrapa le corps de l'homme et le posa à terre avec prudence. Il arracha ensuite rapidement la pointe planté dans son corps et lui prit la main. Les autres esprits présents tentaient de les protéger des assauts de leur ennemi. Manny s'était de nouveau volatilisé. Alors que tout semblait perdu, Jack, de son autre main empoigna un sabre de Nord. Il se perfora alors la poitrine. C'était comme si le dernier souffle de Nord traversait Jack et se prolongeait à travers son propre noyau magique. Une lumière irréelle inonda le ciel, frappant d'étonnement autant les cauchemars que les autres esprits présents. Tous cessèrent de combattre, submergés de stupeur. Au seuil de la mort, le noyau de Nord puisa dans l'énergie que lui offrait Jack. Il n'était pas question qu'un de ses amis meure une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. Jack fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher le sable noir de détruire le noyau magique de Nord. Dans un dernier cri d'effort, Jack parvint à faire reculer les ténèbres assaillant l'âme de Nord. Le vieil homme commença à de nouveau respirer.

\- Merci mon garçon. Souffla le gardien faiblement. J'ai bien cru que c'était ma fin...

\- Nord... Chuchota Jack. J'ai un plan. Mais il va falloir me faire entièrement confiance.

Le vieux gardien écouta attentivement son compagnon lui exposer son idée.

\- Non je refuse ! S'écria Nord. C'est bien trop dangereux Jack !

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Contra le garçon.

Puis il s'écarta de Nord sans laisser au gardien le temps de le retenir.

\- Tu te bats bien Manny ! Hurla-t-il à la Lune. Mais tu es un lâche ! Au lieu de venir m'affronter directement, tu utilises la magie de Sandy pour arriver à tes fins ! Mais votre magie ne peut rien contre mes talents de guérisseur !

Un rire trancha alors le bourdonnement orageux du ciel.

\- Ah oui, la voix de Manny résonna, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Tu peux à ton plaisir recycler les ténèbres en lumière...

Bien qu'épuisé, Jack se redressa pour faire face au dieu de la Lune. Laissant quelque Jins guérisseurs prendre soin de Nord.

\- C'est ton énergie que je vais recycler, contra le garçon. Tu ne feras plus aucun mal autour de toi !

\- Oh je t'en prie, Jack. Cessons tout de suite cette guerre ridicule et unissons-nous plutôt contre les humains. Tu es un dieu toi aussi! En l'honneur de notre mère, devenons comme des frères tous les deux. Tu deviendras le parrain de mes enfants et ensemble nous règnerons sur une planète où les dieux et les esprits auront enfin droit de vivre une vie digne de ce nom !

\- Nous n'avons rien en commun tous les deux ! Cracha Jack. Luna n'aurait jamais toléré qu'un de ses fils règne sur la Terre. Tu vas briser l'ordre universel et notre monde sera perdu ! Je ne te laisserais pas envahir le monde des humains sans me battre !

\- Tu veux protéger ces sales créatures ? Demanda la voix sifflante de Manny. Oh je t'en prie Jack! Tu es aussi vieux que moi ! Tu as très bien vu que les humains finissaient toujours par nous oublier ! Combien de dieux ont disparu depuis le début des temps ? La croyance est un cadeau empoisonné. Elle ne nous offre que la force de constater que nous sommes totalement dépendants du bon plaisir des vivants !

\- C'est le prix à payer pour être immortel. Protéger les humains des ténèbres est une cause juste et je suis fièr de travailler pour que la paix et l'équilibre règnent entre nos deux espèces !

\- J'aurais tant aimé que vous constatiez de vos yeux la faiblesse et la bêtise de tous ces gens…. Que vous voyiez comme ils se laissent guider par leurs émotions. Vous croyez qu'ils ont de nobles aspirations ? Qu'ils sont prêts à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous ? Qu'ils se soucient d'autre chose que leur petite sphère égoïste ? Ils ne valent pas mieux que de vulgaires animaux. Aucun d'entre eux n'est prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Vous pensez que vous me combattez moi ? Grave erreur. Vous affrontez la nature même de ceux que vous prétendez aider. Je vous empêcherais de protéger ceux qui un jour ne croirons plus en vous et vous tuerons!

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, aucun humain ne m'a jamais offert sa croyance. Ma cause est totalement désintéressée contrairement à toi qui prétend agir pour le bien de tous alors qu'il n'y a que toi qui a peur d'être oublié ! J'ai observé les humains toute ma vie et ils ne sont en rien comme tu les décris !

\- Peut-être que toi, en effet tu n'as pas à craindre de l'oubli, s'énerva Manny, mais qu'en est-il de tes amis ? Combien de temps penses-tu que les enfants croiront au père noël ou au lapin de Pâques avant que d'autres légendes ne leur prennent leur place ?

Jack ne sut que répondre à cet argument. Il était sûrement le seul dieu au monde à ne pas dépendre des humains pour vivre, mais combien de temps encore pourrait-il jouir de la compagnie de ses nouveaux amis avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'oubli. La peur d'être à nouveau seul le tétanisa soudain. Non, plus jamais il ne voulait être laissé à la solitude.

\- N'en as-tu pas assez d'être seul ? Renier à cause de ton pouvoir ? Viens avec moi Jack, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je t'aimerais comme aucun autre ne l'a jamais fait. Je t'aimerais pour toi et toi seul. Sans préjugé, je t'offrirais tout l'amour qui t'a si cruellement été refusé jusqu'à présent. Tu auras mon entière confiance.

De l'amour vraiment ? Quelqu'un qui accepte enfin sans s'en plaindre sa présence glaciale ?

Mais Manny avait ouvert en grand ses bras, attendant avec impatience d'accueillir Jack en son sein. Les doutes du dieu de l'hiver disparurent alors.

Aster était à bout de force. Sur le champ de bataille, il voyait un à un les esprits terriens tomber, leur magie engloutie par le sable noir de Sandy. Il se demanda si il était maudit. Combien de fois verrait-il ses compagnons périr au combat ? Cet enfer ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Le gardien de l'espoir commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde fois de perdre tout ce qui lui était cher. Il envoya une décharge magique si puissante quelle balaya une centaine de cauchemars à la suite. Aster savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était à peine minuit et ses forces baissaient à vue d'œil. La Lune au contraire, trônait dans le ciel, ronde et luisante. Leur ennemi n'avait jamais était si puissant. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'était le froid mordant qui s'était installé sur le champ de bataille. Une seule personne pouvait en être à l'origine. Et elle était à présent aux côtés de Manny et Sandy. Jack les avait finalement trahis.

Nord était venu les prévenir. Le vieil esprit était pâle et le dos vouté.

\- Nord ! S'écria Fée en se précipitant vers le gardien. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleur... Soupira le gardien, la mine défaite.

\- Où est Jack ? Demanda soudain Aster.

\- Partit...

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en même temps Aster et Fée.

Nord n'osait regarder ses compagnons en face.

\- Manny lui a proposé une alliance... Et le garçon a finalement accepté.

Les guerriers présents commencèrent à crier au scandale. D'abord Sandy, puis Manny, et maintenant Jack ?

\- Alors, lui aussi c'est un traître ? Demanda un Kami.

\- Et dire que nous lui avions laissé une chance! Hurla un Jins.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura Fée, interdite.

\- J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de partir avec ce monstre... Pleura Nord. Mais Manny lui a offert une chose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais fait...

\- Qu'a promis Manny à Frost ? Demanda avec dégoût Aster.

\- Sa confiance.

Aster fronça les sourcils.

\- La confiance se mérite Nord, n'essaye pas de chercher des excuses à ce gamin. Il aurait obtenu la confiance de nous trois si il était resté pour se battre contre Manny !

\- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Nord, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir... Nous aurions pu empêcher ce drame si nous avions plus tôt pris en charge ce jeune dieu...

\- Trêve de bavardages ! Les coupa Fée. Avec ou sans Jack, il faut à présent faire face à notre ennemi !

Les gardiens avaient finalement pris chacun la tête d'un bataillon d'esprits.

Aster savait qu'il aurait dû ressentir de la culpabilité pour Jack. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avant qu'il ne quitte le palais des rêves pour rejoindre l'armée, Pitch avait fait une révélation qui avait définitivement donné une bonne raison à Aster de haïr le dieu de l'hiver.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas proposer de nous aider ? Avait demandé Aster au croque-mitaine.

\- Moi ? Devenir l'acteur d'une cause perdue ? Répondit Pitch avec déférence. Je préfère être le spectateur d'un nouvel ordre !

\- Cela ne me surprend pas ! Avait craché Aster en faisant signe à Fée de le suivre vers la sortie.

\- Faites attention à Jack ! Les avertit alors Pitch.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Fée. Pourquoi faire attention à jack ?

\- Il a tendance à se laisser guider par ses sentiments... Leur révéla Pitch. La peur nous rend parfois très dangereux...

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu connaissais intimement Jack, nota Fée.

Pitch avait alors haussé les épaules et déclaré :

\- Tel père, tel fils...

Jack leur avait donc caché que Pitch était son père ! Le Pooka ne jugeait jamais les gens par rapport à leur lignée, mais plutôt en fonction de leur honnêteté. La confiance se gagnait ! Jack aurait dû se confier à eux. Croire en leur bienveillance et leur bonne foi. Au lieu de cela, l'esprit de l'hiver s'était montré digne de son père : il avait eu peur de leur dire la vérité. Bien sûr, les gardiens auraient été surpris de cette révélation, mais jamais il n'auraient jugé le garçon. Et à présent, par peur de la solitude, Jack avait choisi de rejoindre Manny...

/0/

Jack avait été conduit par Manny sur la Lune. Le chef spirituel avait entouré le garçon de ses bras pour s'envoler avec lui sur l'astre de la nuit. L'étreinte du dieu de la Lune était chaude et agréable. Jack aurait voulu ne jamais quitter les bras de l'homme.

\- Bienvenu à la maison. Avait murmuré Manny à son oreille.

Osant un œil autour de lui, Jack fut subjugué par la splendeur du lieu. Il avait toujours imaginé la Lune comme une lande rocailleuse et désertique. Mais tout n'était que faste et luxe autour de lui.

Jardins, fontaines et autres cascades entouraient un gigantesque édifice en cristal.

\- Et dire que Luna ne t'as jamais accueilli dans ce palais... Se plaignit Manny. Nous allons remédier à cela.

Manny commença à lui faire visiter le domaine. Jack était sans voix. Jamais on ne l'avait traité avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la plus haute tour du palais, le dieu de la Lune attira son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. L'onirisme des jardins du palais était fabuleux. Par opposition, on pouvait voir au loin la Terre, enveloppée de nuages sombres et terrifiants.

\- Tout ceci pourrait être à toi Jack... Murmura Manny d'une voix mélodieuse. Accepte de devenir mon compagnon, et nous régnerons tous les deux sur ce monde...

Jack se retourna soudain vers Manny. L'air choqué par la déclaration du dieu de la Lune.

\- N'es-tu pas déjà uni à Sandy ? Demanda Jack, le regard empreint de doute.

\- Comment pourrais-je rester plus longtemps avec cet être inférieur alors que j'ai devant moi un dieu d'une beauté à couper le souffle ?

\- Moi ? S'étonna Jack, la gorge nouée.

Manny laissa courir ses doigts agiles dans les cheveux d'argent de Jack.

\- Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt ? Demanda Manny, l'air absent... Tu es tellement magnifique... Personne ne pourrait te refuser quoi que ce soit...

Jack rougit ardemment à ce commentaire et baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard flamboyant de désir de Manny.

\- Le...Le vent m'a appris à devenir invisible même aux yeux des esprits... Avoua-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- C'est un péché que de cacher aux yeux des dieux un si joli visage, dit Manny en lui prennant le menton.

\- Sandy ne sera pas content que tu le laisses tomber pour t'unir à moi... Murmura Jack.

\- Dès qu'il aura éliminé tous les opposants à mon ordre, je commanderais à mon sable noir d'absorber toute sa magie... Plus personne ne s'opposera alors à notre amour...

\- Et vos enfants ?

\- J'ai honte d'être le géniteur de ces petits bâtards ! Bientôt, toi et moi auront une descendance à la mesure de notre grandeur ! Des héritiers divins !

\- Parlais-tu aussi d'amour à Sandy ? Vas-tu moi aussi me tromper avec de douces paroles et me laisser tomber dès que tu trouveras un dieu plus puissant ?

Manny prit alors Jack par les épaules avec force.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te trahir mon doux Jack... Ton visage me hante depuis le jour où tu es apparu dans la salle du conseil ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle beauté de ma vie. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours attendu et je t'aime ! D'un amour ardent. Peux-tu imaginer un tel amour ?

Jack scruta les yeux de Manny puis, souriant, souffla un « oui ».

Manny l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

C'était le moment que Jack attendait. Manny avait enfin baissé ses défenses. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il en arriverait un jour-là. Voir les souvenirs d'Aster lui avait appris comment les dévoreurs d'âmes se nourrissaient de leur victime. Il savait que l'entreprise était plus que périlleuse. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui-même, mais plutôt pour le reste du monde. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à répartir l'énergie dont il allait se nourrir correctement dans son noyau, un trou noir serait créé dans son cœur. Cela le changerait automatiquement en mangeur d'âmes. La seul solution qu'il avait trouvé face à ce problème était de procéder comme lorsqu'il avait vaincu Pitch. Il allait faire passer l'énergie négative par son noyau, et la recycler en la dispersant équitablement dans le cosmos. Une telle opération pousserait bien évidement sa magie à bout. Jack allait mourir en même temps que son ennemi dans le processus. Il avait demandé à Nord de faire croire aux gardiens qu'il avait rejoint Manny. Ainsi, tandis qu'il s'occupait du dieu de la Lune, les gardiens pourraient venir bout de Sandy. Nord n'avait pas été favorable à un tel plan mais Jack lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était leur seule chance. Jack lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas venir chercher son corps sur la Lune. C'était là qu'il voulait mourir, près de sa mère. Jamais personne à part Nord ne serait au courant de son sacrifice. C'était mieux ainsi. Son maïtre spirituel, le vent, lui avait appris que le vrai dieu n'est pas ce que l'on prie, mais celui qu'on respire. Vent riait souvent des dieux qui se faisaient compétition pour obtenir le plus possible de croyants.

"Un acte de dévotion n'ait qu'aspiration au bien être universel " s'amusait-il à dire à tout vent.

Jack sentit que Manny tentait de se dégager de son baiser mortel. Mais le gel avait scellé leur bouches l'une à l'autre.

\- Ne fait pas ça ! Le supplia mentalement Manny. Tu es fou ! Nous allons disparaître tous les deux!

\- Je suis déjà invisible... Répondit Jack, plus que déterminer à en finir.

Le dieu de la Lune se débattait avec hargne. L'âme de Manny était souillée par les ténèbres. Jack affronta dans la douleur chaque pensée négative du dieu de la Lune. Tous ses souvenirs, amertumes et craintes furent engloutis par le noyau de Jack. Le garçon vit le passé du dieu de la Lune. La douleur de voir un de ses amis dieu disparaître. La peur de la solitude et de l'oubli, sa haine envers les vivants. Jack connaissait toutes ces peines et ces angoisses. Mais rien n'excusait son comportement. Manny avait trahit l'ordre. Un tel acte ne pouvait rester impuni. Un seul regret traversa l'esprit de Jack. Il aurait aimé expliquer à Aster pourquoi Claus était mort. Devant les portes de la mort, Jack n'avait plus peur de rien, même de la vérité. Mais c'était trop tard.

Manny perdit toute matérialité. Jack aurait voulu avoir assez d'endurance pour répartir correctement toute la magie noire qu'il avait emmagasinée. Mais finalement, l'épuisement le contraignit à la rejeter violemment hors de son noyau. Dans une formidable explosion, Jack disparu à travers les décombres du palais de la Lune.

/0/

Devant leurs yeux incrédules, une explosion d'un bleu pâle avait éclairé le ciel nocturne. C'était comme si le jour était apparu quelques instants sans que le soleil n'intervienne. Cette lumière subite fit fondre tous les cauchemars qu'Aster et ses compagnons n'avaient pas encore réussi à vaincre. Lorsque la nuit reprit finalement ses droits, un seul membre du camp adverse était encore présent sur le champ de bataille.

\- Saisissez-le ! Ordonna Nord à ses guerriers spirituels.

Sans ménagements, Sandy fut ligoté puis emprisonné dans un dôme que Fée créa à l'aide de sa magie.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que l'esprit du sommeil était hors d'état de nuire, les gardiens se concertèrent.

\- Quelqu'un à une idée de ce qu'il vient de se produire? Demanda Aster, d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

\- C'est comme si la Lune s'était transformée quelques secondes en soleil ! Remarqua Fée, peu rassurée par le phénomène.

\- C'était Jack... Les informa finalement Nord dans un souffle. Il a réussi...

Fée et Aster regardèrent leur collègue gardien avec gravité.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Fée.

Nord leur raconta alors le plan de Jack. L'esprit de l'hiver avait soupçonné que Manny voudrait faire de lui son nouveau compagnon. Il avait fait semblant de rejoindre sa cause pour mieux manipuler le dieu de la Lune. En cédant à ses avances, il avait attiré Manny loin du combat. Les gardiens avaient ainsi pu combattre Sandy et les cauchemars de leur côté.

\- Alors, s'extasia Fée, Jack a vaincu Manny ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, mais je ne pense pas que le gosse en soit ressorti indemne... Il m'a parlé vaguement de... De la façon dont les mangeurs d'âmes dévoraient leur victimes... Annonça le vieil esprit.

\- Il n'a pas...! S'écria Aster.

Non c'était impossible... Jamais il n'avait décrit à quiconque la façon dont les mangeurs d'âmes parvenaient à puiser l'âme de leur proie. Comment le garçon était-il au courant ? Si Jack s'était réellement servi de cette magie pour vaincre Manny, alors la Terre était définitivement perdue...

Tralala plus qu'un chapitre !

Avez-vous aimé ?

A Bientôt,

TerraNée


	7. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII

"Petite aumône, grande joie."

* * *

Jack avait pu tomber n'importe où sur Terre. Aster et ses compagnons organisèrent très vite des recherches pour retrouver le garçon. Aster était parti de son côté accompagné d'une petite fée qui jouerait le rôle de messagère si jamais il trouvait Jack en premier. Bien que la nuit prenait fin, le cauchemar semblait se poursuivre. Si Jack avait arraché l'énergie de Manny à l'aide de la magie des mangeurs d'âmes, il était impossible que son noyau ait tenu le choc. Ce dernier s'était sûrement changé en un trou noir. Aster devait à tout prix trouver le garçon d'hiver et sceller la magie sauvage qu'il avait emmagasiné.

Le Pooka eu soudain une idée. Si son noyau était composé de l'énergie de Jack, alors peut-être pouvait-il repérer la source de son pouvoir. Aster tenta d'appeler intérieurement la magie de Jack. Ses instincts le guidèrent alors dans les Alpes. Très vite, il aperçut les décombres d'une étrange structure. Le Pooka cru d'abord à un vaisseau spatial.

Son souffle se coupa soudain.

Là, à deux pas de lui, un petit corps était enterré sous les décombres. Aster demanda à la fée qui l'accompagnait d'aller au plus vite chercher de l'aide.

Bien que restant sur ces gardes, Aster dégagea au plus vite la créature des décombres.

C'était bien Jack. L'enfant était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que de vieux chiffons et son corps était recouvert de plaies. Le Pooka remarqua que la poitrine du dieu de l'hiver se soulevait avec difficulté. Bien que cette vision le bouleversa, il vérifia d'abord que la poitrine de l'esprit n'était pas perforée. C'était un des signes attestant qu'un trou noir avait pu se former à la place du noyau magique. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais comment le garçon était-il parvenu à puiser l'énergie de Manny sans que son noyau ne surcharge et n'explose ?

Jack gémit de douleur. Paniqué, Aster tenta de mettre le garçon dans une position plus confortable.

\- Là compagnon, c'est fini... S'entendit-il dire d'une voix tremblante. Les autres seront bientôt là. Tu es sorti d'affaire…

À sa grande surprise, les paupières de Jack papillonnèrent pour finalement offrir à Aster un regard d'un bleu intense. Les yeux de Jack regardèrent un moment dans le vide avant que le garçon ne reprenne totalement conscience.

\- Aster? Demanda Jack d'une voix faible. Le garçon semblait totalement perdu.

\- Je suis là Jack, le rassura Aster.

Mais le trouble du garçon ne fit que croître à l'écoute de la voix du Pooka.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda finalement l'esprit de l'hiver.

Aster comprit alors. Le garçon n'avait pas espéré une seconde qu'on parte à sa recherche.

\- Je suis venu te chercher pardi ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous sauver, c'est la moindre des choses! S'écria Aster.

Jack regarda le Pooka avec une surprise évidente inscrite sur son visage. Puis il détourna la tête, l'air gêné.

\- J'avais demandé à Nord de ne pas vous raconter ce que j'allais faire...

Ce commentaire rendit fou de rage le Pooka.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu créer un trou noir! S'emporta-t-il. C'était pure folie que de tenter une telle magie ! Les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires que si Manny était parvenu à ses fins!

Jack avait l'air épuisé mais son attention restait entièrement tournée vers les reproches d'Aster.

\- Je connaissais les dangers... Avoua Jack. Mais j'avais déjà vaincu Pitch à peu près de cette manière... Quant au trou noir... Il suffisait de stopper mon flux magique avant que mon noyau ne se vide entièrement... Je reconnais que l'entreprise était risquée, mais c'était le seul moyen...

Aster n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jack était un fou totalement inconscient et irresponsable... Mais aussi, il devait l'avouer, un véritable génie.

\- Comment savais-tu qu'une telle magie existait ? demanda Aster, plus par curiosité à présent que par colère.

Jack grimaça à cette question mais se força à y répondre.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a dit...

\- Moi ? S'étonna Aster.

\- Indirectement... Lorsque j'offre mon énergie... Je peux voir les souvenirs de l'autre...

Aster ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet aveu. Jack avait vu ses souvenirs? À quel point alors était-il au courant de sa vie?

\- C'est donc toi qui m'as sauvé le jour où je suis arrivé sur Terre...

\- Oui...

Le Pooka hocha distraitement la tête, osant à peine poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et pour... Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Il craignait soudain que la réponse soit plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Claus ? Murmura faiblement Jack.

Aster sursauta en attendant Jack prononcer le nom de son compagnon. Alors, le garçon connaissait réellement chaque détail de sa vie ?

\- Je l'ai tué. Déclara Jack, sans détours.

Le sang Aster se figea.

\- Tu as quoi ? Articula Aster, la mâchoire crispée.

\- J'ai vu tes souvenirs. Tu as vécu une vie pleine de bonheur et d'amour... Une vie que jamais je n'aurais. Tu m'as tellement dégoûté que je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, te faire du mal. J'ai donc décidé de t'enlever la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à tes yeux, et j'ai poignardé ton compagnon...

Jack avait dit ces mots sans aucune émotion.

\- Maintenant laisse-moi ici. Ordonna-t-il. J'ai vécu seul et c'est seul que je veux mourir.

Aster fut d'abord pris d'un vertige. Mais ensuite, il comprit que le garçon mentait. Il força Jack à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jack... Tu es quelqu'un de trop généreux pour commettre un crime comme celui-là... Je t'en prie... Dis-moi la vérité.

La surprise dans les yeux du garçon confirma les soupçons d'Aster. Jack essayait une fois de plus de sauver Aster. Il voulait le sauver de la vérité. Quitte à se faire haïr par le Pooka en retour.

\- Jack... L'encouragea une fois de plus Aster.

Finalement les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du dieu de l'hiver. Jack était pris de soubresauts. Rapidement, le Pooka plaça le garçon contre sa poitrine.

\- Claus... sanglota Jack, Claus est mort dans le vaisseau. Le corps que j'ai essayé de réanimer était bien le sien. Mais lorsque j'ai regardé dans ses souvenirs, c'est ceux de Thanatos que j'ai vu... Claus était empreint de doutes... il...

La vérité atteignit enfin Aster. Claus avait laissé le désespoir le gagner, et avec lui, Thanatos. La perte de leur planète avait été trop rude pour lui... Les ténèbres l'avaient envahi et créé un trou noir dans son noyau. D'où la poitrine perforée de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait trouvé son cadavre. Ce n'était pas Jack qui s'était nourri de son âme, c'était Thanatos... Claus l'avait supplié de rester à ses côtés, il avait sûrement ressentit les ténèbres le gagner... Si seulement Aster avait été plus attentif à la détresse de son compagnon...

\- J'ai essayé de repousser les ténèbres... pleura Jack. Mais c'était si douloureux... J'ai... J'avais peur que ce monde connaisse le même sort que Wezen alors...

Aster berça je corps tremblant de Jack.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça... Lui murmura Aster. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à décider de la mort d'un être vivant... Mais tu l'as fait... Tu as libéré mon compagnon de la seule manière possible... Et pour cela, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant...

\- Tu... Tu ne me détestes pas ? Bégaya Jack.

\- Au contraire... Tu es sûrement la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Tu es bienveillant, attentionné, altruiste... Comment ne pas t'aimer Jack. C'est moi qui dois te demander des excuses. J'ai été si haineux envers toi... Me pardonneras-tu jamais un jour ?

\- Je ne t'en jamais voulu... Souffla le jeune gardien.

Le garçon plongea son visage dans la fourrure d'Aster. Tous deux pleurèrent sans retenue. Au bout d'un moment, l'esprit de l'hiver se mit à trembler.

Le cœur d'Aster bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Bon sang où sont Nord et les autres ! s'écria-t-il.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait envoyé la messagère les chercher.

Il examina l'énergie de Jack en déposant sa patte là où se trouvait son noyau magique. Son diagnostic lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Ton noyau est vide ! S'écria Aster. Avec toute l'énergie que tu as fait passer dans ton noyau, comment n'es-tu pas parvenu à en garder pour toi ?

\- Facile à dire... Murmura Jack faiblement.

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Dit Aster en reposant délicatement Jack à terre.

\- Non ! Gémit Jack.

\- Jack, tu vas mourir !

Mais le garçon le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Je t'en prie Aster, reste...

Aster eu soudain l'impression que Claus le suppliait une fois de plus de rester à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Le Pooka ramena l'esprit de l'hiver dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là Jack... Je ne te quitte plus...

\- Merci...

Le soleil se levait devant eux.

\- Ce monde... est beau... Murmura Jack

Des corneilles planaient au-dessus d'eux. Le Pooka aurait pu y voir un signe de mauvais augure mais il se contenta de contempler leurs ailes noires et lustrées, glacées de rose par les premiers reflets du jour. Il regarda le soleil se lever entre les cimes des monts enneigés. C'était l'éclat du jour nouveau, brillant sur l'horizon, comme un rocher de pourpre et de feu.

Tout en bas, dans la vallée, on apercevait les toits coniques des habitations humaines. Un paysage à couper le souffle commença peu à peu à se découper sur la pâleur de l'aube. Aster pu même distinguer la mer plus au sud. Sa ceinture d'écume blanche oscillait et l'eau couleur émeraude semblait comme figée dans la fraîcheur du matin. À mesure que le ciel rose allait en s'élargissant, les forêts alentours dansaient encore avec les dernières ombres de la nuit.

Il ne faisait même plus froid à présent, et Aster s'en demanda la cause. Toutefois, lorsque la lumière du matin alla frapper d'un rayon d'or le visage de l'esprit de l'hiver, Aster aurait préféré ne jamais s'être posé la question. La chaleur semblait se mouvoir sur le visage à présent sans vie de Jack.

Le Pooka tressaillit. Jack ne bougeait plus et sa poitrine restait à présent immobile.

\- Non…

Aster prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains. De larges cernes violacées bordaient ses yeux et le souffle avait déserté ses lèvres.

\- Non, non, non!

Rapidement, Aster prit une décision. Si Jack avait pu lui donner de son énergie, il pouvait le faire lui aussi. Tremblant, il reprit son poignard. Il ouvrit la poitrine de l'esprit pour atteindre son noyau, puis, il tourna l'arme contre sa propre poitrine. Diriger ses flux énergétiques bruts lui demanda une concentration colossale. Il avait l'impression de s'être écorché à vif le cœur. Ce qui était à peu près le cas... Et alors qu'il tentait désespérément de pousser sa magie à remplir d'énergie le corps de Jack, Aster vit le passé de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Les larmes inondèrent les joues du Pooka. Il vit à travers les yeux de Jack une vie de solitude et de dévotion. Il vit le garçon veiller sur Aster comme sur un frère.

Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, Aster avait eu, sans le savoir, un ange gardien. Jack avait usé de chacune de ses forces pour le rendre heureux, le guider.

Aster sentit un amour infini pour le garçon naître en lui, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

_Jack volait. Il volait loin de tout le mal présent sur cette Terre. Enfin il était libéré de ce corps maudit, froid et invisible._

_Le vent soulevait de nouveau son corps. Comme à l'époque où seule leur amitié comptait._

_À sa droite, il entendait chanter les enfants de Psyché. Tout sourire de retrouver sa première famille, il était sur le point de voler vers la bande lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit roque venant de la Terre._

_Des rires parcouraient la nuit comme un doux écho venant des étoiles. La petite fille était là._

_Tous, ils l'attendaient… Ils attendaient de partir vers cette chaste Lune que la vie ne venait troubler de ses maux. Et tous ensemble, ils allaient voyager vers la nuit éternelle._

_\- Jaaaack ! entendit-il crier._

_Cette voix lui était familière. Elle lui inspirait à la fois la joie et la tristesse. Il chercha d'où elle pouvait provenir, mais n'en trouva pas l'origine._

_Peut-être était-ce parce ce qu'elle appartenait encore au monde des vivants..._

_Un seul nom_ _,_ _de peu de lettres, traversa son esprit_ _._

_\- Aster..._

_Il sentit ses compagnons s'agiter autour de lui. Jack ressentit leurs inquiétudes. Ils avaient peur que Jack les laisse à nouveau. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait peur…_

_"Ai-je peur de la vie maintenant que je suis mort ?" Se demanda-t-il._

_\- Va le rejoindre Jack._

_La petite fille volait à ses côtés. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses petites lèvres lui souriaient chaleureusement._

_\- Mais et vous ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver, soudain inquiet pour ses compagnons d'infortunes._

_\- Le toit de ma maison, changeait au rythme des saisons_   
_Les oiseaux nés sur le vieil hêtre, suivront le chemin de leur ancêtres._

_Le vent parcourra le monde, suivant de près l'hiver dans sa ronde._   
_N'aies crainte, n'écoute plus nos plaintes,_

_Nous t'avons attendu pour passer dans l'au-delà, et nous t'attendrons par-delà._

_Jack répondit à la petite fille par un sourire de reconnaissance. Il salua calmement sa famille et fit demi-tour. Vers la Terre._

_\- Où vas-tu mon enfant ? Entendit-il crier dans mon dos._

_\- Je rentre chez moi, répondit calmement Jack à sa mère, sans se retourner._

_\- Reviens mon fils, ne me laisse pas seule ! Gémit Luna dans un sanglot._

_Mais Jack avait pris sa décision._

_\- Mère, je voudrais te remercier. Merci de m'avoir tant donné alors que tu es toi-même prisonnière des ténèbres. Mais à présent, je ne suis plus vent, je ne suis plus oiseau, je ne suis plus non plus ton enfant. Laisse-moi, je t'en prie_ _,_ _découvrir sur Terre, qui je suis vraiment. Ce que les épreuves de la vie m'ont fait devenir. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi grandir_ _..._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à retourner dans ce monde ? Demanda Luna. Pourquoi t'imposer encore des souffrances alors que le bonheur s'offre enfin à toi ?_

_Jack tourna alors une dernière fois son regard vers sa mère. Et avec sur les lèvres, un sourire empli d'amour, il lui répondit avant de disparaître :_

_\- Parce que mon cœur est empli d'espoir..._

* * *

Lorsqu'Aster s'éveilla, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une telle douleur. Sa poitrine était en feu et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait écorché la peau à la petite cuillère. Il perçu toutefois les voix lointaines de Nord et de Toothtianna.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Nord à la gardienne.

\- Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, l'informa Fée sans grande conviction. Mais je crains qu'il ne reste alité encore quelques semaines. Il a usé d'une magie sans en connaître les bases et l'issue aurait été catastrophique si son noyau n'avait pas déjà eu pour composant principal la magie de Jack...

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit d'agir sans réfléchir ! S'énerva le vieil esprit. Il aurait pu créer un trou noir et perdre le contrôle de sa magie!

\- Je pense qu'il était au contraire parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il prenait Nord ! Mais sûrement que sa culpabilité a été plus forte que sa raison...

\- Il aurait pu tout de même nous attendre... Peut-être que le choc aurait été moins rude...

\- On s'inquiète pour moi vieille branche...? Parvint à articuler Aster.

Toothtianna et Nord se précipitèrent alors au chevet de leur ami.

\- Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à te réveiller ! S'extasia la gardienne en l'étreignant avec force.

\- Sale bestiole qui me fait faire du souci pour rien ! S'écria Nord en se joignant à l'étreinte.

Aster ne put retenir un cri de douleur face à toute cette pression. Ses amis s'écartèrent vivement de lui pour le laisser respirer.

\- Par la sainte carotte ! S'énerva le Pooka. Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? J'ai un mal de chien jusque dans les muscles de mes orteils et il faut en plus que vous me broyez les os !

\- Tu arrives encore à te plaindre, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal, rit nerveusement Fée.

\- Ça t'apprendra à nous alarmer comme ça ! S'énerva Nord. On a bien cru que tu allais y passer compagnon ! Toi et le gamin aviez l'air de deux coques vides quand nous vous avons trouvé.

Aster ne put réprimer un sourire en attendant Nord lui avouer qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Puis, la réalité bondit dans son esprit comme un étalon en cavale.

\- Jack ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Nord et Fée durent le maintenir à deux sur son lit pour qu'il ne tente plus aucun mouvement.

\- Du calme compagnon ! Commanda Nord.

Bien qu'Aster sente son esprit tourner dangereusement, une seule chose occupait ses pensées.

\- Jack ! Répéta-il en cherchant autour de lui le garçon. Où est Jack ?

Ses amis se concertèrent du regard pour déterminer si oui ou non, Aster devait savoir la vérité. Finalement, d'un hochement de tête, Nord autorisa Fée à dévoiler ce qu'était devenu le garçon.

\- Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, il est faible. Les esprits guérisseurs doutent fortement que le nouveau noyau que tu lui as construit soit assez solide pour qu'il vive...

\- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à son chevet plutôt qu'au mien ! Explosa Aster.

Une angoisse mortelle naquit dans la gorge du gardien de l'espoir. Avec une volonté insoupçonnée, Aster repoussa ses compagnons, se leva et marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte.

\- E. Aster Bunnymund ! Hurla la Fée des dents. Je t'ordonne de regagner ton lit avant que je ne te transformes en carpette spatiale !

Mais Aster n'avait cure des menaces de la gardienne. Il rampait pitoyablement jusqu'à Jack, suivi de près par Fée et Nord qui ne savaient comment réagir devant son comportement. Dans un dernier élan d'énergie, Aster traversa le couloir et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre. Le petit corps de Jack était là, plus pâle que jamais, enfoui sous une énorme masse de couvertures. Aster vint s'écrouler devant le lit et posa une pate sur la poitrine de l'esprit pour détecter si sa magie y était présente. De petites palpitations dans sa propre poitrine l'avertirent que c'était encore le cas. Sa magie était parvenue à ressusciter Jack. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent abondamment long de ses joues, puis, la fatigue l'emporta.

* * *

À son second réveil, Aster se trouvait allongé sur un lit proche de celui de Jack. Sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir à la situation, le Pooka rejoignit le garçon pour vérifier une fois de plus que sa magie travaillait encore en lui. Il ne savait combien d'heures ou de jours avaient passé depuis son dernier réveil, mais il constata avec bonheur que l'esprit de l'hiver respirait beaucoup mieux. Jack avait toutefois l'air très fragile. Lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fourni le tiers de ce que Jack lui avait offert des siècles plus tôt. Conscient que sa présence permettrait au noyau énergique du garçon de se renforcer, Aster s'installa finalement sur une chaise près du lit de Jack et lui tint la main jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte de nouveau.

/0/

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, Aster constata avec satisfaction que ses amis n'avaient pas tenté de le remettre au lit. Il était toujours assis près du garçon, son buste callé sur le matelas et sa main tenant celle de Jack avec ferveur. Commença alors un long lignage de jours sans fin où il attendait avec angoisse que l'état de Jack s'améliore. Nord et Fée venaient leur rendre visite régulièrement pour s'enquérir de leur santé. Nord s'était chargé de prendre en charge les deux malades dans son repère. Les yétis, d'une prodigieuse délicatesse, avaient eux-mêmes prodigués à Aster et Jack les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

Un matin, le Pooka fut réveillé par les gémissements douloureux de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Du calme Jack ! S'écria Aster en posant sa patte sur le front brûlant du garçon.

Les paupières du garçon papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à fixer son attention sur le Pooka. Sa respiration était sifflante, comme si une lourde charge pesait sur sa poitrine. Le garçon tenta de former une phrase mais une douleur lancinante dans sa gorge l'en empêcha.

Aster se dépêcha de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. L'esprit n'avait pas eu l'air à l'aise d'ingérer ce liquide et le Pooka comprit que Jack n'avait jamais appris à boire ou à manger. Les dieux n'avaient en effet pas ce genre de besoins mais on leur apprenait tout de même à apprécier la nourriture des mortels et à en tirer de l'énergie en situation de crise. Mais Jack avait vécu seul toute sa vie. Aster savait que le garçon n'était pas familier à ce genre de « pratiques ».

Comme avec un enfant, le Pooka aida lentement mais sûrement l'esprit de l'hiver à se réhydrater. Le garçon pouvait dire adieux à ses pouvoirs divins. Il pourrait peut-être déclencher quelques tempêtes de neige mais rien de plus. Très vite, Jack sombra une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil comateux.

Bien que Fée le conjura sans cesse de prendre un peu de repos, Aster refusa. Le lien qu'il avait établi avec le garçon l'avait rendu très protecteur. Même les yétis n'eurent bientôt plus la permission d'approcher Jack. Mais d'après les jins guérisseurs, cela était signe que le noyau magique de Jack se consolidait. Les âmes de Jack et d'Aster étaient à présent de même nature, ce qui poussait le gardien de l'espoir à protéger le garçon comme si ce dernier était une extension de lui-même.

Pendant des jours, Aster prit soin de l'esprit de l'hiver. Bien qu'il soit d'apparence humaine, le Pooka ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le garçon magnifique. Aster se demanda si cette soudaine attirance pour Jack était due à la liaison de leurs âmes.

Lorsque Jack reprit enfin conscience, une incompréhension totale se lisait sur son visage.

\- Aster...? Parvint-il à croasser lorsqu'il découvrit le Pooka veillant sur lui.

\- Bienvenu parmi les vivants Jack. Exulta son gardien.

Jack demeura choqué face à cette déclaration. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour mesurer sa magie. Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour finalement venir dévisager Aster.

\- Tu m'as... Commença le garçon incertain.

\- Rendu ce que tu m'avais prêté, termina le Pooka.

Jack esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance qui fut vite remplacé par une grimace inquiète. Instinctivement, Jack posa une de ses mains pâles sur la poitrine du Pooka pour mieux l'examiner. Il finit par froncer exagérément les sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection.

\- Ce que tu as fait était très dangereux Aster ! Le sermonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Le railla avec amusement l'intéressé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Contra le jeune homme. J'ai expérimenté sur de nombreux animaux avant de pouvoir ramener à la vie des êtres magiques ! Ton âme aurait pu être engloutie par les ténèbres !

\- Qu'importe, annonça Aster d'un ton détaché, le principal, c'est que cela ait marché et que nous soyons tous deux en vie.

Jack se contenta de lui adresser un regard empli d'incompréhension. Puis il passa un regard circulaire sur la chambre.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda faiblement le garçon.

\- Chez Nord, répondit Aster en aidant Jack à un peu se redresser pour qu'il constate par lui-même où il se trouvait.

\- Lui et Fée vont bien ? S'enquérit-il

\- Parfaitement bien. Lui assura le Pooka. Ils sont venus prendre de tes nouvelles tous les jours depuis que tu es ici.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda soudain Jack, angoissé.

\- Plus d'un mois.

Le peu de sang dans les joues de Jack disparu alors.

\- L'automne, murmura l'esprit, il faut que je prépare l'automne, répéta-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Mais Aster le maintint un lit.

\- Écoute Jack, annonça le gardien de l'espoir, je sais que cela peut être dur à entendre, mais il faut que tu saches. Ce n'est pas avec le peu d'énergie que je t'ai donné que tu pourras t'occuper à toi tout seul de deux saisons par an…

À l'écoute de cette nouvelle, le corps de Jack se tendit.

\- Les saisons vont être sens dessus dessous...

\- Nous nous sommes déjà organisés pour empêcher une telle catastrophe. Tenta de le rassurer Aster. Une chance que nous ayons pu t'observer travailler l'hiver dernier...

\- Il faut que je parte les aider.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas les aider. Concéda calmement Aster. Mais depuis de ton lit, bien au chaud dans ma garenne.

\- Dans ta quoi ?

* * *

Même à Pâques, Aster n'avait jamais été si angoissé. Jack était la plupart du temps trop faible pour manger. Le garçon était si peu familier à la faim qu'il ne savait même pas comment se nourrir. Aster se sentait malade de penser que Jack n'avait jamais pu compter sur personne pour vivre dans ce monde. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le gardien de l'espoir, c'était les cauchemars que le garçon faisait. Son esprit devait être empli de peurs acquises au cours de son enfance ô combien malheureuse. Très vite, Aster prit la décision de ramener le garçon dans sa garenne pour qu'il puisse être correctement guérit.

Le gardien de l'espoir faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour exorciser les démons de Jack. Pendant des heures, il leur arrivait de parler de tout et de rien. C'était une chose bien étrange que de parler avec une personne qui avait vu toute votre vie à travers vos yeux. L'un connaissait les souvenirs de l'autre comme si c'était les siens, et inversement. Alors, à la place de raconter chacun leur expériences personnelles, ils essayaient ensemble, souvent sous la forme de débat, d'en tirer des conclusions. Jack était intelligent et vif d'esprit et Aster se plaisait à parler avec lui. Un jour où Nord était venu faire sa visite hebdomadaire, le vieil esprit avait fait la remarque à Aster de laisser un peu le garçon respirer. C'est vrai que le Pooka n'avait pas passé plus de quelques heures depuis deux mois sans la compagnie de Jack. Lorsqu'il ne parlait pas tous les deux, Aster se contentait de le regarder dormir. Dieu comme le garçon était beau... Mais l'avertissement de Nord ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Peut-être avait-il raison... Aster n'offrait pas une seconde de tranquillité à Jack... À son grand désarroi, il commença à espacer ses visites au chevet de son protégé. C'était un réel déchirement mais Nord avait raison. La vie solitaire que Jack avait eu jusqu'à présent l'avait mené à être une personne très indépendante. Le printemps arriva plus tôt que prévu et Aster ne put s'empêcher d'aller décorer la chambre de Jack d'une multitude de fleurs colorées.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la garenne ! annonça Aster, un bouquet de primevères dans les pattes.

\- Aster... Murmura Jack... Je...

Aster avait parfaitement entendu Jack. Mais un horrible sentiment l'étreignit. Il eut soudain peur que Jack désire s'en aller. Partir loin de la garenne. Mais cela était évident non ? Jack ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment couché dans ce lit... Il serait bientôt rétabli et il lui faudrait alors partir en quête de croyants... Le Pooka fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

\- C'est la première fleur du printemps ! Continua-t-il en mettant les fleurs dans un vase. D'ailleurs, son nom dérive du latin "primales" qui veut dire "tout premier" et de "vers", le "printemps"...

\- À propos de la garenne je...

Ses craintes commençaient à se confirmer. Mais Aster choisit la politique de l'autruche au lieu d'affronter Jack en face.

\- L'espèce la plus commune a d'ailleurs comme nom spécifique veris. Cette primevère à petites fleurs jaunes fleurit parfois dès début mars, à la faveur d'un redoux...

\- Ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense et cela commence à devenir insupportable...

\- Tu savais que chaque fleur symbolise quelque chose ? Dans le langage des fleurs, la primevère symbolise la jeunesse, le renouveau ou encore un ...

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de respirer... Termina Jack dans un souffle.

Aster frissonna. Ça y est... C'était dit... Jack avait besoin qu'Aster lui laisse plus d'espace. Le garçon, tremblant, commença à se lever.

À ce point ? Jack ne tenait même pas encore bien sur ses pieds. N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Sa compagnie était-elle si insupportable ?

\- Jack... Tenta Aster d'un ton désespéré. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de rester ici mais tu es encore si faible...

\- Il faut que je sorte !

Jack tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un appui sur ses jambes flageolantes, mais en vain, il tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes pieds ! S'écria Aster.

\- Alors porte-moi ! S'énerva finalement Jack.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux voir la garenne ! S'impatienta l'esprit de l'hiver. Tu me parles sans cesse de l'arrivée du printemps et de ton jardin alors que moi je suis enterré dans ce lit depuis plus de 3 mois ! Je vais devenir fou si je reste une seconde de plus dans cette chambre !

\- Tu... Tu veux aller au jardin?

Jack le regarda alors avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Oh! Dit oui Aster ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de verdure ! Je promets de ne rien geler...

"Par la sainte carotte..." Soupira Aster. Le jardin... Jack ne voulait pas partir, il voulait simplement voir le jardin! Il soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il avait failli faire une crise de panique à l'idée que le garçon ne le quitte... Et à présent, il se sentait heureux comme le premier des imbéciles amoureux... En vain il avait lutté... Il ne pouvait plus réprimer ses sentiments. Il admirait et aimait Jack …

Tout ce qui, en Jack, semblait n'être que défauts et monstruosité il y a encore peu de temps à ses yeux, lui paraissait à présent faire preuve d'une singulière vivacité et d'un extrême dévouement pour les autres. Qualités qui, s'ajoutant à de nombreuses autres, faisait de Jack aux yeux de Aster celui qui avait su briser la glace de son cœur.

\- Aster ? L'appela timidement le garçon.

Aster remarqua alors que le garçon le regardait avec incertitude. Il était probablement en train de se demander si il n'était pas allé trop loin, regrettant amèrement son emportement.

\- Eh bien on y va à ce jardin ? S'écria Aster soudain prit d'un élan d'énergie.

\- Ouiiii ! S'écria le garçon d'un ton des plus enjoués.

Jack pouvait être si enfantin parfois ...

Il souleva Jack et l'installa dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...? S'exclama le garçon surpris.

\- Ce que vous m'avez demandé votre altesse : je vous porte jusqu'aux jardins de mon palais de l'espoir. Le taquina Aster en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Jack ne put se contenir de rougir, au grand contentement du Pooka.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la surface, Jack était extatique. Ils s'installèrent près d'un amandier en fleurs. Le garçon ne cessait de demander à Aster le nom des plantes qui les entouraient. Tout en écoutant le Pooka lui faire un exposé sur la nature environnante, il s'amusait à enfouir ses pieds dans l'herbe humide. Que c'était bon de revoir la lumière du jour !

\- Jack tu m'écoutes ?

L'esprit de l'hiver se tourna vers son ami. Les yeux turquoises d'Aster brillaient face au soleil couchant. Était-il raisonnable qu'il soit ainsi fasciné par le regard de son gardien ? Était-ce folie que de rougir devant un pareil regard ?

\- Pardon, s'excusa Jack, je pensais...

Un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux compagnons. Ce silence fut si total que la présence des grands arbres muets devenait presque irréelle. Les fleurs commencèrent à se faire engloutir par la lumière du crépuscule. Le feuillage des arbres alentour n'apparaissait plus que comme de vagues ombres cendrées, sans contours. Jack regarda alors plus en détail la petite colline sur laquelle Aster et lui s'étaient installés pour mieux admirer la garenne.

\- Penses-tu qu'il sera possible de glisser sur cette colline avec une luge l'hiver prochain ? Demanda finalement Jack d'un ton faussement investi.

Aster le regarda soudain triste.

\- Désolé, Jack, il ne neige jamais à la garenne... Ce territoire est protégé par une magie printanière donc tu penses bien...

Zut, le sujet était mal choisi... Pour faire bonne mesure, Jack tenta de se relever pour obtenir une vue plus précise du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Cela n'était pas sans compter sur son extraordinaire faiblesse qui lui fit perdre tout équilibre dans l'action. Aster tenta de le rattraper mais la pente de la colline était trop raide. La pesanteur eut pour effet d'emporeré en même temps les deux compagnons en bas du monticule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Jack sentit Aster se précipiter vers lui en titubant, totalement désorienté.

\- Jack ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda précipitamment le Pooka en venant le prendre par les épaules. Mais tu pleures par les dieux ! Tu as mal ?

Jack fit non de la tête en essuyant les larmes coulant de ses joues. Bon sang qu'il riait !

\- On l'a eu finalement notre glissade ! Plaisanta l'esprit de l'hiver en se remettant dans une position assise.

Jack se demandait comment il pourrait vivre sans Aster à présent. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la garenne, il avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'habitude de recevoir tant d'attention. La plupart du temps, il avait l'impression d'être considéré comme un enfant. Aster avait ardemment insisté pour qu'il vienne se rétablir dans sa garenne. Au départ, il avait eu peur que le Pooka se force à l'accueillir sur son territoire, agissant par culpabilité.

Jack se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Il se sentait vide. Sa magie était morte. Il avait aussi l'empression d'être un poids pour Aster. Au début, il n'arrivait même pas à tenir éveillé plus de deux heures d'affilées. Aster devait souvent le réveiller pour qu'il mange un peu. Manger... Dormir... Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de contraintes lorsqu'il avait été un dieu. Il devrait à présent compter sur la nourriture mortelle en attendant que les enfants commencent à croire en lui. Le garçon se sentait plus qu'honteux qu'Aster le nourrisse à la petite cuillère. Jack était maladroit lorsqu'il essayait de manger seul. Le Pooka, d'un ton ludique, disait souvent qu'il mangeait aussi habillement qu'un bébé de six mois. Outre le problème de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir sans assistance, Jack était aussi en proie à de nombreux cauchemars. Il avait l'impression que son esprit tentait de mettre en ordre tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Mais lorsqu'il s'éveillait, haletant et fiévreux, Aster, fidèle à son poste, était à ses côtés pour l'apaiser.

/0/

\- À présent que ta magie n'est plus assez puissante pour tout ravager derrière elle, nous pourrions peut-être partir explorer la Terre et ses merveilles ! Déclara avec entrain Nord.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que le monde spirituel goûtait à la quiétude du printemps. Sandy avait été emprisonné dans une cellule lunaire et les rêves des enfants seraient désormais pris en charge par les esprits nocturnes eux-mêmes.

Jack se régalait de vivre au milieu des autres esprits saisonniers. Avec les gardiens et quelques autres créatures magiques, ils avaient pris la liberté de déjeuner dans la garenne d'Aster. Bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, le Pooka s'était laissé envahir pour que Jack puisse faire de nouvelles connaissances. Au bout d'une heure à peine, les autre esprits avaient été conquis par l'enthousiasme de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Il faut absolument que tu vois Bombay lors de ses festivités ! Annonça un esprit indou.

\- Et voler au milieu des immeubles de Manhattan ! S'écria un lutin urbain.

\- Viendras-tu avec moi et d'autres kamis planer au-dessus de Kyoto ? Demanda avec ferveur une petite divinité japonaise.

\- Bientôt aura lieu le carnaval de Janeiro, chanta un autre esprit, et si tu nous rendais une petite visite pour mettre un peu de piment à la fête ?

Jack rit de bon cœur face à tant d'invitations spontanées et promis à ses nouveaux amis de leur rendre visite dès qu'il serait totalement rétabli.

Aster regardait de loin son protégé prendre peu à peu de l'assurance au milieu de tous ces nouveaux visages. Le Pooka demeurait cependant songeur.

\- Aster ? Appela Fée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je... Je crois bien que oui. Annonça Aster en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Fée l'observa en souriant, puis tourna son attention vers Jack.

\- Il est fantastique... Déclara-t-elle. Depuis qu'il est parmi nous, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse... C'est comme si j'avais retrouvé quelque chose que je pensais à jamais perdu comme...

\- Une famille ? Termina Aster avec un sourire entendu.

\- Oui, il est arrivé à tous nous unir. Jusqu'à présent, nous ne nous soutenions que lorsqu'un malheur advenait mais aujourd'hui... Nous partageons tous ensemble de bons moments comme une famille le ferait.

Aster se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air entendu face aux dires de Fée.

\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde... Murmura Fée à l'oreille d'Aster. Tu sembles avoir une affection toute particulière pour cet esprit...

Le Pooka sursauta en entendant une insinuation si déplacée de la part d'une fée. Il était sur le point de répliquer mais Toothtianna lui lança un regard si plein d'autorité qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de nier les faits. Il poussa alors un profond soupir, laissant la gardienne gagner cette manche.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens Aster, l'encouragea Fée. On a toujours les idées plus claires lorsqu'on en laisse s'envoler quelques-unes par le biais de la parole...

Aster évita le regard insistant de Toothtianna pour reporter son attention sur Jack. Le garçon était un train de partager ses connaissances avec d'autres esprits saisonniers. Ils écoutaient tous Jack dans un silence religieux. Comme si c'était le messie en personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Jack parlait avec son entrain habituel. Chacun de ses discours était ponctué d'anecdotes follement distrayantes qui avaient le don d'amuser son auditoire. Son énergie était affreusement communicative et au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à rendre tous les esprits autour de lui hyperactifs. Le vison d'une dizaine de créatures spirituelles âgées de plusieurs siècles jouant à chat l'éberlua. Aster se souvint alors que Fée lui avait posé une question.

\- C'est comme si je n'avais pas vraiment vécu avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne. Avoua finalement le Pooka. Je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui...

\- Tu as quelques choses de précieux à protéger... Termina Toothtianna.

Aster hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Tous les espoirs que ce gamin à placé sur mot dos... Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de le décevoir. Je voudrais tant être digne de sa confiance. Je suis le gardien de ses espoirs, mais il est le gardien de mon bonheur...

Lorsqu'Aster jeta un coup d'œil vers Fée, il remarqua que sa sœur de cœur souriait extatiquement à l'écoute d'une telle déclaration.

\- J'ai compris ton inclination pour notre ami dès l'instant où tu as insisté pour veiller sur son rétablissement. Avoua Fée en tournant son attention vers Jack.

Le garçon essayait d'échapper à un esprit estival. Les autres créatures autour d'eux s'esclaffaient devant cette course poursuite burlesque. Jack venait de devenir le chat et avait choisi d'emprunter la voie des airs pour repérer sa prochaine victime.

\- Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Continua la Fée avec assurance. Toutes nos convictions se sont écroulées dès le jour où il s'est présenté au palais d'or. Il a bâti un pont entre le monde spirituel et celui des vivants ; c'est un guide Aster. Le nouveau roi du monde spirituel et nous, Gardiens, avons le devoir de l'assister dans la tâche qui lui incombe à présent.

Le Pooka n'avait pas l'air toutefois convaincu par le discours de son amie.

\- Tu voudrais le faire élire président du conseil alors qu'il vient à peine de se remettre de son combat contre Sandy et Manny ? S'écria-t-il soudain. Il est bien trop fragile psychologiquement pour être à la tête de tant de responsabilités !

\- Ces responsabilités, Jack les assume déjà depuis des millénaires, répliqua Fée avec autorité. Le monde spirituel a plus que jamais besoin de ses compétences pour assurer l'équilibre terrestre.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas l'embarquer dans vos histoires d'équilibre ! Siffla Aster entre ses dents. Il serait honteux de lui imposer nos vies alors qu'il s'est déjà sacrifié un nombre incalculable de fois pour que nous vivions tous en paix !

Un silence suivi cette déclaration. Le Pooka se retrancha dans ses pensées. Fée avait-elle raison ? Existait-il une personne plus qualifiée que Jack pour gouverner le monde des esprits ? Certes non. Aster savait que Jack n'accepterait jamais un tel honneur. Son estime de lui-même était encore bien trop faible. Il faudrait qu'il soit guidé par des personnes de confiance.

Le gardien de l'espoir prit alors une décision qui changerait la face du monde spirituel.

\- J'assisterais Jack en tant que régent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nommé roi du monde spirituel, annonça le Pooka avec lassitude.

Fée sourit triomphalement en entendant cette nouvelle.

\- Il est celui que nous attendions tous, répondit-elle avec douceur. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il soit nommé gardien au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de me nommer président du conseil ? Articula Jack avec colère.

Le sang d'Aster se figea dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de l'avenir de Jack si ouvertement.

Le Pooka rejoignit prestement l'esprit de l'hiver pour s'expliquer.

\- Fée et moi parlions de la possibilité de te nommer gardien. Dévoila Aster en pesant chaque mot dans sa bouche. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour le monde spirituel, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? De plus, puisque Manny n'est plus, un nouveau chef du conseil doit être nommé. Nous savons qu'il s'agit d'une énorme responsabilité. Cependant, nous ne voyons qu'une seule personne à la mesure d'une telle tâche.

\- Moi ? S'étrangla l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Tu es l'âme la plus pure que nous connaissons ! Intervint Fée. Qui mieux que toi pour nous guider ?

Mais Jack fit un pas en arrière face à la déclaration de Fée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, déclara Aster avec empressement.

\- Serais-tu déçu si je refusais ? Murmura Jack.

Aster regarda avec tendresse le garçon. Le Pooka savait que Jack dépendait encore totalement de son soutien et de son estime. Si Aster avait voulu la Lune, Jack la lui aurait apporté sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le Pooka d'un ton rassurant. Jamais je ne t'imposerais quelque chose contre ta volonté Jack.

Jack se détendit instantanément en attendant les paroles de son ami.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il de toute façon que le conseil soit présidé ? Demanda alors l'esprit de l'hiver. Nous savons tous que les hiérarchies créent d'énormes tensions...

\- Mais nous avons besoin d'un guide pour que l'équilibre demeure ! Commenta le farfadet qui avait suivi la conversation.

\- C'est d'un professeur dont vous avez besoin, rectifia Jack, pas d'un roi ou d'un chef spirituel...

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir Jack, déclara Aster, mais il est vain de croire que du jour au lendemain, tous les esprits de ce monde vont accomplir leur devoir sans attendre en contrepartie le soutien d'une divinité.

\- Pourtant je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut choisir de faire le bien autour de soi sans recevoir quoi que ce soit en retour! S'écria Jack.

\- Toi c'est différent, contra Aster. Tu es extraordinaire en ton genre.

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle de l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack perdait toujours ses moyens dès qu'il recevait un compliment de la part d'Aster.

\- Je veux bien apprendre ce que je sais au monde des esprits, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le gouverner. Annonça finalement Jack. À force de vouloir trop s'élever, on finit dans le vide. Les rois et les dieux perdent tout rapport avec la réalité et les gouvernements s'attachent tant aux lois qu'ils finissent par oublier d'évoluer avec leurs peuples...

\- Des paroles dignes d'un grand sage, nota Nord. Tu voudrais donc que nous tirions un trait sur nos positions hiérarchiques ?

\- Et avec elle vos trônes ridicules, termina Jack qui malgré sa timidité allait toujours au bout de sa pensé.

Les gardiens sursautèrent. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas contredire l'esprit de l'hiver. Ces trônes n'avaient suscité jusqu'à présent que convoitise parmi leur peuple et il était peut-être temps qu'ils s'en défassent.

\- Qui distribura la parole lors du conseil ? Demanda avec espoir un kami .

\- Un esprit différent à chaque réunion, répondit calmement le garçon.

Des murmures commencèrent à fuser parmi son auditoire.

\- Chaque esprit pourra faire part de son point de vue. Continua Jack avec plus de vigueur. Qu'il soit tertiaire ou secondaire. Si Belle avait eu droit à la parole, rappela-t-il, Sandy n'aurait jamais eu le temps de nous berner. Nos différences ne doivent en rien stopper la possibilité de faire évoluer notre peuple. Il faudrait que nous arrêtions de compter égoïstement nos croyants humains. La concurrence laisse derrière elle bien trop de victimes. Ignorez-vous combien de dieu j'ai vu disparaitre à cause de ce jeu ridicule ? Comptons plutôt les uns sur les autre pour nous assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne perde foi en lui-même. Un esprit bienveillant envers ses proches est toujours mieux qu'un dieu solitaire qui disparaîtra le jour où les hommes ne croiront plus en lui.

Bien que le discours de Jack fit mouche, personne n'osait se prononcer devant de telles réformes. Quoi qu'en dise Jack, il était bel et bien en train de prendre sa place de guide spirituel.

Aster comprit que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de changer leur habitudes. Mais qu'importe, n'était-il pas immortel ? Il ne laisserait plus aucune âme se perdre dans l'oubli. Plus jamais. Un conseil se tiendrait dans quelques jours. Le Pooka en était exténué d'avance. Tant de choses allaient changer... Il remarqua soudain que Jack avait l'air épuisé. Le gardien de l'espoir congédia alors ses invités et mena l'esprit de l'hiver se reposer.

* * *

Tous deux rentrèrent en silence dans la cuisine. Aster fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et vint s'asseoir en face de Jack.

\- Je t'aime Aster, dit la voix incertaine de Jack dans un souffle.

Le cœur du gardien de l'espoir se figea. Jack avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi longuement réfléchi aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Pooka. C'était cependant le premier des deux à avoir pu traduire son amour en ces deux mots doux. Aster aurait voulu exploser de joie mais il se retint.

Face au silence d'Aster, le visage de Jack s'était tordu de tristesse. Le Pooka demanda alors précipitamment :

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait contre toi Jack, comment peux-tu m'aimer ?

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es venu. Murmura l'esprit de l'hiver. Depuis que je suis près de toi, je me sens revivre. Il me semble que je ne vivrais plus, si je ne t'aimais pas. Tu es mon souffle... J'ai toujours été seul jusqu'à présent, j'ai même longtemps cru que c'était une fatalité, une malédiction... Mais même lorsqu'on me jetait des pierres et qu'on me traitait de tout les noms je... Je croyais déjà en...

\- En moi ? Demanda Aster osant à peine y croire.

\- Oui... acquiesça le garçon d'un ton nostalgique. Même quand je me réveillais seul, sans personne à mes côtés pour me dire que mes cauchemars n'étaient que de mauvais rêves, restait toujours l'espoir dans mon cœur qu'un jour, cette personne serait là pour me le dire…

\- Mais ce n'était pas des mauvais rêves Jack. Je t'ai fait vivre un véritable cauchemar ces derniers siècles ! On t'a chassé et traqué par ma faute.

\- C'était tout à fait légitime de ta part! S'écria vivement Jack. Si je t'avais dit la vérité pour Thanatos, tu aurais su que je n'étais pas un voleur d'âmes. Tu n'aurais pas cherché à venger ton compagnon et...

Jack retint son souffle. Parler de Claus n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée lorsque le sujet de la conversation reposait sur ses sentiments pour Aster.

\- Je... Je crois que je vais retourner à ma chambre, annonça Jack avant de se lever de son siège. S'il-te-plaît, oublies ce que je viens de te dire...

Aster pouvait nettement ressentir l'énergie de Jack chuter dangereusement. Le garçon trébucha en se dirigeant vers la sortie et le Pooka se précipita pour le rattraper.

\- Jack, tu vas bien ? Demanda prestement Aster.

À son grand désarroi, Jack tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je sais que je ne serais jamais à l'égal de Claus... Sanglota Jack dans ses bras, je ne suis pas un Pooka et je comprends que mon physique terrien puisse te dégoûter mais je... J'aurais tellement voulu être digne de...

Aster ne pouvait résister plus longtemps devant la détresse du garçon. Qu'importe ce que diraient les autres esprits, qu'importe leurs préjugés, Jack était son âme sœur. Leur destins étaient intimement liés et à présent qu'il était certain que l'esprit de l'hiver ne lui tenait aucune rancune, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de dévoiler son amour.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant...

Timidement, Jack croisa son regard.

\- Pardon ? Demanda l'esprit, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Aster lui sourit avec conviction et tira le garçon près de sa poitrine.

\- Jack je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour du printemps. J'aime ton courage, ta dévotion, ta générosité, ton sourire, tes yeux... Et tout ce qui va autour ! Déclara Aster ne triant même plus tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Jack rit à ce dernier commentaire. À moins qu'il ne riait qu'à cause de l'insupportable pression qui s'était enfin relâchée dans sa poitrine. L'esprit de l'hiver, la tête renversée, les yeux humides, retenait son haleine. Il goûtait le silence de cette caresse de paroles.

Jack tendit les bras vers Aster qui répondit avec une vitesse instinctive à son appel. Aster souleva son amant pour le garder dans ses bras. Cette étreinte fit sentir à Aster combien Jack avait dû souffrir de sa solitude. Le garçon de l'hiver s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce monde d'amour et de tendresse dont il avait toujours été privé, il n'osait à présent plus le lâcher. Aster entendit clairement le cœur de Jack battre dans sa poitrine, éprouvé par toute cette douceur nouvelle et ce frôlement neuf. Le gardien de l'espoir promena lentement son regard sur le visage pâle du fils de la Lune, qui s'abandonnait à cette étreinte, comme endormi. Ses paupières avaient une délicatesse de soie, sa bouche faisait un pli adorable, humide d'un sourire. Aster se pencha encore, il parut chercher à quelle place exquise de ce visage il poserait le mot suprême. Il baisa les lèvres de Jack. Et ils s'arrêtèrent, frémissants de ce premier baiser. Jack avait ouvert les yeux très grands. Il restait la bouche légèrement avancée. Tous deux, rougissant, se regardaient. Quelque chose de puissant, de souverain les envahissait ; c'était comme une rencontre longtemps attendue dans laquelle ils se revoyaient grandis, faits l'un pour l'autre, à jamais liés. Ils s'étonnèrent un instant. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Un lapin géant venu de l'espace et un dieu de l'hiver s'enlassant tendrement, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

Retenez que l'amour n'est que dévotion. Ne cherchez personne en particulier, attendez juste quelqu'un. L'œil se fatigue beaucoup moins lorsqu'il regarde l'horizon. Qui sait ? À force de scruter le ciel, vous pourriez avoir bien des surprises...

Fin

Eh bien voilà c'est fini. Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Désolée si ce chapitre avait un goût un peu trop fleurit mais j'avais psychologiquement besoin d'envoyer une bonne dose de romantisme à cette histoire.

Un très très grand merci à **Yukomin** pour m'avoir corrigé ces sept longs chapitres !

N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis sur cette fic.

J'ai arrêté de vivre pendant une semaine pour l'écrire et ça me ferait chaud au cœur de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je pense écrire un tome 2. Un petit crossover avec le monde d'Harry Potter mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Voili Voulou, je retourne à ma vie de labeur… Les dessins animés ne se font pas en un claquement de doigts !

À bientôt,

Balla-Rosa


	8. Bonus

Raclement de gorge :

Je...ça y ai. Je l'ai écrit...C'est la première fois que je me lance dans..Bin... A corps perdu dans ce genre d'écriture... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les maladresses.

J'espère toutefois que comme nos deux compères, vous passerez un bon moment !

Yuko : Pas de correction pour toi cette fois ci. Je serais un peu gêné de débattre avec toi sur l'orthographe d'un mot comme « Cuniculicultur ».

Lys : Juste pour te faire un clin d'œil. Carotte a assisté à l'évolution de ce chapitre bonus et j'ai bien peur de l'avoir traumatisé...

Angel : Ne lis pas ce chapitre si tu as moins de 18 ans ! ;)

Non mais sérieux ! A quoi ressemble tout ces gens qui fantasment sur des couples si fantasques XD.

Bonnes lecture à tous !

Jack tendit les bras vers Aster qui répondit avec une vitesse instinctive à son appel. Le Pooka souleva son amant pour le garder dans ses bras. Cette étreinte fit sentir à Aster combien Jack avait dû souffrir de sa solitude. Le garçon de l'hiver s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce monde d'amour et de tendresse dont il avait toujours été privé, il n'osait à présent plus le lâcher. Aster entendit clairement le cœur de Jack battre dans sa poitrine, éprouvé par toute cette douceur nouvelle et ce frôlement neuf. Le gardien de l'espoir promena lentement son regard sur le visage pâle du fils de la Lune, qui s'abandonnait à cette étreinte, comme endormi. Ses paupières avaient une délicatesse de soie, sa bouche faisait un pli adorable, humide d'un sourire. Aster se pencha encore, il parut chercher à quelle place exquise de ce visage il poserait le mot suprême. Il baisa les lèvres de Jack. Et ils s'arrêtèrent, frémissants de ce premier baiser. Jack avait ouvert les yeux très grands. Il restait la bouche légèrement avancée. Tous deux, rougissant, se regardaient. Quelque chose de puissant, de souverain les envahissait ; c'était comme une rencontre longtemps attendue dans laquelle ils se revoyaient grandis, faits l'un pour l'autre, à jamais liés.

\- Aster... Murmura Jack.

Sa voix était teintée d'émerveillement. Le Pooka se laissa submerger par la beauté de l'instant et envahir par une émotion si pure que l'univers vola en éclats.

Jack leva ses mains vers le visage du Pooka et, tel un aveugle, il entreprit d'en épouser chaque sillage de ses doigts fins. Aster fit de même. Chacun avait connaissances des ingrédients qui faisait de l'autre sa moitié.

Ils savaient tout deux à quoi ressemblaient leurs âmes. Mais pas une fois encore ils n'avaient franchit la barrière de l'esprit. Ils tentèrent ainsi d'explorer ce monde du tangible. Comme on foule une terre nouvelle, chaque sensation, chaque palpitation étaient inédites.

Aster nota avec incrédulité la différence entre la caresse chaleureuse d'un rayon de soleil et la fraîcheur torride de la peau de son amant.

Le Pooka osa un regard vers ce dernier, inquiet d'être allé trop loin dans sa démonstration d'affection. Il nota alors une étrange étincelle dans les yeux du garçon. Le cœur de Aster se figea. Il ne pensait pas que les yeux de Jack pourraient produire un tel éclat. Après un regard lourd de sens, Jack brisa cette échange silencieux pour venir subitement prendre possession de sa bouche. Ce baiser réveilla en eux la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, toute la passion continue depuis si longtemps. Étourdi par la fraîcheur de cette union, Aster poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la langue de l'esprit de l'hiver se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres. Jamais encore on ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Il n'était pas dans les usages de son espèce de telles extravagances. Il devait cependant avouer que l'expérience était divine.

Les mains de Jack commencèrent à parcourir son épais pelage et sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Les sensations affluaient en lui si merveilleuses, si nombreuses que chaque fois, il pensait ne pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. Et chaque fois , il se n'y avait pas de limite à ce bonheur. Le froid de Jack le brûlait. Son corps se tordait, se cambrait, se lançait contre les mains de son petit amant. Quand l'avait-on touché pour la dernière fois ? Le jour de son arrivé sur terre, son corps était mort en même temps que son cœur. Âme errante parmi les vivants, il avait alors dédié sa vie à aider les autre. Jamais plus il n'avait eu de contacte avec qui que se soit. Et pourtant, en cet instant, les mains de Jack s'appliquaient à réanimer ce corps oublié depuis si longtemps. Aster suivait des yeux les mains de son amant se rassasier de la moindre parcelle de lui. Avec ses paumes ouvertes, avec ses lèvres, avec tout son visage, Jack caressa ce corps, encore, et encore. Il l'éprouva de pressions tièdes, le mangea de petits baisers gloutons à pleines lèvres, le lapa d'une langue avide, le dévora des dents presque cruelles.

Le Pooka comprit que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son odyssée de l'amour tangible. Jack Frost lui ferait payer en un soir l'isolement qu'il avait subit depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Aster se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient à présent tout deux à terre. Sans aucune pudeur, Jack commença à répandre au sol ses vêtements. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le garçon de l'hiver était sur lui, complètement nu, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses si généreuses qu'elles rendirent totalement fou le gardien de l'espoir.

Hypnotisé, Aster promena son regard sur le corps splendide de son compagnon, ses muscles fins, sa taille étroite... Tout à son observation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jack le détaillait pareillement. L'esprit de l'hiver effleura délicatement la douceur duveteuse de son bas ventre. Aster faillit protester mais, surprenant la lueur brûlante qui illuminait les prunelles bleues de Jack, il resta coït. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, le garçon avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Aster soupira et cambra l'échine sous la paume du garçon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Jack sache tant de chose sur les plaisirs de la chair. Mais peut-être était-ce logique qu'un dieu millénaire tel que lui ai connaissance des jeux amoureux. Prix au piège par le touché de son compagnons, Aster ne pu s'empêcher de le supplier d'aller plus loin, d'entrer dans le vif de son désir. Et c'est ce que le garçon fit. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le creux satiné entre ses cuisses musclés. Aster se mit à onduler sous les caresses ferventes.

Soudain, le Pooka eut peur que Jack ne lui démontrait tant d'amour que par crainte qu'on ne l'abandonne de nouveau.

-Jack...Souffla Aster dans un halètement désespéré, tu es sur de...

Mais l'esprit du printemps gémit avant de pouvoir finir sa supplication.

A travers un brouillard, Aster vit le corps de son amant s'asseoir sur son ventre et s'empaler sur lui. Il était fasciné par la vision que le garçon lui offrait, si petit et pourtant si dominateur.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jack. Ses yeux de topaze mouillés témoignaient de sa souffrance. Ses hanches étalées sur Aster, ses tétons frémissants tandis qu'il haletait, la merveilleuse sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait... Aster ne bougea pas. Il luttait à présent contre lui-même, contre l'inexorable plaisir qui enflait en lui. C'était une torture. Il n'avait jamais autant résisté, jamais autant lutté contre quelque chose qu'il désirait si fort. Jack était si petit, si délicieusement étroit que l'envie de se lancer en lui était presque irrésistible. Il avait l'impression de mourir lentement.

Jack fini par bouger, de façon hésitante d'abord, maladroit mais toujours aussi déterminé. Son souffle oppressé caressait le ventre d'Aster. Aster frémit devant le bleu si profond des yeux de son amant. Il vit couler une mer en fusion et eut envie de s'y noyer. Il était submergé par un océan brûlant. Jack ne baissa pas le regard tandis que ses hanches se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Très vite, le garçon prit une assurance involontaire. Jack commença alors à haleter face au plaisir qui s'emparait de lui.  
Aster n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires. Il devait cependant veiller à ne pas faire mal à son compagnon. Il était tellement plus grand et plus lourd...Pourtant, le corps de cet humain semblait épouser le sien à merveille.  
Aster commença à bouger doucement, s'émerveillant d'être capable de prolonger ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé. Il s'émerveilla aussi de la douceur et de la chaleur dans lesquelles il prenait place.

Il n'y eut pas de cri, seulement un petit hoquet.  
Puis les traits de Jack s'apaisèrent . Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire malicieux, presque lubrique. Cela ne fit que renforcer le désir du gardien de l'espoir.

« Bon sang », se dit-il désespérément pour lui même. « Et moi qui pensait avoir à faire à un ange... ».

\- Pour un esprit de l'hiver, je te trouve étrangement chaud Jacky...Lança le Pooka en lui renvoyant son sourire.  
\- Pour un lapin de pâques, je te trouve étrangement timide...Répliqua Jack dans un souffle.  
Aster gémit devant une telle réponse. Il prit soudain le dessus et se laissa tomber sur le garçon, le serrant dans ses bras et lui faisant l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jack ouvrit les bras, les jambes, la bouche et ne fut plus pour lui qu'une longue étreinte affamée, pressée, exigeante, exaspérée de sa propre quête, désordonnée. Seule la passion les gouvernaient, un tumulte amoureux qui ne cesserait qu'après les avoir tous deux ravagés.

Jack gémit lorsque Aster l'abandonna. Il fut soudain soulevé de terre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente, à la naissance de ses cuisses, la rigidité d'un désir. Il frémit à ce contact et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Aster. D'un bras, le Pooka le tenait serré contre lui, tandis qu'il passait sa main libre entre leurs deux corps enlacés.

Jack éprouva un vague sentiment de panique. Il n'avait jamais été porté. Pas même dans son enfance. Son poids ne parut toutefois guère gêner Aster. Le Pooka le garda ainsi, solide et nullement pressé de se décharger de son fardeau. Aster l'embrassa alors à nouveau et reprit possession de lui. Les bras de l'esprit de l'hiver s'envolèrent autour de son cou et leurs lèvres se nouèrent farouchement. Aster le plaqua contre le mur. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas à Jack. Il se pressa encore plus fort contre son amant afin de sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Le dos contre le mur, Jack se collait au corps brûlant du gardien de l'espoir. Il fut submergé par son odeur masculine, le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et il s'abandonna en lâchant une plainte languide. Il se plia à la loi de son amant, labourant des ongles le pelage de ce dernier.

Un délire charnel proche de la folie l'emportait. Le monde disparut dans une explosion multicolore et il fut transporté dans un tourbillon où plus rien n'existait que ce plaisir qui allait crescendo.

Vaincu par l'émotion qui le submergeait, il attira la tête d'Aster contre son torse. Bien vite, il se mit à gémir sous les coups de reins répétés.

Aster était partout. Il poussa son nez au profond de sa chevelure, il le huma, le goûta, le polit , le pétrit partout , partout, le cœur aux abois et l'âme frissonnante.

Les coups rythmiques d'Aster ébranlaient tout son corps de bas en haut. Jack pouvait à peine bouger, aplatit par son poids il pouvait seulement le recevoir, sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, intense et ardent. Le désir d'Aster était si dure en lui que lorsqu'il atteignit sa prostate, Jack cria et lui ordonna de tout son être de ne jamais arrêter.

La main d'Aster commença alors à caresser son membre viril, palpitant et qui jusque là avait été laissé à l'abandon. Les doigts assurés de son compagnon vinrent refermer leur emprise sur son érection avec assurance. Chaque aller et venue le faisait voir des étoiles. La main de son compagnon suivait cette même cadence pour le caresser fébrilement. Et lorsque la bouche d'Aster vint s'écraser contre la sienne, que sa langue commença à reproduire encore et toujours cette délicieuse chorégraphie, ce fut trop pour Jack. Le garçon se contracta involontairement tandis qu'il se mouvait contre le ventre de son compagnon avec un feulement rauque. Le sens des réalités lui échappait. Tout son corps s'embrasa et ses reins s'arquèrent pour venir à la rencontre d'Aster. Il jouit dans un dernier cri, puis le monde disparu. Tout n'était à présent plus que taches lumineuses.

Quand il retrouva ses sens, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé au sol. Son compagnon s'était dégagé de lui pour jouir sur sa poitrine. Il vit ainsi le sexe lourd de son compagnon battre face à lui dans une sourde cadence. Bientôt, le sperme d'Aster se rependit sur son ventre et son torse. Alors, de ses mains, Jack s'empara de ce butin grandiose pour le faire glisser partout sur son corps dans une caresse solitaire.

Le désir brûlant d'Aster n'eut jamais le temps de se tarir. La vision de son amant en train de se badigeonner de sa semence comme si il eut s'agit d'une eau bénite le rendit fou. Aster posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de nacre du garçon.

La bouche du Pooka dessina des cercles de feu sur ses tétons palpitants. Ses doigts suivirent la courbes de sa taille et se refermèrent avidement sur la rondeur de ses fesses. A nouveau, la virilité de Jack vibra.

Aster eut un sourire victorieux avant de couvrir le sexe de son amant de baisers enfiévrés. Puis il sentit dans sa bouche l'humidité de son désir et ses caresses se firent encore plus impétueuses. Jack poussa un cri. Avec énergie, Aster téta ce bout de chair comme pour le revendiquer. Les gémissement de son compagnon lui prouvait que ses actions le portait inexorablement vers l'extase. Jack,cambré contre lui, la tête renversée en arrière, était secoué de soubresauts voluptueux. Et, doucement, il le porta, suffocant, jusqu'aux confins de la jouissance. Jack cria son nom.

N'y tenant plus, Aster arrêta brusquement ses caresses. Jack émit un petit gémissement, presque inaudible face à cette perte. Entendre ce son de désespoir brisa le cœur d'Aster. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les chairs du garçon. Jack haussa les fesses pour se coller étroitement contre le touché. Dévoré de désir, il attendait tandis que Aster le préparait à l'invasion qui allait suivre.

Aster le pénétra d'une seule poussée lente...

Le Pooka éprouva une sensation stupéfiante de plénitude . Il s'enfonça profondément. Chaque fois qu'il se retirait, sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse. Du bout des doigts, il jouait avec la virilité de son amant, le caressant en contrepoint du rythme de ses allées et venues.

Des sensations nouvelles s'éveillaient avec chaque assaut délicieux. Il se sentait dur en lui, immense. Le plaisir devenait à la fois plus aigu et plus profond. Enfin, il n'y tint plus et se déchaîna en spasmes impossibles à maîtriser, étouffant ses cris de plaisir contre le dos de son compagnon. Jack avait jouit en même temps que lui dans sa main.

-Tout ça pour moi ? Susurra Aster en léchant sur ses doigts l'hydromel d'un amour déchaîné.

Seul le frémissement de son compagnon lui répondit.

Pendant de longues minutes, hors d'haleine, ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre. Aster étouffait presque le garçon, pesant sur lui de tout son poids. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger. Jack gardait les yeux fermés, ses cils humides.

Apaisés et comblé, il s'était assoupi. Aster pressa contre lui le corps endormi de son petit amant. Ils restèrent ainsi tremblants, l'un contre l'autre.

Cette nuit, Jack avait découvert un univers inconnu, ô combien délicieux, dont il reculait sans cesse les frontières ; un monde qu'il explorait avec ravissement et qui dépassait ses rêves les plus insensés ; une jouissance illimitée, qui offrait des promesses sans fin. Pelotonné contre Aster, l'esprit de l'hiver blottit sa frimousse contre le torse duveteux du Pooka. Ce geste candide arracha un sourire satisfait à Aster qui, dans un élan impulsif, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'esprit de l'hiver. La main de son amant s'aventura sur son épaule, suivit le tracé d'un bras jusqu'à la paume innocemment ouverte. Avec une infinie lenteur, leurs doigts se croisèrent. Dans les yeux d'Aster, il aperçu alors la lueur d'un besoin brûlant de le posséder à nouveau.

Cette soif inextinguible le surprenait et le ravissait en même temps. Renouvelant leur étreinte, Jack s'unit à Aster avec un empressement égal à celui de son amant. La vie leur appartenait.

Fin du Bonus

Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Comme la voltige du papillon ne sortira pas pendant ces vacances (trop de boulot), j'ai tenté de vous pondre le bonus du marchand d'âme. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

A très vite,

Balla

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le premier chapitre du "Marchand d'âmes".
> 
> C'est une histoire qui s'adresse à des personnes assez ouvertes d'esprit bien qu'elle demeure très simplette dans les propos abordés. Pour être franche, il ne me manque plus qu'un chapitre à écrire. Je publierais la suite de cette petite aventure au fur et à mesure des semaines. J'espère que pour l'instant, l'histoire vous intrigue.
> 
> Un grand merci à Yukomin qui m'a accordé de son temps pour corriger les fautes de ces chapitres (je suis une quiche en ortho). Je vous recommande d'ailleurs de lire ses histoires qui sont pleines de charmes, d'humour et de fantasy !
> 
> TerreNée


End file.
